Sakura déjà vu
by Gilmei
Summary: Traduction de Sakura DejaVu par Ceredwen Flame. Le Capitaine Kuchiki Byakuya est envoyé en mission dans la ville de Karakura. Qu'est-ce-qui est à l'origine des étranges reiatsu ? Que veulent dire les rêves qui le hantent depuis plusieurs nuits ? En quoi cette jeune femme est-elle liée à toute cette histoire ? [Byakuya-OC] Ce n'est pas une Mary Sue !
1. Chapter 1, Une nouvelle mission

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Je vous présente la traduction de la fanfic : Sakura Dejavu de CeredwenFlame. **

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo et Erisia Nakayama appartient à CeredwenFlame !**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, je cherche toujours à progresser alors si vous avez des conseils à me donner, des remarques constructives, je les accepterai avec joie, et n'hésitez pas non plus à encourager la traductrice si vous avez aimé ! Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on apprécie notre travail.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse savourer cette fanfic !**

* * *

Chapitre Un

Une nouvelle mission

Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être tourmenté par des rêves récurrents. Cependant, depuis plusieurs nuits maintenant, les mêmes images éphémères se répétaient– une jeune femme dont il n'arrivait jamais à distinguer le visage, une marque étrange comme un symbole sur un fond pâle et une figure sombre et floue qui faisait penser à quelque animal. Il se demandait si ce rêve répétitif était une sorte de présage. Il soupçonnait ce rêve d'être de nature prophétique car il n'y avait aucun changement et avant celui-ci, aucun de ses rêves ne s'était jamais répété. Il secoua doucement sa tête afin de s'éclaircir les idées. Au moins, cela ne le déconcentrait pas, il n'aurait jamais toléré une chose pareille.

Il était toutefois curieux sur sa signification possible. D'autres capitaines avaient déjà eu des rêves quasi prophétiques... Ils n'étaient pas limpides, presque toujours comme des énigmes à élucider avant de pouvoir profiter de leur véritable utilité. Mais comme ce n'était pas un événement fréquent, il était dans l'incapacité ne serait-ce que d'entrevoir ce qui pourrait se profiler à l'horizon. Quelque chose allait se produire, c'était certain. L'air en était presque lourd.

Il se leva et procéda à ses ablutions quotidiennes puis s'installa dans son bureau pour achever le petit tas de paperasse qui s'y trouvait. Il était soulagé que les choses se soient calmées, et que les montagnes de paperasse qu'ils avaient auparavant aient enfin diminué. Il posa son pinceau et se leva, en lissant son haori. Quittant son bureau, il sortit dans la cour, observant ses alentours. La journée s'annonçait agréable.

Il commença sa tournée. Il paraissait parfait et impassible comme à son habitude. Bien sûr, ce masque neutre de noble était depuis longtemps enraciné en lui et glissait très rarement. Il s'arrêta pour observer certains des plus jeunes membres non gradés de la division en train de répéter leurs mouvements. Il corrigea la posture de quelques uns d'entre eux puis reprit son chemin.

Sa tournée fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'un Papillon des Enfers. Il le laissa se poser sur sa main et transmettre son message. Il était demandé par le Capitaine Général. Il se rendit rapidement au terrain de la première division. Le lieutenant de la première division le salua et le pria d'entrer, puis le mena jusqu'à la salle de réunion.

Le dos droit et la tête haute, il s'inclina respectueusement devant le Capitaine Général. Celui-ci lui expliqua alors de quoi il s'agissait : « Capitaine Kuchiki, je vous ai appelé ici car nous sommes confrontés à une situation délicate dans le monde réel. D'étranges énergies se sont rassemblées dans un quartier précis de la ville de Karakura. Les shinigamis présents dans cette zone n'ont rien trouvés bien qu'ils aient sentis ces anomalies d'énergies. Il me semble que vos capacités plus fines pourraient nous être utiles. Vous connaissez la valeur de la discrétion et l'on peut vous faire confiance pour agir au mieux aussi bien pour la Soul Society que pour les habitantsde Karakura. C'est pourquoi vous avez été choisi pour cette mission. Nous n'enverrons personne vous seconder tant que vous n'aurez pas pleinement évaluer la situation. »

« Bien sûr, Capitaine Général. Y-a-t-il autre chose que je devrais savoir ? »

« Ce rouleau contient toutes les informations qui ont pu être rassemblées jusque là. Malheureusement, étant donné l'étrange nature de ces événements, les renseignements sont peu nombreux. »

« Quand la mission doit-elle commencer ? »

« La porte Senkai sera ouverte ce soir. » dit le Capitaine Général puis il renvoya le capitaine de la sixième division : «Vous pouvez aller vous préparer .».

Le capitaine Kuchiki s'inclina à nouveau et prit congé. Il avertit son propre lieutenant qu'il devrait prendre en main la division jusqu'à ce que sa mission soit achevée. Il y avait des questions bien sûr, mais un regard bien placé fit taire toutes les interrogations que le lieutenant Abarai aurait pu émettre. Il n'y avait rien à dire de toute façon... Il y avait bien trop peu de données.

Il se demanda pourquoi la deuxième division n'avait pas été envoyée. Pourquoi recourir à un capitaine seul alors qu'une division entière se consacrait à ce genre de problème ? Cependant, il n'était pas de ceux qui questionnent les ordres. Si le Capitaine Général pensait qu'il convenait bien mieux pour cette tâche, c'est qu'il avait une très bonne raison de penser ainsi et il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

Il acheva ses préparatifs, dîna et se rendit au portail. Il fut bientôt de l'autre côté de celle-ci et dans la boutique appartenant à Uruhara. Un gigai était prêt et l'attendait. Il s'installa dedans, c'était toujours étrange d'entrer dans un gigai après ne pas en avoir approché un pendant longtemps. Au moins, les vêtements disponibles étaient bien mieux cette fois-ci. Il devrait remercier sa sœur pour sa prévoyance. Pantalon noir et une chemise bleue à col boutonné … bien mieux que ces choses cauchemardesques que Kisuke avait généralement à disposition.

La seule chose qui l'étonna fut que Uruhara lui-même semblait n'avoir aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait... Et il aurait pu douter la véracité de sa déclaration si Uruhara n'avait pas semblé sincèrement énervé par ce fait. Il décida d'entreprendre un tour d'horizon rapide de la zone. Il pouvait se déplacer librement dans les environs étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'une partie plus sure de la ville. Qu'une activité anormale se produise dans une telle zone était d'ailleurs assez inhabituel.

Mais les premières études ne montrèrent rien sortant de l'ordinaire. La situation resta la même durant la semaine et demi qui suivit. Il faisait des rapports réguliers et gardait contact avec Soul Society. Bien qu'il n'ait toujours pas rassemblé de preuves concrètes, il avait bien remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel. Il essayait de la localiser. C'était frustrant de sentir sans rien voir, de savoir mais de ne rien pouvoir prouver. Il ne permettrait pas qu'une chose pareille continue encore longtemps.


	2. Chapter 2, Procrastination

**Bonjour à tous! **

**Et voici le deuxième chapitre, cette fois-ci nous allons faire connaissance avec une habitante de Karakura.**

**Mais une habitante pas tout-à-fait comme les autres. **

**Je voudrais remercier Gun d'ange pour son commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir!**

**Je vous conseille d'aller lire ses histoires, elles sont super!**

**Et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des commentaires, je suis toujours très heureuse d'en recevoir!**

**Disclaimer: Je ne suis qu'une traductrice, les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo et Erisia Nakayama à CeredwenFlame**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre deux

Procrastination

Elle pouvait les voir. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle avait toujours pu voir ceux qu'elle appelait les autres. Ils la voyait parfois, eux-aussi, et à d'autres moments, non. Mais elle les voyait toujours. Elle avait tout d'abord pensé que c'était normal. Mais les gens se mirent à parler d'amis imaginaires et elle finit vite par apprendre l'intérêt de garder de telles choses pour soi. Elle n'avait pas l'impression de les imaginer. Ils lui semblaient si réels, leur présence si tangible.

Erisia Nakayama avait appris il y a bien longtemps le prix du silence. Les enfants devaient être vus mais non entendus chez elle. Son père était peu tolérant. Sa mère était d'ascendance et d'éducation noble, mais l'époque actuelle ne faisait plus attention à cela, les temps avaient changé. Ses parents étaient tous deux décédés à présent, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle avait pris l'habitude de porter le nom de jeune fille de sa mère et non celui de son père. Elle avait haï cet homme.

Son dos portait toujours les cicatrices des coups qu'il lui avait infligé avec sa ceinture pour la forcer au silence. Elle avait son propre appartement de taille modeste à la bordure de la ville de Karakura. Ce n'était pas beaucoup mais cela suffisait. Il n'y avait qu'elle, c'est pourquoi elle n'avait pas besoin de plus. Maintenant qu'elle était seule, les esprits qu'elle rencontrait venaient quelquefois lui rendre visite. Il y avait en particulier une petite fille très solitaire, et bien qu'elle sache que cette enfant était un fantôme, Erisia lui permettait fréquemment de se réfugier dans l'appartement et d'y goûter quelques instants de paix.

Elle se demandait souvent pourquoi elle pouvait voir ces esprits mais elle se disait que c'était la volonté des dieux. Elle essayait de les aider quand elle pouvait... et certains d'entre eux la remerciaient en lui tenant compagnie. Elle avait une petite chatte grise et blanche qui ressemblait à une boule de duvet, elle s'appelait Hana car elle l'avait trouvé gambadant entre les fleurs. Mais elle ressentait parfois le besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui pourrait lui répondre.

Hana semblait elle aussi capable de voir les esprits, mais elle n'en était pas surprise, les chats et les gens étaient dans des plans différents. Quant à elle, sa vieavait été plutôt monotone et ennuyeuse. Jusqu'à récemment. Les rêves se faisaient plus bizarres et plus marquants. Le message se répétait de plus en plus fort mais sous forme de symboles qu'Erisia n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre. A peu près au même moment que le début de ces rêves, elle commença également à être le témoin de choses de plus en plus étranges.

Par exemple, la déchirure noire dans le ciel. Comme si quelqu'un l'avait tranché pour révéler l'étendue noire de l'espace. Elle ne savait pas qui en était responsable, simplement que cela la terrifiait. Et puis il y avait des grands esprits comme des bêtes de cauchemars. Elle ne savait pas leur nom, ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait de Hollows. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle devait se tenir loin d'eux. L'instinct lui disait de fuir et elle fuyait. Elle était douée pour fuir et se cacher, elle avait appris très jeune. Tout d'abord pour échapper à son père, puis aux brutes à l'école, et maintenant... aux démons.

La nuit dernière, le rêve n'avait jamais été aussi fort. Elle avait presque l'impression que quelque chose la tirait... essayant de la guider quelque part, mais elle ne comprenait pas où. Il y avait ce son à mi-chemin entre un grognement et un ronronnement et quelque chose la poussant, par petits coups, à prendre un chemin dont elle ignorait la destination. Ce qui la poussait était plus proche du sol, car en la poussant, il lui donnait des petits coups derrière sa cuisse, juste au-dessus du genou... Tant de sensations bizarres...

Elle était dotée d'une très grande sensibilité qui lui permettait de percevoir les changements d'émotions et autres chez les personnes qui l'entouraient. Cependant ceci était quelque chose de complètement nouveau et elle n'était pas sure que cela finisse plaisamment ou devienne une nouvelle sorte d'enfer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'y penser maintenant, elle avait du travail à achever.

Elle était désormais à l'Université... avec une montagne de devoirs à rendre. Apparemment, la pire période était juste avant les vacances. Elle farfouilla dans les papiers de son prochain rendu et décida qu'une promenade serait judicieuse. Son esprit était bien trop troublé pour qu'elle arrive à se concentrer correctement. Elle enfila une veste légère et des chaussures et sortit de l'appartement après avoir vérifier qu'elle avait bien ses clés.

Il ne faisait pas froid mais il y avait comme un petit courant d'air humide qui subsistait après la pluie. L'air était pur. Elle avait toujours aimé l'odeur qu'avait la terre imprégnée par la pluie, comme si on l'avait à nouveau purifiée. Le calme et le silence l'apaisèrent et elle commença à oublier toutes les bizarreries qui encombraient son esprit, ce qui était une bonne chose. Ce qui était aussi nécessaire.

Tant de choses étranges, comme l'animal tel une ombre qu'elle entrapercevait parfois du coin de l'œil... Arrête Eri, ne pense plus à tout cela... elle se gronda. Elle avait besoin d'oublier afin de retourner à son travail l'esprit dispos et de l'achever avant la date limite. Elle détestait faire les choses au dernier moment lorsque cela pouvait être évité. Elle avait l'habitude d'agir de façon méthodique et ordonnée.

Son appartement en témoignait. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'ameublement, mais tout était propre et rangé. Elle gardait les choses bien ordonnées et limitait le plus possible la pagaille. Elle avait peu d'effets personnels. Une photo de sa mère, une peinture qu'elle avait réalisée plus jeune, et un bon nombre de livres. A part cela, rien d'autre ne valait le coup d'être mentionné.

Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée d'un petit parc et décida d'aller s'asseoir un moment sur les balançoires. Le courant d'air frais était agréable et elle n'était pas encore prête à retourner dans son appartement. Elle se sentait encore perturbée, mais cela commençait à s'arranger.


	3. Chapter 3, Destinée

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Et voici le chapitre trois, et oui, c'est du rapide!**

**Je dois dire que le commentaire de Gun d'Ange m'a fait tellement plaisir que ça m'a motivé pour traduire rapidement la suite.**

**Donc, si vous trouvez le suspens trop intense, envoyez moi des commentaires et je travaillerais deux fois plus vite!**

**Un grand merci à Makae qui me relit tous les chapitres dès que je les lui envoie!**

**Disclaimer: les personages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo et Erisia Nakayama à CeredwenFlame.**

**Et sans plus attendre, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre trois

Destinée

Personne ne savait. Personne ne comprenait – du moins pas encore. Pas même la jeune fille qu'il était destiné à protéger. Elle avait la sensation de sa présence mais elle ignorait encore tout de la réalité. Elle ne percevait pas encore ce qui avait été mis en mouvement . Malgré cela, l'ombre agissait de son mieux pour masquer ce qu'il savait dangereux afin que ces monstres qui surgissaient de la déchirure dans le ciel ne la trouvent pas.

Il était au courant des rêves qui la hantaient, il était une part d'elle après tout, il savait ce qu'elle savait, et il connaissait aussi des choses qu'elle ignorait encore, n'était pas à même de comprendre. Il y avait un voile la séparant de la vérité. Elle voyait les esprits, mais elle n'avait pas la moindre idée du pourquoi. Tant de questions qui devraient rester sans réponse. Mais le destin allait intervenir très prochainement, il le sentait dans l'air.

Au moins, il n'y eu aucun incident ce soir-là. Les jours passèrent et tout paraissait aussi normal qu'il devait l'être. Mais la tranquillité ne dure jamais longtemps- surtout dans une ville telle que Karakura. Erisia sentit l'anomalie avant même de la voir. Elle pouvait presque sentir la déchirure dans le ciel s'agrandir peu à peu. En ressentant cela, elle aurait normalement couru dans le sens opposé pour s'éloigner le plus loin possible de qui allait émerger depuis le trou dans le ciel. Elle était sur le point de le faire lorsqu'elle aperçu des enfants, sans doute de retour du parc, marchant vers ce qui allait bientôt être la dernière place sur terre où ils devraient se trouver.

Elle grimaça intérieurement et poussa un grand soupir en se résignant à faire ce que sa conscience lui dictait. Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'approcher de cette chose, mais elle valait mieux que ça. Elle savait que sa mère aurait été extrêmement déçue si elle n'agissait pas et laissait une telle chose se produire alors que son don lui permettrait peut-être de le stopper. La lâcheté était en-dessous d'elle. Sa mère descendait après tout d'une impératrice japonaise.

La gorge serrée, le dos droit, elle commença à se rapprocher de l'obscurité grandissante. Alors qu'elle arrivait à l'endroit entre les enfants et ce qui allait être une sorte de monstre, la chose atterrit. La peur étreignit son cœur et son âme. Elle savait que les enfants ne pouvait le voir, mais lui les voyait. Elle aurait souhaité ne pas le voir elle aussi. C'était immense, aussi grand qu'un immeuble à trois étage, si ce n'est plus. Féroce et abominable avec des muscles et des griffes, tourmenté et tordu par quelque chose et horrible à regarder. Cela ressemblait à quelque démon provenant des plus profondes abysses de l'enfer.

Les enfants étaient insouciants, c'était là un des fardeaux de son don. Son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine. Elle ramassa une pierre... c'était sûrement une très mauvaise idée.. mais il fallait qu'elle détourne l'attention de cette chose des enfants et il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Elle soupesa la pierre dans ses mains tout en réfléchissant à une solution. Elle se concentra, priant silencieusement, « faites que ça marche », en ritournelle dans sa tête lorsqu'elle prit enfin son courage à deux mains pour lancer la pierre sur la bête. Incroyable, mais vrai, elle toucha la chose quelle qu'elle fut. La bête grogna et elle détala telle une biche effarouchée. Au moins en la suivant, il s'éloignait des enfants mais tout ce qui lui restait dans la tête était : « qu'est-ce-que je fais maintenant? ».

Il était juste à l'entrée de la boutique d'Uruhara lorsque le téléphone standard donné à tous les shinigamis en mission sur la Terre se mit à sonner. Il avait déjà sentit l'étrange reiatsu. Il y avait eu quelque chose d'étrange, une énergie fluctuante avant même qu'il ait conscience de la présence imposante d'un Hollow. Le téléphone confirma les coordonnées et comme il avait abandonné son gigai, il fila afin de régler rapidement le problème. Lorsqu'il aperçut le Hollow, il fut surpris de voir une jeune fille cherchant à fuir le monstre.

Si elle fuyait, cela signifiait qu'elle pouvait le voir. Peut-être l'étrange énergie qu'il avait remarqué avant l'arrivée du Hollow était la sienne. Il faudrait étudier ça de près. Qu'elle ait été capable d'échapper à la bête et même d'avoir garder une certaine avance était impressionnant. Cependant il était facile de constater que ses forces la quittaient. Il n'hésita pas. Il se mit en mouvement, utilisant le Shunpo pour rattraper la créature et la jeune fille.

Alors qu'il parvenait à leur niveau, le Hollow donna un grand coup de ses griffes infernales, essayant d'attraper la fille. Ce qui se produisit durant les dixièmes de seconde suivants fut étrange et s'il ne regardait pas la jeune fille à ce moment, il ne l'aurait peut-être pas aperçu. Quelque chose – une ombre floue troubla l'air et sembla la frapper. Elle se mit à tomber quelques secondes avant que les griffes ne lui portent un coup fatal. La jeune fille était tout de même gravement blessée mais s'il agissait rapidement, elle pourrait survivre.

« Disperse-toi », l'ordre transforma son katana en milliers de lames ressemblant à des pétales de sakura. Dans son esprit, il usa de sa volonté pour les diriger rapidement, créant d'abord un bouclier autour de la jeune fille avant d'attaquer le Hollow. Lorsque les lames atteignirent leur cible, la créature hurla et le sang se répandit.

A travers le brouillard dû à la douleur et les gouttes de sang, Erisia se tourna faiblement vers l'étrange son. Elle vit un homme debout dans les airs ce qui était sûrement impossible. Autour de lui, des nuées de pétales de sakura semblait danser et virevolter. Elles se déplaçaient comme une tornade enragée de frelons furieux. Elle les regarda attaquer le démon. Cela ne faisait aucun sens... Sa faiblesse et la douleur finirent par submerger ses sens. Sa tête tourna et elle se laissa recouvrir par l'obscurité qui l'appelait.


	4. Chapter 4, un curieux combat

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, où Uruhara et Byakuya se posent plein de questions, et nous aussi!**

**Que de mystères! ^^, mais je parie que vous allez vite deviner de quoi il s'agit, non?  
**

**N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos suppositions et je vous dirai si vous chauffez!**

**Bonne lecture et profitez de ma cadence actuelle, je ne sais pas jusqu'à quand je serai capable de sortir un chapitre par jour!**

**(les commentaires pourraient aider à maintenir mon rythme, enfin, c'est juste une suggestion... ;) )**

**Disclaimer: les personnages de Bleach appartiennet à Tite Kubo et Erisia Nakayama à CeredwenFlame.**

* * *

Chapitre quatre

Un curieux combat

Tuer le Hollow prit peu de temps. Il en avait achevé des bien plus dangereux que lui. La bataille l'avait éloigné de la blessée. Il avait attiré le monstre plus loin afin de l'empêcher de finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Il revint près de l'humaine avec précaution. Si elle était la raison des fluctuations d'énergies observées dans le coin, il était préférable d'agir avec prudence. Il y avait eu bien trop de trahisons ces derniers temps pour se comporter autrement.

Alors qu'il était à deux mètres d'elle, quelque chose attira son attention. Une modulation dans l'énergie de la zone. Il cligna des yeux une première fois, puis une seconde. Cette ombre floue avait réapparue à l'exception qu'elle n'avait plus rien de flou. Entre la jeune femme et lui se tenait ce qui semblait être une panthère faite d'ombre. Il l'observa et sentit le poids du regard de la créature. Elle leva sa tête comme pour humer l'air. Byakuya s'avança d'un pas déterminé.

L'animal plissa les yeux en le dévisageant et inclina sa tête une fraction de seconde, de façon presque imperceptible, comme s'il accordait sa permission ou son approbation. L'image vacilla alors pour s'évanouir rapidement, mais il sentait toujours des yeux qui l'observait. Il se pencha sur la blessée. Le dos de la chemise en soie qu'elle portait avait été réduit en lambeaux. Sa peau était de couleur café au lait mais néanmoins pâle. Les marques de griffes n'étaient pas assez profondes pour être fatales cependant il ne s'agissait pas non plus de simples éraflures.

D'une main légère, il écarta les pans de tissu afin de mieux inspecter les blessures infligées par le Hollow. Il vit alors une chose curieuse, étrangement familière. Le symbole qui hantait ses rêves apparaissait entre ses omoplates. Sûrement, il ne s'agissait ici que d'une coïncidence et rien de plus, non ? Mais s'en était du moins la reproduction fidèle. Des fleurs de sakura et une forme étrange qui ressemblait à un kanji sans l'être... presque comme un sceau.

Il se força à se concentrer, la jeune femme était blessée. Il soigna ses blessures avec un kido de guérison mineur, juste ce qui était nécessaire pour qu'elle supporte le transport. Il ne pouvait faire plus en plein milieu d'une rue. Il la transporta ensuite rapidement à la boutique d'Uruhara.

« Et qu'avez-vous apporté ici ? » demanda Uruhara de ce petit ton bizarre et énervant dont il avait le secret.

« Cette jeune femme a été attaquée et blessée par un Hollow. Avant qu'il ne l'attaque, des phénomènes suspects se sont produits, qui me conduisent à croire qu'elle pourrait être à l'origine des anomalies que nous avons perçues. Il n'aurait pas été judicieux de la laisser blessée au milieu de la rue. » répondit Byakuya de son ton froid, presque professoral.

Tessai s'affaira aussitôt. L'homme de taille imposante était étonnamment doux et il prit précautionneusement la jeune fille des bras de Byakuya pour l'étendre sur le futon d'une pièce voisine, sur le ventre afin d'examiner ses blessures. « Vos aptitudes en premiers secours sont excellentes » commenta le géant.

« Il m'a semblé peu recommandé de la déplacer avant de m'être assuré que son état soit suffisamment stable. » répondit simplement le noble. Tessai opina et se mit à l'œuvre. Les cicatrices ne partiraient jamais complètement mais elles ne seraient apparemment pas les premières, la jeune femme en portait déjà quelques unes. Il s'interrogerait là-dessus plus tard.

« Dites moi donc, Kuchiki-san, ce qui vous a porté à croire que ce petit brin de femme est responsable des anomalies » demanda Uruhara en s'asseyant pour verser du thé.

« En recevant l'avertissement qu'un Hollow était apparu », commença-t-il, « je me suis naturellement rendu au lieu indiqué. En m'approchant, je vis cette jeune fille courir devant le Hollow. Il était évident qu'elle pouvait le voir et qu'elle cherchait à fuir. Ce qui n'est pas si surprenant que cela si l'on se rappelle le cas de Kurosaki Ichigo et de ses amis. Il s'agit plutôt de ce qui s'est passée après que je me sois occupé du Hollow... ».

Uruhara le regarda avec curiosité. « Alors, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Avant que la jeune fille ne soit tuée par les griffes du Hollow, il y a eu comme une ombre floue. Cette ombre l'a frappé ce qui a causé sa chute avant que les griffes ne l'atteignent. Quoi que cela ait pu être, il lui a sauvé la vie. Bien qu'elle ait été blessée, le coup aurait été fatal si elle n'était pas tombée. Après m'être occupé du Hollow, je me suis approché pour l'examiner. Avant de l'atteindre, l'ombre est apparue une nouvelle fois mais cette fois-ci très distinctement. » Il prit une pause.

Uruhara l'écoutait très attentivement. Bien sûr, le scientifique en lui était en train de devenir fou à cause de l'anticipation, se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir. « Continuez je vous prie, Kuchiki-san .»

« Il semble s'agir d'une panthère faite d'ombres. Elle s'est placé entre la jeune femme et moi. Elle m'a observé quelques instants puis a levé sa tête, semble-t-il pour humer l'air... Je me suis approché et, ses yeux fixés sur moi, elle a incliné sa tête comme si elle me permettait d'approcher. Même si elle s'est alors évanouie dans l'air, sa présence était palpable et je l'ai sentie me surveiller durant tout le chemin jusqu'ici. J'ai le sentiment qu'elle est encore à proximité, à nous observer. » expliqua Byakuya.

Quiconque racontant cette histoire l'aurait fait paraître bien plus intéressante, mais avec l'exposé presque professoral que Byakuya avait fourni, Uruhara avait l'impression de lire un rapport ennuyeux. Cependant sa curiosité était en éveil. « D'après vous, que pourrait être cette panthère d'ombre? » demanda-t-il.

« Ce n'était pas très différent de l'essence d'un zanpakuto. Mais pourquoi s'éveillerait-il dans l'esprit d'une femme vivante ? »

« Pourquoi en effet. S'il s'agit bien de cela, quelle est la raison de son éveil ? Si elle était morte et avait rejoint Soul Society, il n'y aurait rien d'étrange à ce qu'il s'éveille, et cependant la voilà. Bien sûr, ce pourrait ne pas être un zanpakuto. Nous devrons vérifier ce qui se passe avec la fille. » réfléchit Uruhara,. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il y avait de l'excitation dans sa voix. Il se contenait mais il donnait l'impression d'un enfant à Noël. Un chercheur avec un nouveau sujet...

Tessai apparut. « Ses blessures sont soignées, toutefois les cicatrices laissées par les griffes du Hollow ne disparaîtront pas. Elle se repose à présent. Je suis sûr que cette jeune fille aura de nombreuses questions au matin. »

« Prévenez-moi lorsqu'elle sera réveillée » demanda Byakuya avec son ton de capitaine. Tessai se contenta d'hocher la tête. C'était une situation très curieuse en effet. Et pour quelle raison le symbole de ses rêves se trouvait-il sur le dos de la jeune femme ? « Je vais retourner sur le lieu du combat et voir si l'on peut en tirer quelques informations. » annonça-t-il froidement en se levant et sortant de la pièce.

* * *

**Et voici l'introduction, Erisia va avoir une surprise à son réveil! **

**Elle va devoir faire connaissance avec un certain monde familier aux lecteurs de Bleach! **

**Nul doute que sa vie va prendre un nouveau tournant. **

**Et la mienne en prendra un aussi à chaque commentaire que je recevrai... ^^**


	5. Chapter 5, les ombres parlent

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Et voici le chapitre cinq où Erisia fait connaissance avec la mystérieuse panthère et Byakuya dresse toute une liste de questions...**

**A propos de la panthère, j'utilise le pronom "elle" parce qu'on dit une panthère, mais c'est un mâle en fait. Donc, quand on en saura plus sur lui, je dirai "il' parce que je ne parlerai plus d'une simple panthère mais de cette panthère qui est un mâle. **

**Ah! les subtilités de la langue française... ^^**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et je vous assure que le bouton "review" ne mord pas, vous pouvez l'utilisez, si, si! ^^**

**Disclaimer: les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, et Erisia Nakayama à CeredwenFlame, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice. **

* * *

Chapitre cinq

Les ombres parlent

Il se rendit au point d'arrivée du Hollow. Il se souvenait de la direction d'où provenait la jeune fille. Il retraça alors le chemin le plus logique qu'elle ait pu prendre. Il vit un parc et quelques enfants dans la rue en train d'observer des insectes et autres choses du même genre. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle elle avait attiré le Hollow ailleurs.

La raison voulait que, si elle pouvait voir le Hollow, l'instinct de survie qui l'aurait incité à fuir avait été réprimé par la vue de ces enfants. Si elle n'avait pas accaparé l'attention du Hollow, il les aurait attaqué. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit au courant de ce fait, mais rien qu'à regarder le Hollow, il était assez simple de s'apercevoir qu'il n'annonçait rien de bon.

Les enfants étaient inconscients des événements qui s'étaient déroulés. Cela signifiait assurément qu'ils ne pouvaient ni voir ni sentir d'aucune manière ce genre de choses. Il ajouta encore des questions à la liste sans cesse croissante dans son esprit. Le Capitaine Général lui avait confié la charge de cette mission et donc de cette situation. Un fois réveillée, il devrait interroger la jeune femme. Il fallait qu'ils démêlent toute la situation dans ses moindres détails. C'est pourquoi il gardait en mémoire les questions qui se devaient d'être posées ou dont la réponse était nécessaire, et peut-être celles qu'il voulait poser.

Il était en effet curieux quant à cette marque sur son dos. Il expliquerait simplement qu'il l'avait vu en examinant ses blessures, ce qui était la vérité. Bien que cela n'apporte rien à l'enquête, dans son esprit, cela était néanmoins lié, dû au fait qu'il ait eu des rêves dans lesquels apparaissait ce symbole juste avant que le Capitaine Général lui confie cette mission.

Il tenta de sentir et discerner les résidus de reiatsu de la zone, mais après son combat avec le Hollow, son propre reiatsu avait sûrement décimé toute trace résiduelle qu'il y aurait pu avoir. Constatant que n'importe quelle recherche rapide qu'il ferait serait vaine, il prit le chemin du retour vers la boutique d'Uruhara.

La noirceur de son rêve aurait dû l'inquiéter. Mais elle était tellement éreintée, si désespérement épuisée... N'était-elle même pas trop fatiguée pour rêver ? Cependant, elle se trouvait dans ce rêve. Elle avait mal, avec l'impression que son âme elle-même souffrait. En réalité, ce n'était pas si loin de la vérité. Les griffes du Hollow l'avaient sérieusement amochée. Elle était vivante, et ces blessures avaient été soignées. Mais certaines blessures nécessitaient plus que des kido de guérison.

La panthère apparut dans l'ombre, l'observant. « Tu as approché la mort de près ce soir. Pourquoi avoir attiré l'attention du Hollow ? » demanda une voix grave et ronronnante.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, essayant de deviner d'où provenait la voix. « Hollow... qu'est-ce-qu'un Hollow ? » demanda-t-elle faiblement.

L 'ombre se détacha de celles qui composaient le paysage entièrement constitué de nuances de noir. « Cette chose immense qui t'a attaquée, on appelle ça un Hollow .»expliqua la panthère d'ombre.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » interrogea Erisia tout en se demandant négligemment comment une panthère pouvait parler.

« Je connais beaucoup de choses.. choses que je ne peux pas encore t'expliquer pour l'instant. Réponds à ma question. »

« Il y avait des enfants. Si je ne l'avais pas éloigné, il aurait attaqué les enfants. Aurais-je dû le laisser faire ? »

« Non, en effet. Je voulais simplement vérifier ton motif.» répondit la voix.

« Qui était cet homme ? » s'enquit Erisia.

« Quel homme ? »

« Celui debout dans les airs... celui qui a attaqué cette chose que vous appelez un Hollow. »

Si elle avait vu la face de son interlocuteur, elle aurait noté sa surprise. La panthère avait cru qu'elle s'était évanouie à cause de la douleur avant que le shinigami n'intervienne.

« Ce n'est pas une question dont la réponse est aisée. »

« Qu'est-ce-qui la rend si compliquée ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il y a des choses que tu n'est pas encore prête à entendre. Ce qu'est cet homme en fait partie. Tu en sauras plus une fois que tu te seras reposée. Lorsque tu t'éveilleras, je suis sûr que tu verras à nouveau cet homme et qu'il te posera des questions. Tu dois être forte Erisia. Ne les crains pas car ils sont là pour t'aider. »

« Tu connais mon nom, mais j'ignore le tien. Qui sont-ils ? »

« Tu ne peux pas entendre mon nom pour l'instant, Erisia. Mais je te le dirai quand tu seras prête. Quant à qui ils sont... ils te le diront certainement avant qu'ils ne te posent de questions sur ce qui s'est passé. Ils voudront savoir depuis combien de temps tu peux voir des esprits comme le Hollow, pourquoi tu t'es enfuie ainsi. Ils t'interrogeront aussi sur l'ombre qu'ils ont vu... c'est-à-dire moi. Je ne les crains pas, dis leur ce dont tu te souviens. Je suis désolé pour mon rôle dans tout cela, Erisia. J'espère que tu sauras... J'ai peur que ta vie change grandement à cause de moi... J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner un jour. » La voix ronronnante s'adoucit en disant cela.

« Je ne comprends pas. » Sa tête commençait à la lancer.

« Je sais, et je suis désolé. Je dois te laisser maintenant, tu as besoin de repos. Je m'excuse de ne pouvoir répondre à tes questions pour le moment Erisia... mais il y a un temps et un lieu pour tout. » L'ombre s'évanouit. Elle voulait lui demander de rester mais la douleur dans sa tête et la profonde souffrance de son âme l'entraînèrent dans l'oubli d'un sommeil plus profond.

Il arriva à la boutique. Uruhara et Tessai étaient hors de vue. Ainsi que les deux autres. Il s'arrêta un instant à la porte de la pièce dans laquelle Tessai avait logé la jeune femme. Les questions flottaient dans son esprit mais il devrait attendre.

« Qu'est-ce-qui te rend si curieux, Byaku-bo ? » vint une voix, hélas, familière. Il regarda dans la direction du son, fronçant les sourcils en voyant le chat noir.

« Elle distançait un Hollow. C'est une humaine et cependant elle peut voir un Hollow et l'a même attiré vers elle afin de sauver des enfants. »

« Comment le sais-tu si tu n'as pas parlé avec elle ? »

« C'est la conclusion logique. En retournant sur le lieu où est apparu le Hollow, j'y ai vu des enfants. Puisqu'elle fuyait le Hollow, la raison veut qu'elle était capable de le voir ou du moins le sentir suffisamment pour savoir qu'il représentait un danger pour les enfants. Ce qu'elle espérait accomplir en l'attirant, nous ne le saurons qu'une fois qu'elle sera éveillée et à même d'être interrogée. » réfléchit Byakuya.

Yoruichi ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Aussi froide que soit la conclusion, cela avait un sens. Cependant, elle trouvait assez amusant que son habituel terme d'affection pour lui ne provoque rien. Cela devait être sérieux. « Tu devrais aller te reposer Byaku-bo. Tu ne voudrais pas effrayer la pauvre fille en venant la questionner. Et si tu deviens plus glacial que ça, je suis sure que tu gèleras ses réponses avant qu'elles ne quittent ses lèvres. » Le chat gloussa.

Byakuya jeta un regard noir à l'insupportable félin. « J'irai dormir, mais il reste d'abord du travail à achever. »

« Tout au travail et pas un brin de divertissement. Comme les choses ont changé ! Tu étais tellement plus intéressant auparavant... »

« Va-t-en Yoruichi, c'est une affaire sérieuse et tu es incapable de quoi que ce soit ayant la moindre ressemblance avec le sérieux. » se moqua-t-il.

« Très bien, comme tu voudras. Dis donc, tu es encore plus revêche que d'habitude. J'ai peur pour cette pauvre fille. Le repos ne sera pas suffisant pour aider.» dit-elle en sautant sur le rebord de la fenêtre laissée ouverte, puis à l'extérieur. Il se contenta de soupirer. Elle ne changerait jamais. Il secoua la tête et entreprit d'écrire ce qu'il aurait besoin de mentionner à la jeune femme lorsqu'elle s'éveillerait. Une fois terminé, il alla se reposer. Le lendemain promettait d'être intéressant si on mesurait les événements d'aujourd'hui.


	6. Chapter 6, Vient le matin

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Voici le chapitre 6! Erisia se réveille et rencontre des personnages mystérieux...**

**Suspens, suspens, quand tu nous tiens! ^^**

**Je voudrais remercier Makae, ma relectrice, et Gun d'Ange qui me laisse toujours des super commentaires!**

**N'hésitez pas à en faire autant... ^^**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimer: les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo et Erisia Nakayama à CeredwenFlame.**

* * *

Chapitre six

Vient le matin

Le soleil se leva et était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque la jeune femme se réveilla. Les autres habitants de la boutique s'étaient levés à leurs horaires habituels, le monde continuait de tourner. Tessai avait vérifié qu'elle ne subissait aucune séquelle après tout ce par quoi elle était passée. Elle dormait profondément. Il ne s'inquiétait pas, elle avait enduré bien plus que ce à quoi pourrait s'attendre un humain ordinaire. Le sommeil était réparateur et faisait partie du processus de guérison.

Uruhara avait apporté des vêtements propre pour la jeune femme et les avait laissés sur une petite table dans la pièce. Étant donné l'état de sa chemise, elle en aurait besoin lorsqu'elle se réveillerait et serait prête à partir. S'il avait scruté la pièce, personne ne pourrait le dire. Le propriétaire de la boutique semblait absent. Bien sûr, qui pouvait dire à chaque fois ce que ce chercheur fou mijotait ? Probablement rien de bon.

Byakuya s 'était levé et avait procédé à ses ablutions quotidiennes. Alors que tous étaient ailleurs, lui aussi avait fait glissé la porte de la chambre et examiné la jeune femme. Il eut la nette impression que la panthère d'ombre l'observait. Il n'entra pas, n'ouvrit pas la porte plus que ce qui était nécessaire pour une simple vérification, mais jeta néanmoins un coup d'œil.

Sa peau était pâle, excepté les endroits des blessures infligées par le Hollow. Les cicatrices, à présent soignées, avaient une teinte plus foncée, plus rouge. Ces cheveux étaient noirs tout en ne donnant pas cette impression. C'était curieux, peut-être une illusion due à la lumière. Mais ces cheveux faisaient penser à l'ombre et au clair de lune dansant sur la lame d'une épée... Sûrement un tour joué pas la semi-lumière étrange. Il ne savait pas à quoi ressemblaient ses yeux, il ne les avait pas vus. Elle paraissait reposée et ne semblait pas avoir changé de position depuis que Tessai l'avait allongée pour la soigner. Il se réprimanda mentalement pour s'être attardé aussi longtemps et ferma la porte.

« Dites-donc, quel spectacle inhabituel... est-ce de l'inquiétude de la part de l'éternellement stoïque Capitaine Kuchiki ? La lumière du matin doit sûrement jouer des tours à mes yeux. » retentit la voix exaspérément enjouée d'Uruhara.

Il faut reconnaître à son mérite que Byakuya n'exprima aucune réaction. Cependant, si Uruhara avait été capable d'entendre les pensées de l'autre homme, il aurait vraisemblablement fui jusqu'au lieu sûr le plus proche. Calme et posé, il se retourna. « Elle a bravé un Hollow et a survécu à cette rencontre. Lorsqu'elle se réveillera, elle devra répondre à nos questions. Il n'y a rien de plus que cela. » répondit-il froidement.

La porte fut fermée silencieusement et Bakuya quitta la boutique tel un vent hivernal, provoquant des frissons derrière lui. Uruhara savait quand il fallait se taire... au moins en ce qui concernait certaines personnes. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de provoquer Byakuya au point qu'il libère Senbonzakura dans la boutique. Il regarda la porte close. Il était plus logique de penser qu'il s'agissait simplement du travail. Avec Kuchiki, c'était toujours le travail. Quel honteux gâchis de sa jeunesse.

Alors que la matinée s'achevait, Erisia commença à émerger du sommeil. La première chose qu'elle remarqua était semblable à de la douleur. Ce n'était pas entièrement physique et donc plus difficile à comprendre. La douleur reflua et elle eu l'impression que son corps était du plomb. Elle était sur le point de chercher un moyen pour rester dans l'état d'inconscience d'où elle venait d'émerger. Cependant, maintenant qu'il avait débuté, elle ne pouvait enrayer le processus du réveil. Un léger gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle soulevait ses paupières.

Sa vision fut tout d'abord très floue, ce qui l'empêcha de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Sa vue s'éclaircit rapidement et elle se mit à cligner des yeux. Elle ne se trouvait plus là où elle était tombée. Ce qui la soulageait un peu. Toutefois, elle n'était pas à l'hôpital et certainement pas chez elle, alors quel était cet endroit? Elle se leva prudemment, ce qui provoqua des tiraillements à son côté. Les parties lacérées étaient maintenant rigides bien qu'elles aient été soignées. Elle écarta les lambeaux de sa chemise et remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus les empreintes des griffes. Le dos et le côté de sa chemise étaient bien lacérées mais il n'y avait pas de blessures sur la peau en-dessous, enfin... pas les marques auxquelles on aurait pu s'attendre, simplement des cicatrices. Cela n'avait pas de sens.

Elle observa timidement la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Il n'y avait pas grand choses à voir. Seulement un futon et quelques objets deci delà. Elle remarqua alors des vêtements pliés. Elle s 'avança vers eux, elle se sentait faible et quelque peu instable mais elle ne trébucha pas, Dieu merci. Ils étaient à sa taille, juste un simple jean et un tee-shirt. Mais c'était mieux que sa chemise en lambeaux et son pantalon taché de sang,.Bien que le pantalon soit noir, le tissu était rigide là où son sang l'avait imprégné.

Elle revêtit la paire de jeans et le tee-shirt rose qui avait quelques lapins dessinés devant. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle aurait choisi pour elle-même, préférant un style plus mûr mais c'était mieux que de partir avec les restes de sa chemise. Une fois habillée, elle plia ses propres vêtements, plus par habitude qu'autre chose puisque qu'ils devraient être jetés. Puis elle scruta de nouveau la pièce, se sentant un peu perdue.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-elle partir en exploration et peut-être trouver qui l'avait sauvée et soignée ? Ou alors rester dans cette pièce et attendre qu'ils viennent la voir ? Elle se tenait là, perdue dans ses pensées, ses vêtements pliés dans ses mains lorsque le problème se résolut de lui-même. La porte s'ouvrit et l'ombre qui se dessina sur le sol lui fit dresser la tête.

Ses yeux presque d'onyx se levèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent des yeux gris foncé. Elle n'avait pas vraiment songé à bouger mais à ce moment, elle perdit toute capacité de mouvement et se retrouva congelée là où elle se trouvait. Le choc en partie, et quelque chose d'autre aussi la laissèrent seulement capable de rester debout. C'était l'homme qui s'était tenu debout dans l'air. Mais ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce-pas ? Il devait sûrement s'agir de son esprit qui délirait à ce moment là, bouleversé par tout ce qui s'était passé, non ?

Il était de grande taille et il y avait quelque chose de majestueux en lui bien qu'il ne fasse que se tenir sur le seuil de la porte. Il avait de long cheveux noirs... Elle se réprimanda mentalement avant de revenir à la situation présente. Elle s'inclina poliment. « Je vous prie de m'excuser, je n'avais aucune intention de vous dévisager, j'ai été surprise. » dit-elle doucement.

Il la regarda avec attention. S'il avait été étonné par sa réaction, personne n'aurait pu s'en apercevoir. Cependant, il appréciait de voir enfin une personne respectueuse. « Nous pensions que vous dormiez encore, pardonnez moi de vous avoir surprise. » répondit-il froidement mais néanmoins avec politesse. «Comment vous sentez-vous?» demanda-t-il.

« Confuse surtout, mais physiquement, juste un peu rigide. Comment... » elle s'arrêta, baissant les yeux alors qu'elle perdait ses mots. « Comment se fait-il que je sois guérie ? Ais-je dormi longtemps ? » demanda-t-elle, son ton trahissant son anxiété.

« Les explications viendront plus tard. Vous avez dormi moins d'un jour. » répondit-il.

C'est à ce moment qu'une autre voix s'éleva à côté du noble. « Notre invitée s'est réveillée, merveilleux ! » dit Uruhara. Byakuya s'écarta afin que la jeune femme puisse voir son interlocuteur.

« Avez-vous faim ? Nous étions sur le point de déjeuner. » dit Uruhara avec un sourire désarmant.

« Je ne voudrais pas vous incommoder plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait. Vous avez réussi je ne sais comment à me soigner, m'avez laissé des vêtements et permis de me reposer ici... »

« Pas de chichis. Vous êtes notre invitée, venez, asseyez-vous et mangez avec nous. Vous devriez vraiment manger quelque chose, ça vous aidera à vous sentir mieux » gronda Uruhara. Erisia s'inclina pour accepter et se glissa hors de la pièce. Elle s'arrêta un instant près de l'homme qui l'avait sauvée.

Elle le regarda et dit doucement, « Merci ». Puis elle reporta son attention à la table à laquelle elle était invitée à s'asseoir.

* * *

**Et voilàààà! Erisia va enfin avoir des explications et apprendre plein de nouvelles choses. **

**Que va-t-elle devenir? Sa vie va-t-elle changé du tout au tout? **

**Qui est cette mystérieuse panthère d'ombre?**

**Mystère et boule de gomme, du moins jusqu'aux prochains chapitres! ^^**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé et si vous trouvez qu'il faudrait améliorer certaines choses, dites le moi, j'en serai ravie! **


	7. Chapter 7, Repas et questions

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Voici venu le temps des questions pour les uns, des réponses pour les autres.**

**Uruhara et Byakuya commencent à y voir plus clair... ou pas!**

**Niark, niark, suspens, mystères et boules de gomme!**

**Pour Byaku: oui, il y aura de la romance, après tout c'est un bya/OC, mais ça ne viendra que plus tard, on aura d'abord des petits indices deci delà. Kuchiki Byakuya est plutôt du genre à réfléchir longuement avant d'agir! Merci pour ton commentaire encourageant!  
**

**Alors, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture et un excellent commentaire à la fin! ^^**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo et Erisia Nakayama à CeredwenFlame!**

* * *

Chapitre sept

Repas et questions

A son léger merci, Byakuya la considéra un instant et inclina la tête pour accepter sa gratitude. Il ne répondit pas « de rien » mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il n'avait pas non plus besoin de demander pourquoi elle le remerciait. Bien qu'il puisse être légèrement surpris qu'elle ait gardé des souvenirs des événements qui avaient suivi l'attaque du Hollow, il l'avait vu regarder dans sa direction après qu'il ait libéré son zanpakuto. Cet instant entre eux ne dura que le temps de quelques secondes, mais il fut remarqué par au moins l'une des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Elle s'approcha de la table et s'assit à l'emplacement vide que l'homme au chapeau avait désigné de la main. Cela la positionna entre cet homme et celui qui l'avait sauvée. Uruhara sourit. « Voilà, ça n'était pas si difficile que ça, non ? » demanda-t-il avec un léger gloussement. Il était impossible de savoir s'il parlait du fait qu'elle se joigne à eux pour le déjeuner ou quelque chose d'autre. « Bien, maintenant, comment devons-nous vous appeler ? » demanda-t-il en regardant la jeune femme.

« Oh, je vous prie de m'excusez pour ne pas m'être présentée plus tôt. Je suis Erisia Nakayama. » dit-elle avec le ton doux qui lui était particulier.

Uruhara sourit avec l'un de ses sourires désarmant. « Ne vous faites pas de souci pour ça. Erisia, quel nom charmant et unique. Je suis Kisuke Uruhara et voici ma boutique. » commença-t-il. Puis il entreprit de lui introduire les autres personnes assises autour de la table. Il continua tout au long du repas à bavarder, les sujets sérieux pouvant attendre la fin du déjeuner.

La fille avait besoin de manger après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré. Cela aiderait son corps à prendre en charge ce que les soins seuls ne pouvaient régler. Tout en mangeant et papotant, il l'observa. C'était un chercheur et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entrer dans un état d'esprit au moins à moitié scientifique dès que quelque chose de nouveau se présentait à lui. Alors qu'il l'épiait, il trouva une source d'amusement. Erisia se comportait d'une manière similaire à celle de Byakuya. La seule réelle différence entre les deux était qu'Erisia laissait de la place pour de la douceur et de la chaleur alors que Byakuya passait pour quelqu'un de beaucoup plus froid. Mais c'était malgré tout amusant. Tous deux se comportant comme il faut, tous deux avec un port majestueux. Mais il garda cette observation pour lui.

Une fois le déjeuner achevé et la table débarrassée, il concentra à nouveau son attention sur elle. Il était au courant de la mission confiée à Byakuya et bien qu'il sache que le Capitaine préférerait mener lui-même l'enquête, il ne voyait aucun mal à ouvrir la conversation. « Alors dites nous, Erisia, vous rappelez-vous quoi que ce soit sur ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ? » demanda-t-il.

Erisia baissa les yeux un instant lorsque la question lui fut posée. La panthère l'avait prévenue qu'ils seraient curieux. Elle lui avait dit de ne pas avoir peur et de répondre du mieux qu'elle pouvait. « je me rappelle certaines choses, bien que je m'interroge sur certains de ces souvenirs. » admit-elle.

« Et pourquoi cela ? » demanda Uruhara.

« Ce dont je me rappelle ne devrait pas être réel, être possible... enfin, logiquement. »

« Et bien, dites le nous quand même et peut-être pourrons-nous vous aider là-dessus. » l'amadoua-t-il.

Erisia opina pour acquiescer et se mit à raconter ce dont elle se souvenait. Elle se sentait légèrement mal-à-l'aise sous le regard de tous ces gens. Uruhara fut quelque peu surpris qu'elle réponde de façon si franche. Bien qu'il soit manifeste que cela la gênait, elle partageait ouvertement toutes les informations en sa possession... Très curieux en effet.

« Pourquoi avoir attiré le monstre et l'incité à vous prendre en chasse ? » demanda le Capitaine Kuchiki de sa voix froide. Oh ! il avait réintégré le mode « en plein travail », non que son mode lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas soit très différent mais l'atmosphère était plus lourde autour de lui lorsqu'il était dans le mode «travail».

« Il y avait des enfants s'approchant de l'endroit où le... Hollow allait atterrir. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser les attaquer. » répondit-elle.

Plusieurs paires d'yeux clignèrent lorsqu'elle utilisa le terme Hollow. « Comment se fait-il que vous connaissiez ce terme... Hollow?»

Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux. « La panthère d'ombre me l'a appris. Est-ce incorrect?»

Uruhara sourit, essayant de rassurer à nouveau la jeune femme. « Non, ce n'est pas incorrect. Dites nous en plus sur cette panthère d'ombre.» dit-il d'un ton encourageant.

« J'ai peur de ne pas savoir grand chose. Bien que j'ai souvent senti qu'il y avait quelque chose... m'observant, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu. La nuit dernière, j'ai eu un rêve des plus étranges... un monde d'ombres et cette voix ronronnante qui en a émergé. Puis enfin, une ombre dont la forme était celle d'un félin s'est séparée de la masse noire derrière et cette panthère m'a parlé. Elle m'a dit que vous auriez des questions et que je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter. Que je devrais répondre avec franchise. » expliqua-t-elle.

Uruhara, Byakuya et Tessai réfléchissaient à la signification de tout ceci. C'était très étrange, bien qu'avec les informations fournies par Byakuya, ils aient à disposition quelques pièces du puzzle en plus. Mais était-ce vraiment ce qu'ils pensaient ? Ururu et Jinta s'étaient excusés et étaient partis. Erisia se sentait légèrement nerveuse, laissée avec ces trois hommes, mais elle refoula son anxiété.

« Cette panthère d'ombre a-t-elle un nom ? » demanda Byakuya.

« Il ne voulait pas me dire son nom. Il a dit que le temps n'était pas encore venu pour moi de l'apprendre. Que je n'étais pas prête à l'entendre. » Elle ne les regarda pas en leur parlant, ses yeux fixés sur un point de la table. Ils furent tous silencieux un moment alors qu'ils réfléchissaient à la signification de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Bien qu'Erisia fut silencieuse plus à cause de sa confusion et de son anxiété que de ses pensées.


	8. Chapter 8, Explications

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Voici venu le moment des explications pour Erisia, mais ces explications posent plus de questions qu'elles n'en résolvent...**

**Cela fait une semaine que j'ai commencé à poster mes traductions, et nous en sommes déjà au chapitre huit!**

**ça mérite bien un commentaire, non? ;)**

**Bon, et bien je vous laisse en compagnie d'Erisia, Byakuya, Uruhara et Tessai...**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimer: les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo et Erisia Nakayama à CeredwenFlame.**

* * *

Chapitre huit

Explications

Le silence fut rompu lorsque la petite femme leva les yeux et regarda celui qui l'avait sauvée. «Comment se fait-il que vous soyez capable de vous tenir dans l'air comme s'il s'agissait du sol?» demanda-t-elle doucement. Byakuya ne fut pas surpris par sa question, il s'était demandé si elle allait l'interroger là-dessus étant donné qu'elle semblait se rappeler un bon nombre de choses que la plupart n'auraient pas remarqué, leur esprit et leurs sens embrouillés par la douleur. «Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux discuter de l'attaque du Hollow d'abord. Si vous souhaitez toujours une réponse après cela, je vous la donnerai.» répondit-il. Cela lui fournirait un peu de temps pour déterminer s'il devait lui parler du monde au-delà de celui qu'elle connaissait.

Uruhara s'étonnait de la réaction de Byakuya. Mais il préféra à nouveau garder le silence, il se ferait museler immédiatement et finirait certainement gravement blessé s'il faisait part de ses observations. Le mieux était de se taire et de voir comment les choses continueraient à se jouer. « Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous capable de voir les Hollows?» demanda-t-il.

«D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours vu des esprits. Tout le monde pensait que je me créais des amis imaginaires lorsque j'étais petite... mais ils ne venaient pas de mon imagination. Cependant, je n'ai commencé à apercevoir des Hollows que récemment.»

«Est-ce qu'un changement, un événement dans votre vie pourrait en être la cause ou pensez-vous qu'un autre facteur est la raison pour laquelle vous voyez ces Hollows à présent?»

« Je l'ignore... je suis désormais des cours à l'Université, mais c'est le seul changement qui me vienne à l'esprit. Je n'ai pas été malade ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Peut-être n'étais-je pas au bon endroit pour les voir auparavant, et pour cela, j'en suis reconnaissante.» réfléchit-elle.

Tant de choses sur lesquelles réfléchir, tant d'informations à gérer. Au moins, Uruhara était à présent convaincu que la jeune femme était le reiatsu anormal apparu lors de leurs études sur la zone. «Depuis combien de temps voyez-vous la panthère d'ombre?»

«Je ne l'ai vu que dans le rêve que j'ai eu alors que je me reposais après l'attaque. Je pense qu'elle est peut-être avec moi depuis toujours. Elle s'est excusée, disant que les récents événements étaient de sa faute. Je ne peux pas vous répondre plus précisément, je vous prie de m'excuser.»

«Ne vous excusez pas. Il s'agit d'une situation étrange d'un bout à l'autre. Puisque vous pouvez voir les esprits depuis toujours, je ne vois aucune raison de vous cacher certaines choses. Il existe un monde au-delà de celui-ci où vivent les esprits des morts. Ce monde s'appelle Soul Society. Je ne vous ennuierai pas à vous en exposer tous les détails maintenant. Certains esprits restent ici à cause d' attachements terrestres. Des personnes de Soul Society, les shinigamis, ont pour rôle de rassurer ces esprits et de les aider à trouver leur chemin vers Soul Society ou vers le cycle de vie pour renaître si tel est le destin de leur âme. Ces Hollows viennent d'un autre monde que je ne détaillerai pas pour l'instant. Tuer les Hollows est l'un des devoirs des shinigamis. Les shinigami protègent aussi bien les esprits que les vivants.» expliqua Uruhara.

Ce n'était pas la meilleur explication qui soit mais peut-être la plus sure. Byakuya le regardait d'une façon qu'il n'était pas sûr de bien déchiffrer. Il était soit mécontent, soit curieux que Uruhara en ait dit autant. Mais ce qui est fait, est fait. Il ne pourrait pas y remédier. Erisia fut silencieuse un instant pour essayer d'engranger toutes les informations dont on l'avait inondée. Son esprit arriva à une conclusion assez rapide malgré les nœuds embrouillés que ces renseignements créaient dans sa tête.

Elle se tourna une nouvelle fois vers l'homme nommé Byakuya. «Vous êtes donc un shinigami?» demanda-t-elle. Uruhara eut un petit sourire satisfait. La fille avait un esprit vif.

Byakuya opina. « Comme Uruhara vous en a averti, il n'a expliqué que peu de choses, limitant les détails. Mais en effet, je fais partie des shinigamis.»

Elle avait une autre question mais elle la chassa avant de pouvoir la poser. Ce serait inconvenant de la poser, elle était de nature plus personnelle et elle ne demanderait pas une telle chose. Elle venait à peine de rencontrer ces gens après tout. Cependant, Uruhara remarqua son trouble. «Qu'alliez-vous demander?»

Elle secoua la tête. «Il ne serait pas approprié de la poser.»

Uruhara gloussa. «N'importe quoi, ma chère ! Si vous ne la poser pas, vous n'aurez jamais la réponse.»

«Il s'agit juste de... avec le...» elle s'arrêta un instant «Je vous prie de m'excuser, je ne suis pas sure de comment la formuler.»

Uruhara posa gentiment sa main sur son épaule. «Tout va bien, demandez simplement.» Elle opina.

J'avais remarqué la différence entre votre tenue de shinigami et la façon dont vous êtes habillé à présent. Il y avait quelque chose... même dans ces vêtements plus normaux... Vous êtes quelqu'un d'important à Soul Society... Ai-je raison?» demanda-t-elle en regardant une fois de plus Byakuya. «Je vous prie de m'excuser, je ne voulais pas paraître impolie.»

Uruhara était très content de la situation. Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas aperçu les yeux de Byakuya s'ouvrir d'une fraction de millimètre plus grands sous le coup de la surprise. Toutefois, il se remit vite de son état de choc. «Je suis l'un des Capitaines des Treizes Divisions de Protection et le chef de l'une des Quatres Familles de Haute-Noblesse.» répondit-il de son ton calme et monotone. Quel dommage que sa voix ne trahisse aucun étonnement, cela aurait été très amusant, pour Uruhara du moins.

Erisia eut l'air surprise puis baissa son regard. «Je vous prie de m'excuser.» répéta-t-elle à nouveau, doucement.

«Afin de vous expliquer, puisque le Capitaine semble réticent à le faire, chaque shinigami appartient à l'une des Treizes Divisions de Protection. . Elles sont responsables de la protection de Soul Society et du Monde Réel. Généralement, chaque division a une spécialisation. Encore des détails ennuyeux... Bien sûr, il n'est pas nécessaire que vous connaissiez tout cela. Il y des Capitaines, leurs lieutenants, les sous-officiers et les simples membres. Je suis sûr que cela vous suffit comme information pour votre compréhension. Expliquer le tout en long et en large prendrait beaucoup trop de temps, je le crains.»

Erisia acquieça. Elle pouvait imaginer à quel point ce serait long et compliqué. «Je vous remercie pour m'avoir déjà expliqué tant de choses, Uruhara-san. Et merci de ne pas avoir fourni trop de détails. Je crains qu'il n'y ait eu beaucoup trop de nouvelles choses à intégrer en trop peu de temps et mon esprit commence à être surmené.» admit-elle.

Elle s'arrêta, réfléchissant un instant. «C'est donc parce que vous appartenez à ces Divisions de Protection que vous êtes venu enquêter... pour stopper le Hollow?»

«Ce n'est pas la seule raison de ma présence ici.» répondit Byakuya.

«Oh?»

«J'ai été envoyé pour enquêter au sujet d'une anomalie dans l'énergie de cette zone. Si je n'avais pas reçu cette mission, le shinigami assigné à ce district aurait pris soin du Hollow.» expliqua-t-il.

«Avez-vous trouvé l'anomalie?» demanda-t-elle.

«Il me semble que oui.»

Elle était partagé entre demander ce dont il s'agissait ou garder pour elle cette question. Serait-ce mal perçu? Elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà dépassé la limite des questions appropriées. Uruhara eut un petit rire et regarda Tessai. «Elle a encore ce regard, mon ami. Combien de fois devrais-je vous dire que vous pouvez poser toutes les questions que vous souhaitez? Ceci est complètement nouveau pour vous, vous avez été affectée par ces choses et, comme on le dit, la connaissance est un pouvoir.» lui rappela Uruhara. S'il se moquait d'elle, ce n'était que très gentiment et cela faisait partie de sa nature.

«Quelle est l'anomalie?» demanda-t-elle enfin.

«Bien que le problème doive être examiner plus en profondeur, j'ai raison de croire que vous, Nakayama-san, êtes l'anomalie.» répondit Byakuya calmement.


	9. Chapter 9, Décisions

**Bonjour à tous!**

**C'est le moment de prendre des décisions concernant les jours qui vont suivre pour nos protagonistes.**

**La pauvre Erisia se trouve embarquée dans une aventure dont elle ignore encore tout. **

**Pas facile d'apprendre et de comprendre toutes ces nouvelles choses!**

**Elle pressent que sa vie va pas mal changer elle aussi, finie la tranquillité!**

**Uruhara continue à s'amuser en coulisse mais évite soigneusement toute réflexion. Que voulez-vous, l'instinct de survie est plus fort que l'envie de s'amuser! ^^**

**Je vais vous laisser découvrir tout cela par vous-même, bonne lecture!**

**Merci beaucoup Kotomi-Elia pour ton commentaire!  
**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo et Erisia Nakayama à CeredwenFlame.**

* * *

Chapitre neuf

Décisions

Elle ne put s'empêcher de cligner des yeux, en réaction à ses mots. Elle? Comment pouvait-elle être l'anomalie? «Moi?» souffla-t-elle, sa voix s'étranglant. Ce qui était sûrement excusable étant donné les ouragans dévastant son esprit. Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau allait se déconnecter de la réalité tant il était surmené.

« Vous voyez des esprits depuis toujours. Récemment vous avez également commencé à voir les Hollows. Je dois vous avertir qu'être capable de voir les Hollows est à la portée de quelques rares humains seulement, encore plus rares sont ceux qui peuvent le détourner de ses intentions premières et le distancer suffisamment de sorte à ne pas immédiatement devenir sa prochaine victime. Il y a aussi cette panthère d'ombre que vous avez mentionné. Vous ne l'avez peut-être aperçue que dans vos rêves cependant je l'ai vue. Elle vous a poussé sur le côté avant que les griffes du Hollow ne vous atteignent. Si elle n'avait pas agi ainsi, vous seriez morte sur le coup. Je l'ai également revue après avoir achevé le Hollow. Elle est apparue avant que je puisse m'approcher de vous et examiner vos blessures. Je pense qu'elle est restée à proximité, veillant sur vous tout le long de votre séjour ici.» expliqua Byakuya.

Uruhara fut quelque peu surpris que Byakuya fournisse autant d'informations, mais il est vrai que cela concernait directement la jeune femme et qu'elle finirait par être au courant tôt ou tard. Ce serait certainement extrêmement très intéressant d'observer les événements. Toutefois, il devrait bientôt intervenir, la fille devenait de plus en plus pâle et d'après son regard, il était facile de deviner qu'elle atteignait ses limites.

«Mais... qu'est-ce-que cela signifie... pour moi?» demanda-t-elle. Tessai admirait la jeune fille pour avoir osé poser la question. Elle paraissait intégrer les événements et diverses informations plutôt bien.

«Cela reste à voir. Je devrai en discuter avec mon supérieur et voir ce qu'il considérera être la meilleure manière de gérer cette situation à présent. » Il devrait tout expliquer au Capitaine Général et attendre sa décision à propos de la jeune femme. Un autre Ichigo n'était pas souhaité. Bien sûr, que cette jeune femme puisse voir les esprits et les Hollows et qu'ils suspectent cette panthère d'être l'esprit d'un zanpakuto ne voulait pas dire qu'il en résulterait forcément des problèmes pour eux.

Elle n'aimait pas cela, ça sentait le trouble à plein nez et elle n'avait aucune envie d'avoir des soucis. «Quand pourrais-je rentrer chez moi?» demanda-t-elle.

Uruhara n'avait pas réfléchi à cela. La fille avait dormi si longtemps qu'il avait fini par penser qu'elle resterait ici encore un jour voire plus. Si Byakuya avait l'intention de parler avec le Capitaine Général, cela prendrait au moins un jour complet avant qu'il ne revienne et peut-être plus, cela dépendrait de la longueur de l'entretien et si la fin de la conversation correspondait avec l'ouverture de la porte Senkai. Il y avait un bon nombre de facteurs à considérer. Ce serait plus sûr de garder la fille ici mais était-ce vraiment ce qu'ils devaient faire?

«Excusez nous un instant.» dit Uruhara doucement en se levant et faisant signe à Byakuya de le suivre. La jeune femme inclina sa tête et Byakuya se leva pour rejoindre Uruhara dans l'autre pièce.

Elle regarda Tessai. «Merci de m'avoir soigné.» dit-elle avec un léger sourire qui ne se reflétait pas vraiment dans ses yeux à cause de l'anxiété grandissante dans son cœur.

«Que voulez-vous Uruhara-san?»

«Devrions-nous garder la jeune fille ou la laisser rentrer chez elle?»

«Elle serait plus en sécurité ici. Ce serait également plus commode si jamais le Capitaine Général désire la rencontrer ou lui parler.»

«Devrions-nous lui demander d'arrêter ses activités, ses occupations?»

Cela ne dérangeait pas Byakuya. «Le Hollow l'a presque tuée. Si nous la laissons rentrer chez elle, il y a de fortes chances qu'un autre la trouve et cette fois-ci, il n'y aura pas forcément un shinigami à proximité pour la sauver. Jusqu'à ce que nous comprenions ce qu'est réellement cette panthère d'ombre et vérifions qu'elle est vraiment l'anomalie détectée, il serait bien plus sûr de la garder ici.»

«Je suis d'accord avec vous. J'ai de plus en plus la conviction que la panthère d'ombre est en réalité un zanpakuto. Elle peut voir les choses, mais elle ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Je n'arrive pas à lire son reiatsu ou très difficilement et je ne suis pas sûr d'en connaître la raison. Si c'est la panthère qui le cache, elle peut ne pas toujours y arriver. Elle pourrait se retrouver dans une situation dangereuse sans aucun moyen de s'en sortir. J'ai besoin d'examiner plus en profondeur tout cela.» réfléchit Uruhara.

Byakuya grimaça intérieurement... mode chercheur. « N'allez pas faire des expériences sur elle Uruhara-san. Cette jeune femme a eu assez de problèmes en vingt-quatre heures.» dit-il d'une manière qui faisait fortement penser à un ordre.

Ceci amusa Uruhara mais il n'en dit rien, ce n'était pas recommandé. «Combien de temps la garderons-nous alors?» demanda-t-il.

«La porte Senkai s'ouvrira à nouveau ce soir. Je partirai à ce moment là et parlerai avec le Capitaine Général aussi tôt que possible. Ne la laissez pas repartir jusqu'à mon retour. Cela ne devrait pas prendre plus de deux jours. S'il y a un problème, utilisez nos dispositifs de communication.» suggéra Byakuya. Pour lui, la conversation était finie, c'est pourquoi il retourna dans la cuisine.

Uruhara regarda le dos du noble alors qu'il s'en allait et soupira, secouant la tête. N'était-il pas supposé être en exil? Comment se faisait-il qu'il se retrouve avec tous ces problèmes de Soul Society sur les bras? Oh, et bien, c'était toujours plus intéressant que de ne rien faire. Il rejoignit lui aussi son siège.

«Nous avons discuté de la suite des événements, Erisia-san. Nous pensons plus prudent pour vous que vous restiez ici au moins jusqu'au retour du Capitaine Kuchiki. Étant donné que vous avez pu attirer l'attention de ce Hollow, il est probable qu'un autre vous trouve également. Si vous demeurez ici, nous pourrons veiller à ce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne vous trouve et nous pourrons discuter ensemble de la meilleure manière de gérer le problème de la panthère d'ombre.»

Elle baissa les yeux. «Quand partirez-vous Capitaine Kuchiki-san?» demanda-t-elle s'adressant à lui de manière très formelle. Il y avait certaines personnes auxquelles elle pourrait apprendre une chose ou deux quant aux bonnes manières et à la courtoisie...

«Le passage vers Soul Society sera ouvert ce soir. Je parlerai au Capitaine Général dès qu'il sera libre et retournerai dès que possible vous rendre compte de sa décision.»

«Puis-je retourner chez moi afin de prendre quelques affaires pour mon séjour ici? Je ne voudrai pas m'imposer plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait.» dit-elle doucement. Elle s'était vite résignée à la situation.

«Je vous accompagnerai.» répondit simplement Byakuya.

«Quelle galanterie, Kuchiki-san.» plaisanta Uruhara.

«Si un autre Hollow apparaît, Uruhara-san, il serait sage d'avoir un shinigami à proximité pour s'en occuper.» répondit-il très froidement. Byakuya avait vraiment le don pour enlever l'amusement de n'importe quelle situation.

* * *

**Alors! Qu'en pensez-vous? **

**Avouez, vous avez hâte de lire la suite, non?**

**Pour encourager votre traductrice préférée, il y a un moyen infaillible!**

**Je vais vous le révéler. Approchez... Plus près... Allons, ne soyez pas timides, encore plus près.**

**Ce moyen, c'est...**

**les...**

**commentaires!**

**Et oui, il y a un super petit bouton pas loin, là, vous voyez, celui où il y a écrit review. **

**Il permet de booster l'énergie de la traductrice et de la multiplier par 10!**

**Vous vous rendez compte! ^^**

**Ce que c'est quand même que le progrès!**

**Un petit mot gentil, un conseil bien placé, un peu d'encouragement, et hop, c'est reparti pour de nouvelles aventures! **

**Alors n'hésitez plus, foncez! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10, Pas son égal

**Bonjour à tous!**

**J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. **

**Non, non, personne n'est mort! c'est juste que mes partiels commencent demain et vont durer deux semaines.**

**Deux semaines en enfer! j'aurais préféré que ce soit à Soul Society, au moins j'aurais pu m'amuser! ^^**

**Bon, la conséquence, c'est que je ne vais plus être capable de sortir un chapitre par jour. Je vais quand même essayer d'en poster un tous les trois-quatre jours mais je ne promets rien. **

**Allez, c'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer!**

**Quoique, ça peut se révéler bénéfique pour moi, si vous ne supportez plus le suspens intoooléraaaable, ça vous encouragera peut-être à m'envoyer des commentaires rien que pour m'encourager à traduire plus vite! niark, niark, finalement ces partiels ne sont peut-être pas si mal que ça! ^^**

**Je réponds à tous les commentaires, promis! ceux qui m'en ont déjà envoyé peuvent témoigner!**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre dix, où Byakuya en apprend un peu plus sur Erisia!**

**Ah, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire plusieurs fois alors je m'excuse d'avance bien platement si vous trouvez plus de fautes d'orthographe que d'habitude. Paaaaaaaaaardooooonnn ! **

**Disclaimer: les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo et Erisia Nakayama à CeredwenFlame!**

* * *

Chapitre dix

Pas son égal

Ils décidèrent de partir tôt afin d'être certain de revenir à temps pour que Byakuya puisse rejoindre la porte Senkai lors de son ouverture. Bien qu'elle aurait dû ouvrir la marche puisqu'ils se rendaient chez elle, elle se positionna deux pas derrière lui. Ce que Uruhara remarqua et commenterait certainement plus tard avec Tessai. Ils rejoignirent d'abord l'endroit où le Hollow l'avait attaqué. Tous deux silencieux. Bien sûr, le Capitaine de la sixième division n'était pas qualifié de bavard normalement. Cependant, peu de choses semblaient normales depuis le début de ces rêves.

«Vous paraissez prendre tout cela plutôt bien.» commenta-t-il.

«Ai-je le choix?» demanda-t-elle doucement. Ils marchaient maintenant de concert et non elle derrière lui. Il avait ralenti sa marche jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient côte à côte afin de rendre la conversation plus aisée.

«Vous vivez près de l'endroit de l'attaque du Hollow, est-ce correct?»

«Oui. Je vous remercie de m'escorter.»

«Avez-vous peur?» demanda-t-il. Ce serait parfaitement normal si elle était effrayée.

«Je suppose, un peu, oui. Je le serai plus si je voyais à nouveau la déchirure dans le ciel, maintenant que je sais ce que cela signifie.» dit-elle avec un léger soupir.

«La plupart se serait juste enfui dans le sens opposé s'ils avaient eu ce don comme vous.» observa-t-il.

«Je ne fais pas partie de la majorité. Ma mère ne m'aurait jamais pardonnée si je m'étais enfuie et avais abandonné des enfants innocents devenir des victimes même si mes chances de les sauver étaient infimes.»

«Votre mère semble être une maîtresse femme.»

«Elle ne l'a pas toujours été. Mais elle avait sa fierté et a essayé de m'apprendre à être une personne meilleure. Elle m'a toujours dit que c'était mon devoir d'être supérieure à l'idée que les gens se feraient de moi, aux attentes qu'ils auraient envers moi.»

«Il y avait-il une raison quelconque qui l'a poussée à vous éduquer ainsi?» Il était curieux, cette jeune femme était si étrange, une anomalie dans tous les sens du terme.

«Je suppose que c'était son modeste moyen d'essayer de se conduire noblement, d'être noble. Il ne s'agissait peut-être pas du sens traditionnel du terme... en ces temps modernes, les titres n'ont plus d'importance... Mais ma mère descendait d'une impératrice, c'est pourquoi elle essayait d'être une personne plus vertueuse, meilleure. C'est pourquoi j'ai adopté son nom de jeune fille au lieu de porter celui de mon père.»

«Votre père est-il celui responsable des autres cicatrices que vous portez?» Il s'arrêta, réalisant avec quelle désinvolture il avait demandé cela. «Je vous prie de me pardonner, je les ai remarquées en examinant les blessures infligées par le Hollow. Il était déplacé de ma part que je vous pose une telle question. Vous n'avez pas besoin de répondre.» corrigea-t-il son faux pas.

«Ce n'est pas grave. La majorité de la ville est au courant de toute façon. Mon père était un homme d'affaire et il considérait que les enfants devaient être vus et non entendus. Les nuits où il buvait trop de sake, il insistait sur ce point par des moyens physiques. Cela n'a plus d'importance désormais, ma mère et lui ont tous deux quitté ce monde.»

«Je suis désolé que vous ayez du endurer de telles choses. Vous ne donnez pas l'impression d'un enfant bruyant.»

«Je ne l'étais pas. Mais un ivrogne ne se préoccupe pas du sens de ses actions.» répondit-elle calmement. Le reste du chemin fut parcouru en silence. Chacun méditant. Byakuya se réprimandait lui-même d'avoir été aussi désinvolte. Il se demandait ce qui en elle avait réussi à contourner son mur d'indifférence habituel.

Sa maison était un petit appartement dans un immeuble assez agréable. Quelques images et babioles mais rien qui ne montre que cet endroit appartenait à une étudiante allant à l'université. Il n'avait évidemment aucune idée de ce à quoi cela devrait ressembler. Seulement qu'ayant une sœur, il s'imaginait qu'une fille accumulerait des objets et souvenirs. Il y avait quelques peintures et au coin de chacune, il remarqua la présence de ce symbole qui le hantait.

« Que représente ce symbole?» demanda-t-il en montrant l'un d'eux sue un tableau.

« Il s'agit du sceau personnel de l'impératrice dont je vous parlait. J'ignore si celui que ma mère m'a légué est l'original manié par l'impératrice en personne mais les femmes de ma famille l'ont toujours conservé. Je l'ai fait reproduire en l'élargissant et tatoué pour essayer d'apporter de la beauté à une toile durement marquée par l'expérience.» expliqua-t-elle.

Ceci expliquait cela, mais il ignorait toujours la raison de ces rêves montrant ce symbole. Il aurait bon nombre de choses à discuter avec le Capitaine Général semblait-il. Elle le tira de ses pensées en lui proposant du thé. Elle en prépara un peu rapidement et le lui servit avec art et grâce puis s'excusa afin de rassembler les affaires dont elle aurait besoin.

«Pour combien de jours devrais-je prévoir mes bagages?» demanda-t-elle.

«Prévoyez assez pour deux-trois jours environ. Si la durée s'allonge, je suis certain que Uruhara-san ou Tessai-san vous escorteront afin de chercher ce qui vous sera nécessaire. Il est cependant peu probable que cela dure plus longtemps.»

Elle opina à sa réponse et se retira dans sa chambre. Elle remplit une petite valise roulante avec assez de vêtements pour quatre jours, son carnet de croquis ainsi que ses affaires de toilette. Elle jeta un dernier regard autour d'elle avant de quitter sa chambre. Elle allait lui manquer.

«Ne crains rien, je serai avec toi même là-bas» résonna une fois de plus cette voix ronronnante. Elle venait de sortir lorsqu'elle entendit cette voix, aussi la vit-il stopper net ses mouvements.

«Y-a-t-il un problème?» demanda-t-il bien qu'il ne montra aucune inquiétude.

«La panthère me parlait.»

«Que vous a -t-elle dit?»

«Elle m'a rassuré, me promettant qu'elle resterait avec moi même dans la boutique.»

«Vous ne souhaitez pas séjourner là-bas.»

«Je ne souhaite pas m'imposer. Mais je ne suis pas un shinigami. Je ne sais pas grand chose à propos des Hollows et je doute que leur jeter des pierres ne fasse quoi que soit d'autre que les rendre furieux. C'est pourquoi, si vous pensez que j'y serai plus en sécurité, je resterai là-bas jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit décidé autrement.»

«Vous avez jeté une pierre au Hollow?»

«C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour attirer son attention loin des enfants.» expliqua-t-elle en nettoyant et rangeant la tasse et la théière afin de ne rien laisser en désordre durant son absence. Il hocha la tête, c'était un bon raisonnement mais ce qui n'avait pas de sens était que la pierre l'ai vraiment touché. En la tenant, elle avait du inconsciemment imprégné la pierre de son intention et donc de son reiatsu, ce qui lui avait permis de frapper le monstre.

« Je suis prête, je ne voudrais pas accaparer votre temps plus longtemps. Merci encore de m'avoir accompagnée.» dit-elle doucement en s'inclinant poliment. A nouveau, il inclina la tête en acquiescement.

Il ouvrit la marche en direction de la boutique d'Uruhara. Une fois encore, elle restait deux pas derrière lui. Les personnes modernes, sans aucune connaissance quant au passé ou à la noblesse n'auraient pas compris qu'elle marchait à l'exacte distance à tenir envers une personne de la noblesse de la part d'une autre qui, sans être un serviteur, n'était pas non plus son égal.

* * *

**Et voilà! il faudra attendre un peu pour le prochain, mais quand même, reconnaissez que mon rythme est bien plus rapide que ce à quoi vous êtes habitué sur fanfiction, non? Bon, c'est sûr que la traduction prend moins de temps que l'écriture, mais quand même, alleeeeeeez!**

**Oui, je suis assez fatiguée, ce qui explique que je me mette à écrire tout et n'importe quoi et à être un peu plus déjantée que d'habitude. La fatigue a ce curieux effet chez moi... **

**Bon, je vais vous dire au revoir avant de sortir encore plus de bêtises.**

**P.S. : Les commentaires ont eux aussi un curieux effet chez moi, ils boostent mon énergie, avis aux lecteurs qui ne supportent pas le suspens! ^^**


	11. Chapter 11, Hypothèses

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Et voilà le chapitre onze!**

**J'ai bien cru ne pas pouvoir le poster ce soir, mon ordi avait des tas de problèmes. Ils ne sont pas encore réglés mais bon...**

**L'important c'est que le nouveau chapitre soit posté!**

**Enfin, j'espère vraiment pouvoir régler le problème, sinon je vais être bien bloquée!**

**Bon, et bien je vous laisse à votre lecture maintenant!**

**Et merci à Yingwhiteywolf pour ces encouragements!**

**Disclaimer: les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo et Erisia Nakayama à CerdwenFlame.**

* * *

Chapitre onze

Hypothèses

Le soir arriva rapidement ainsi que l'heure du départ pour Byakuya. Après avoir passé la porte Senkai, il préféra se diriger tout d'abord vers les quartiers de la première division au lieu de rentrer directement chez lui. Il rendrait son rapport au Capitaine Général et verrait à partir de là. Il était plus que probable qu'ils puissent seulement décider d'un horaire pour leur entretien, mais peut-être le Capitaine Général désirerait s'entretenir avec lui immédiatement. Il accepta poliment les salutations des gens qu'il croisait. Il devrait également faire un arrêt pour vérifier si son lieutenant se débrouillait sans problème. Avec un peu de chance, la paperasse ne s'était pas trop entassée.

Les choses étaient beaucoup moins préoccupantes dans le monde réel. Uruhara avait parlé avec Tessai lors de l'absence de Byakuya et de la fille. Ils avaient tous deux remarqué les petites réactions inhabituelles et plaisantèrent sur le fait que l'anomalie n'était finalement pas la fille mais la possibilité que Byakuya soit encore le garçon d'autrefois quoique qu'il cache de façon très efficace. Ils discutèrent également de la conduite à tenir suite à cet événement et combien il était étrange qu'aucun deux n'arrive à lire et même sentir de manière nette son reiatsu. C'était plus que curieux.

Uruhara avait formé quelques hypothèses suite à toutes ses observations. La plus simple concernant l'impossibilité de lire son reiatsu. La panthère d'ombre devait le cacher d'une manière ou d'une autre. Les zanpakutos étaient quelquefois possesseurs de talents très intéressants. Bien sûr rien ne certifiait qu'il s'agisse réellement d'un zanpakuto mais les autres options étaient beaucoup trop farfelues, pour l'instant du moins. La plus compliquée de ses théories tentait d'expliquer comment une fille vivante se trouvait en possession d'un zanpakuto éveillé.

Il aurait cependant besoin de recherches beaucoup plus approfondies afin de valider ses hypothèses. Certaines d'entre elles pourraient être menées avec l'aide d'un «ami» qui habitait justement à Karakura. Il vérifia l'heure. Hmm, le moment serait mal choisi d'appeler maintenant s'il voulait rester discret. Un message serait plus conseillé. Il gribouilla une petite note et confia l'enveloppe fermée à Ururu pour qu'elle la livre. Explorer et fonder ses théories devrait attendre un peu plus longtemps.

Ses pensées retournèrent à la fille désormais confiée à ses soins. Elle était très différente des humains qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter, ce qui pouvait être une des raisons pour lesquelles le Capitaine de la sixième division réagissait différemment avec elle... Bon, assez avec cette idée. Une fois rentrée, elle avait offert son aide dans la boutique en échange de son séjour ici. Elle détestait l'idée d'imposer sa présence. Uruhara avait été très tenté de lui faire remarquer qu'ils étaient ceux qui s'imposaient et jouaient les intrus dans sa vie plutôt que le contraire. Il s'agissait toutefois d'un bataille sans importance et il préféra garder le silence, il voulait conserver ses forces au cas où un conflit à gros enjeux se déclenchait dans le futur. Il avait donc accepté son offre et lui avait confié des petites tâches ici et là pour la garder occupée.

La boutique était silencieuse après le dîner et le départ du froid Capitaine. Uruhara se demanda négligemment où son invitée avait pu s'en aller. La salle commune était déserte et la porte de la chambre qu'il lui avait attribué était ouverte, montrant qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Il se rendit de l'autre côté de la maison où il y avait un petit porche, gardant le silence afin de ne pas la surprendre ou la déranger. Elle était là, assise, le dos contre l'un des supports et un carnet de croquis sur ses genoux. Sa curiosité fut piquée au vif comme vous pouvez l'imaginer. Il tortilla son cou afin de voir ce qu'elle dessinait.

Il ne put empêcher un petit sourire de se former au coin de ses lèvres. Elle dessinait ce qui devait être la dernière image qu'elle ait pu saisir avant de s'évanouir sous le coup de la douleur et du stress de l'attaque. L'image avait dû se graver dans son esprit, si on se fiait à la précision et à la finesse des détails. Elle avait dessiné le stoïque Capitaine Kuchiki se tenant dans les airs comme si ses pieds reposaient sur un sol bien dur, son bras tendu, sa main dirigeant la marée furieuse qui était la forme libérée de Senbonzakura.

Le croquis était impressionnant de précision pour du simple charbon sur du papier. Il l'observa un instant puis décida de se retirer avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de sa présence. Bizarrement, il n'avait pas aperçu le chat noir assis à côté d'Erisia. Le félin par contre l'avait remarqué. Alors qu'il était rentré à l'intérieur, le chat noir se leva et marcha jusqu'à une fenêtre ouverte. Il sauta sur le rebord et observa le «maître» de maison.

Uruhara remarqua alors le chat. «Que veux-tu Yoruichi?» demanda-t-il doucement.

«Alors elle reste?»

«Pour deux, trois jours jusqu'à ce que Byakuya revienne après avoir parlé au Capitaine Général.»

«Comment va Byaku-bo?» demanda le chat en gloussant.

«Oh, toujours aussi glacial, ou presque...»

«Comment ça, presque?»

«Il semble répondre à la fille, pas chaleureusement mais il a presque mené une conversation avec elle.»

«Et bien, il semble l'avoir marquée d'une certaine façon... si on prend en considération ce qu'elle est en train de dessiner.» songea tout haut Yoruichi.

«Alors tu étais dehors avec elle? Jouant au chat pour ne pas attirer l'attention?»

«Meilleur moyen d'observer. Personne ne se méfie d'un chat traînant dans le coin.»

«Tu es totalement sans-gêne, tu es au courant j'espère?» dit Uruhara en riant.

Le chat eut un petit sourire moqueur. «Je n'étais pas la seule à l'épier.» Uruhara baissa légèrement la tête, réalisant qu'il avait été pris sur le fait. «Je pensais lui parler mais je ne me suis pas senti capable de la déranger. Elle semblait en paix, ce qui n'a pas dû lui arriver beaucoup ces dernières vingt-quatre heures... Et ce qui ne lui arrivera peut-être pas beaucoup pendant un moment encore.»

«C'est la vieillesse qui te rend indulgent?» se moqua Yoruichi.

«C'est vraiment une étrangeté, cette situation n'arrête pas de devenir de plus en plus curieuse au fur-et-à-mesure que le temps passe. Et cela ne fait que vingt-quatre heures. Je me demande ce que les vingt-quatre prochaines heures vont apporter. De toute façon, il est plus sage de garder le silence et d'observer pour l'instant. Le silence a révélé pas mal de choses durant cette dernière journée.» Uruhara parlait tout en regardant la porte menant au porche. Yoruichi se contenta de rire, secouant la tête tout en marmonnant quelque chose à propos des chercheurs fous.

* * *

**Voilàààààà! **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des supers commentaires, je les accueille toujours à bras grands ouverts!**

**Si mon ordinateur ne beugue pas trop, le prochain chapitre devrait paraitre ce week-end.**

**Et si j'ai plein de supers commentaires, alors peut-être aurez-vous DEUX chapitres ce week-end! ^^**

**A bientôt!**


	12. Chapter 12, Rêves

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Et voilà la suite tant attendue.**

**J'avis dit que je publierai peut-être deux chapitres ce week-end mais j'ai vraiment trop de boulot.  
**

**Maudits partiels, bon j'en ai plus que pour une semaine! **

**Je vais essayer de poster le chapitre 13 mardi. **

**En attendant je vous laisse lire le chapitre 12!**

**Les rêves de Byakuya et d'Erisia continuent à les troubler. Présages, ou juste le hasard... ^^**

**Merci à Gun d'ange et Yingwhiteywolf pour leurs commentaires. Et Yingwhiteywolf, pitié, épargne moi, je suis vraiment désolée de n'avoir pu sortir qu'un chapitre et pas deux. Pardooooooon! Je veux pas mourir maintenant! Je te promets de faire mieux! ( enfin, je vais au mois essayer... ^^ ). _Recroquevillée derrière un siège, les larmes aux yeux devant une arme gigantesque qui s'apprête à s'abattre sur moi... _**

**Encore merci à Maknae pour ses relectures!**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de Tite Kubo appartiennent à Bleach et Erisia Nakayama à CeredwenFlame.**

* * *

Chapitre douze

Rêves

Erisia rentra en refermant soigneusement son carnet de croquis, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'on l'avait observée en train de dessiner. Elle avait commencé il y a bon moment déjà, partant du gribouillage enfantin pour arriver aux talents artistiques travaillés d'une femme qui avait grandi en aimant l'art et en s'exerçant sans cesse. Alors que la plupart des enfants arrêtaient généralement de dessiner à partir d'un certain âge, elle n'avait jamais cessé. Elle aurait pu intégrer facilement une école de dessin mais elle avait choisi de garder l'art comme un passe-temps. Elle rangea son carnet et ses charbons dans sa chambre et alla faire sa toilette. Elle s'installa ensuite confortablement pour essayer de se reposer.

Son sommeil ne fut pas troubler par la panthère d'ombre, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle n'eut pas de rêves. Les images étaient éphémères, et quelques unes d'entre elles se répétaient souvent. Il s'agissait de fleurs de cerisier avec un symbole étrange qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Les autres vacillaient et clignotaient comme une vieille bobine de film mais ces deux éléments se démarquaient, vraisemblablement parce qu'ils étaient les seuls à se répéter. Essayer d'y comprendre quelque chose attendrait le matin.

Les heures défilaient de façon étrange à Soul Society. Le temps du monde réel et celui de Soul Society ne suivaient pas forcément le même rythme. Byakuya n'avait pu parler qu'un court instant au Capitaine Général à son arrivée. Ils avaient convenu d'un horaire pour un entretien le jour suivant. Après avoir quitté les quartiers de la première division, il jugea préférable de se diriger vers la sixième division pour voir comment son lieutenant s'en sortait en son absence.

Renji était penché sur son travail avec assiduité mais il était loin d'être silencieux. La fenêtre était ouverte ce qui permit à Byakuya d'observer un instant le bureau avant d'entrer. A peu près à chaque minute qui passait, Renji marmonnait des malédictions avant de continuer son travail. Les mots étaient pratiquement inintelligibles. S'il ne connaissait pas son lieutenant depuis aussi longtemps, il n'aurait peut-être pas compris ce que ces sons signifiaient.

Alors que Byakuya était une personne silencieuse, Renji était bien plus animé et vivant par comparaison. Il ouvrit la porte du bureau ce qui stoppa net Renji dans ses écritures, le pinceau suspendu au-dessus du papier. Toute autre personne aurait toqué, ce qui signifiait que la personne qui venait d'entrer sans s'annoncer n'était autre que son Capitaine.

Il regarda en direction de la porte. «Vous êtes de retour, Capitaine.»

Byakuya opina de façon à peine visible. «Pour l'instant du moins.»

«Vous allez y retourner, alors?» demanda Renji.

«Après m'être entretenu avec le Capitaine Général, je retournerai dans le monde réel pour informer Uruhara-san, ainsi que la jeune femme qui semble être la source des anomalies, des décisions qu'il aura prise.» expliqua Byakuya.

Renji eut l'air un peu surpris par cette information. Toujours animé, à extérioriser ce qui lui passait par la tête, Renji n'était pas forcément un livre ouvert pour ceux qui essayaient de le comprendre, mais il n'était pas modéré et secret. Il était toujours intéressant à observer même si par moment son mépris du protocole donnait l'envie à Byakuya de trouver un moyen pour l'obliger à adopter un état d'esprit plus noble.

«Alors l'anomalie est une fille?» demanda Renji.

«C'est ce qu'il semble. Assez parler lieutenant Abarai, voyons si nous pouvons terminer la majorité des papiers.» dit Byakuya avec ce ton autoritaire si habituel. Renji marmonna dans sa barbe et se remit au travail. Avec la présence de Byakuya, la paperasse alla plus vite et bien sûr Renji ne quitta pas le bureau à la même heure que lorsque Byakuya était absent. Il resta jusqu'à ce que Byakuya le renvoie.

«C'est assez pour aujourd'hui.» dit-il simplement. «Vous avez fait du bon travail durant mon absence, Lieutenant. Rentrez chez vous et reposez vous. Nous terminerons le reste demain. Je vous rejoindrai au bureau après mon entretien avec le Capitaine Général.» Tout en parlant, il termina le dernier papier sur son bureau et rangea son coin avant de se lever. Renji sauta presque de son siège. Bien que Byakuya ne le montrerait jamais, il y avait des moments où les actions de son lieutenant et ses réactions à certaines choses l'amusait franchement.

«Merci Capitaine.» Renji remercia poliment de façon précipitée en se dirigeant rapidement vers la porte avant que son Capitaine puisse changer d'avis.

Dire que Byakuya Kuchiki était content de rentrer chez lui est peut-être un euphémisme. Bien que rien dans son attitude ne le montre, il était soulagé de passer le seuil de son manoir. Il avait passé un accord avec Uruhara et celui-ci ne lui rendait pas la situation insupportable lorsqu'il devait séjourner dans sa boutique lors des rares missions qu'on lui attribuait dans le monde réel. Mais l'atmosphère y était bien plus décontractée que ce que Byakuya aimait. Et puis il y avait le problème du chercheur lui-même... et le fait que Yoruichi Shihoin fréquentait régulièrement le lieu.

Sa maison, ses affaires et surtout son propre lit lui avaient manqué. Le futon chez Uruhara était horriblement inconfortable en comparaison. Les serviteurs lui préparèrent du thé et un léger dîner à sa demande. Il prit son repas puis se retira dans sa salle de bain personnelle. Il resta dans l'eau plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumée. Beaucoup trop de questions restaient encore sans réponse...

La fatigue se faisait durement sentir, il quitta enfin son bain, mit son vêtement de nuit et s'allongea dans son lit si confortable. Erisia n'était pas la seule à rêver. Bien qu'il n'ait pas l'habitude de rêver, ou du moins pas de façon assez marquante pour qu'il s'en rappelle au réveil, ses rêves étaient devenus bien plus forts, ou insistants.

Des images du symbole qui marquait le dos d'Erisia commencèrent de nouveau à se répéter jusqu'à ce que le sommeil le réclame. Cette marque et les ombres semblaient dominer dans ses rêves, avec quelques images insignifiantes apparaissant un court instant ici et là, au hasard. Cela avait-il un sens? Les premiers rêves répétitifs avaient été une sorte de présage de sa rencontre avec la jeune femme. Ces rêves présents allaient-ils prédire quelque chose d'autre? Encore de nouvelles questions sans réponse.


	13. Chapter 13 Recherches

**Bonjour à tous!**

**La bonne nouvelle, c'est que mes partiels se terminent vendredi.**

**La moins bonne, c'est que j'enchaîne directement sur un stage de deux mois et je ne pourrai donc pas poster de chapitres tous les jours. **

**Mais j'essaierai quand même d'en poster un tous les trois jours. **

**Nan, pitiééé Yingwhiteywolf, pas amaterasuuuuuuuuu! Si tu me tortures, je ne pourrai pas sortir de chapitres tout court!**

_**Voit avec soulagement l'arme gigantesque qui se précipitait vers elle stopper net dans son élan et s'écarter de quelques centimètres.**_

**Ouf! ^^'**

**Bon, dans ce chapitre, on découvre l'enfance d'Erisia et Uruhara explique sa théorie. **

**Alors, encore merci à tous ceux qui me font des commentaires, et aux autres cliquez sur le bouton review si vous avez aimé! **

**Je me nourris de commentaires, les commentaires c'est ma vie, quand je reçois des commentaires, je chante la vie, je danse la vie, je ne suis qu'amour! (hm, bref! si vous reconnaissez la citation, je sortirai le prochain chapitre plus vite. Alleeeez, elle est facile celle-là!)**

**Allez, j'arrête avec mes âneries et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo et Erisia Nakayama à CeredwenFlame.**

* * *

Chapitre treize

Recherches

Le jour se leva et trouva Erisia dans la cuisine à cuire des pancakes, comme sa mère en avait l'habitude dans le passé. Vivant seule, elle s'offrait rarement des petits plaisirs comme des pancakes pour le petit déjeuner, mais elle se souvenait encore de tout ce que sa mère lui avait enseigné. Après le repas, Uruhara leur dit au revoir, ayant des affaires à régler en ville. «Eri-chan, si possible, pourriez-vous surveiller Tessai-san et l'empêcher de faire des bêtises durant mon absence?» plaisanta Uruhara en sortant de la boutique. Il se dirigea rapidement vers un endroit tranquille près de la rivière où se trouvaient quelques bancs.

Il s'assit sur l'un d'entre eux et regarda l'horizon. Le temps aujourd'hui promettait d'être magnifique.

«Alors, de quoi as-tu besoin?» demanda une voix familière derrière lui. Uruhara ne prit pas la peine de se retourner. Il savait qui venait de parler.

«Assieds toi Isshin, cela va peut-être prendre du temps.» dit-il avec un léger soupir. Une fois Isshin assis, il commença. «Connais-tu quoi que ce soit sur une fille appelée Erisia?»

Isshin cligna des yeux. «Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ce nom. J'ai appris qu'elle avait adopté le nom de jeune fille de sa mère une fois que celle-ci est morte.» Isshin fit une pause. «L'enfant de Hito et Kimiko Takenaka. Qu'as-tu besoin de savoir à propos d'Eri-chan?»

«Sais-tu quoi que ce soit de particulier sur elle?»

Isshin observa soigneusement Uruhara. «Pourquoi as-tu besoin de le savoir? Et je crois te connaître depuis assez longtemps Kisuke pour que tu m'éclaires sur ce que tu considères comme étant particulier dans son cas.»

Kisuke soupira. «Des événements étranges ont eu lieu et Eri-chan est malheureusement au centre de tout cela. J'ai une théorie mais j'ai besoin de plus d'informations. Quant à quelque chose de particulier, quoi que ce soit de notable que tu penses pouvoir être utile.» expliqua-t-il.

Isshin inclina sa tête et ses yeux se firent songeurs alors qu'il fouillait dans sa mémoire. Il connaissait Erisia Takenaka, maintenant Nakayama. Mais la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle devait avoir sept, peut-être huit ans.

«J'ai rencontré pour la première fois Kimiko et Eri peu après l'ouverture de ma clinique. Leur maison était assez proche. En remarquant qu'une clinique avait ouvert, Kimiko est passée nous voir. C'était plus pratique pour elle de marcher jusque là plutôt que de demander à quelqu'un de la conduire à l'hôpital si jamais elle avait un malade. Je ne crois pas que Kimi ait jamais conduit maintenant que j'y pense.» songea-t-il, faisant une pause pour réfléchir un instant. Uruhara resta silencieux.

«Masaki les a aimées tout de suite. Elle était comme ça. À chaque fois que Kimi passait, Masaki s'asseyait pour papoter avec elle. Kimi semblait apprécier leur interaction. Hito était un homme d'affaire et il voyageait beaucoup ce qui fait qu'elles étaient souvent seules. Je me souviens d'Eri comme étant une petite fille silencieuse et de caractère très doux. Elle n'avait pas plus d'un an à ce moment. Je pense que c'est ce qui a donné à Masaki l'envie d'avoir des enfants... ou au moins a fait germé l'idée dans sa tête.» Il rit doucement.

«La pauvre Masaki aurait dû savoir qu'aucun enfant avec mes gênes ne ressemblerait jamais, même de loin, à Eri.» Il rit franchement et Uruhara ne put s'empêcher de rire avec lui. Après tout, il connaissait Ichigo, et bien que celui-ci ait les cheveux de sa mère, il avait hérité de l'esprit de son père. Isshin resta silencieux un instant, penser à sa femme était toujours douloureux.

Il secoua sa tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. «Un jour, j'ai eu un appel paniqué de Kimi. Elle était venu quelques jours auparavant, elle ne se sentait pas bien. Rien de sérieux, juste un bout de grippe. Elle baignait Eri et a commencé à avoir la nausée et des vertiges. Elle a demandé à Hito de surveiller Eri et s'est précipitée aux toilettes. En revenant, elle a trouvé Eri sous l'eau. Elle l'a sortie et a commencé la respiration artificielle tout en m'appelant. Si elle n'avait pas su les bons gestes, ça aurait été la fin d'Eri-chan.» Il poussa un gros soupir.

«Elle n'avait pas respirer par elle-même depuis une minute voire plus lorsque je suis arrivé. Je ne me rappelle pas grand chose à part rentrer dans la maison, pousser Hito hors du chemin et tourner le coin pour voir Kimi se tenant au-dessus de la petite qui commençait à devenir toute bleue. Je me suis mis immédiatement au travail. Le brouillard autour de moi ne s'est pas levé jusqu'à ce qu'Eri se mette de nouveau à respirer.» expliqua-t-il.

«As-tu utilisé un Kido de guérison?» demanda Uruhara. Il devait garder son but en tête.

«Si je l'ai fait, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. C'est dur de voir une petite partir comme ça. Ça m'a foutu dans une sacrée panique, je te le dis... j'étais incapable de réfléchir, juste agir... et presque miraculeusement, ses yeux se sont ouverts et après une quinte de toux qui lui a fait cracher de l'eau, elle m'a sourit de ce petit sourire fatigué. J'aurais aimé pouvoir dire que c'était la dernière fois que je la voyais souffrir. Bon sang, si seulement j'avais su à ce moment ce que j'ai appris après la mort de Hito... Masaki et moi, nous aurions sorti Kimi et Eri de cette maison, par la force si nécessaire.» dit-il en grondant.

C'était intéressant. «Que veux-tu dire?» demanda Kisuke. Voir Isshin révolté à propos de quelque chose n'était pas si rare, mais il avait un ton inhabituel.

«Il s'avére que Hito était un ivrogne violent et mauvais. Il battait Kimi et Eri. Comment Kimi le supportait, je n'en sais rien. C'était une femme fière, noble. Pas le genre de certains nobles que nous connaissons. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que Kimi puisse supporter ça. Peut-être si ça n'avait été qu'elle, mais alors qu'il attaquait aussi Eri?» Il secoua sa tête tout en parlant.

«Des cœurs nobles comme le sien ont une certaine tendance à ne pas croire au divorce. Elle essayait probablement de rester avec l'homme qu'elle avait épousé. Mais personne ne peut le dire.» songea Uruhara.

«Une fois, environ un an avant que Masaki ne meurt, Kimi est venue avec Eri, une serviette drappée sur les épaules de la petite. Quand elle a enlevé la serviette, j'ai compris pourquoi. Kimi m'a expliqué que Eri grimpait la nouvelle étagère qu'ils venaient d'acheter et était tombée en heurtant la petite console. J'ai passé une heure à enlevé les éclats de verre de son dos. Elle gémissait un peu, mais aucun gros cri. Eri était une enfant peu ordinaire. Mais après la mort de Hito, en apprenant la vérité sur son compte, je me suis demandé combien de blessures la petite avait reçues à cause de l'homme qui était sensé la protéger.» Le dégoût d'Isshin était évident. Bien sûr, on pouvait le considérer comme sur-protecteur en ce qui concernait ses filles.

«Alors tu l'aidais souvent?»

Isshin opina. «Une fois de temps en temps. Kimi venait moins souvent après la mort de Masaki. Et après le décès de Kimi, Eri a déménagé près du quartier universitaire de la ville. Elle n'a jamais été aussi proche de nous que l'était sa mère. Quoique je suis sûr que dans un des albums photo de Masaki, on peut trouver une image de Eri alors qu'elle avait cinq ans peut-être, tenant Ichigo sur ses genoux.» Il rit.

«Vous les Kurosaki avez vraiment besoin d'arrêter de vous mêler des affaires des autres.» se moqua Uruhara. Mais cela lui donnait un aperçu de l'affaire qu'il n'avait pas auparavant. Cependant, connaître le passé ne donnait pas forcément un sens aux événements présents. Il devrait continuer de réfléchir là-dessus.

«Cela répond-t-il à tes questions?» demanda Isshin.

«Et bien, il faudra que je m'en contente...»

«Bon, maintenant dis moi pourquoi tu voulais savoir tout ça, Kisuke.»

«Il y a eu des détections d'anomalies de reiatsu pratiquement intraçables dans les environs. Erisia a été attaqué il y a un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures par un Hollow. Elle l'a provoqué exprès afin d'éloigner son attention d'un groupe d'enfants. Elle pouvait le voir, elle pouvait l'attaquer et elle a pu le distancer suffisamment pour ne pas devenir sa collation. Si le Capitaine Kuchiki n'était pas intervenu, elle serait morte. Il y également le problème de la panthère d'ombre dont elle a parlé. Il semblerait que ce soit l'esprit éveillé d'un zanpakuto. Cependant, nous n'arrivons pas à lire son reiatsu. Si elle avait eu un reiatsu comme celui d'Ichigo, cela aurait eu plus de sens. Mais maintenant, je me pose des questions... peut-être que mourir lors de sa noyade, même pendant un très court instant, a éveillé l'esprit... et si c'est cela, peut-être cet esprit a-t-il masqué son reiatsu depuis qu'il s'est éveillé. Ce n'est qu'une théorie pour l'instant... mais c'est également la seule explication que je puisse trouver.»

«Byakuya était là? Et bien, ça explique pourquoi Ichigo était d'humeur massacrante, enfin, plus que d'habitude. Ils ont dû se rencontrer. Tout ça qui arrive à la petite Eri-chan? Prends soin d'elle Kisuke, au moins pendant qu'elle est sous ta garde. La petite a eu assez d'ennuis pour plusieurs vies...» Le côté paternel d'Isshin ressortait clairement. Mais qui pouvait le blâmer. Il a avait connu la jeune femme alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant.

Un petit carillon retentit, Uruhara regarda quelque chose qui ressemblait à une montre à gousset. «Dis donc, il est déjà si tard? Nous parlerons de sujets plus gais une autre fois Isshin, J'ai une expérimentation qui ne peut attendre. Encore merci.» dit Uruhara tout en se levant. Isshin se contenta d'acquiescer, tapa l'épaule de son ami et prit le chemin du retour vers sa clinique.

Maintenant qu'Uruhara avait tous ces renseignements, la question était de savoir ce qu'il allait en faire.


	14. Chapter 14, Conserver un souvenir

**Bonzour à tous! Aaaatchoum!**

_**Apparait la traductrice, emmitouflée dans une écharpe, un gros pull et des chaussettes de ski. Le nez rouge, les yeux larmoyants avec un mouchoir dans une main et des médicaments dans l'autre.**_

**Comme Bous le boyez, je suis gomblèdement malade.  
**

**Za fait drois jours gue za dure, mais bon, j'ai guand même réussi à draduire un chabidre pour bous. **

**Boilà! Alors Bonne lecdure et j'esbère surbibre bour bous en enboyer un audre d'ici drois jours.**

**Ah oui, z'ai bresque oublié. MES BARTIELS ZONT FINIS! ALLELUIA!**

**Disglaimer: Les bersonnages de Bleach abbardiennent à Dide Gubo et Erisia Nagayama à Geredwenflame **

* * *

Chapitre quatorze

Conserver un souvenir

Tessai l'avait accompagnée pour une balade, confiant la boutique à Ururu et Jinta. Il comprenait qu'elle puisse se sentir confinée. Elle n'était pas là depuis longtemps, mais il voyait bien qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Une balade lui changerait les idées. Tant qu'il restait avec elle, elle serait en sécurité. Il pouvait masquer leurs reiatsus et si un ennui pointait le nez, il pouvait utiliser des sorts de Kido jusqu'à ce que le shinigami affecté à cette zone arrive.

Ils allèrent à une petite boutique pour artistes et elle acheta quelques peintures et une toile qui n'était pas étirée et punaisée à un cadre en bois. C'était le genre de toile qu'ils utilisaient pour les panneaux muraux et autres choses de cette sorte. Elle prit encore quelques autres articles ici et là.

«Qu'allez-vous faire avec tout ceci, Erisia-san?» demanda Tessai.

Elle sourit. «L'art a toujours été un de mes passe-temps et j'ai envie de me remettre à la peinture. Merci de m'avoir accompagnée pour que je puisse me procurer quelques fournitures.» dit-elle de sa petite voix polie. Cela fit sourire Tessai, il avait toujours aimé interagir avec les gens et les aider.

Il faisait un temps magnifique si bien que ni l'un ni l'autre n'éprouvait l'envie de rentrer rapidement à la boutique. Ils marchèrent lentement, bavardant de temps à autre. Ils ne ressentaient pas vraiment le besoin de parler en vérité. Ils se contentaient de profiter du soleil lumineux et de sa chaleur. Pour Erisia, Tessai était un homme très curieux. Silencieux mais chaleureux. Il y avait quelque chose de protecteur, presque paternel attaché à sa personne. Peut-être parce qu'il était un maître du Kido, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas vraiment ce que cela signifiait. Mais apparemment à cause de cela, il faisait toujours attention à son entourage.

Ils rentrèrent à la boutique après s'être arrêtés pour faire des courses pour le dîner. Il était seulement midi et ils virent qu'Uruhara était revenu peu de temps avant eux. Il haussa un sourcil à la vue des sacs de la boutique d'art mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il était encore en train d'enregistrer tout ce que lui avait révélé Isshin.

Uruhara sourit et les salua, précisant que le déjeuner serait bientôt prêt. Rien de compliqué, simplement du riz avec du poisson. Erisia se dirigea aussitôt vers la cuisine pour aider.

«Comment s'est passée votre matinée, Uruhara-san?» demanda Tessai.

«Assez bien.»

«J'en déduis que vous avez appris des choses intéressantes?» Tessai devinait facilement ce qu'il pensait, ce qui s'expliquait par le fait qu'ils avaient passé les cent dernières années sous le même toit.

«Nous en parlerons plus tard.» Tessai se contenta d'acquiescer. Il était peu sage de commencer à en parler ici et maintenant alors qu'Erisia pouvait entrer à tout moment.

Ils déjeunèrent, Erisia nettoya puis se retira. Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre et ouvrit la fenêtre. Elle avait l'intention de peindre. Elle en avait eu l'idée alors qu'elle rangeait les couverts du petit-déjeuner. Elle allait faire quelque chose pour remercier l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle lui avait dit merci mais elle voulait faire plus, d'une certaine manière. Elle n'était pas sure que cela soit bien reçu mais elle devait essayer.

Elle plaça soigneusement la toile de protection qu'elle avait acheté, elle ne voulait pas tâcher la pièce après tout. Puis elle déploya le rouleau de toile, utilisant des petits objets pour la plaquer au sol afin que les bords ne se ré-enroulent pas. Elle prit alors un bâton de charbon très fin et se mit à dessiner la scène gravée dans sa mémoire, la même qui était dans son carnet de croquis.

Elle était soigneuse et prit son temps. Elle voulait apporter des détails encore plus précis pour celle-là. Après tout, l'homme qui l'avait sauvée était quelqu'un d'important à Soul Society et elle voulait tenter de créer quelque chose digne de lui. Elle n'était pas sure d'être capable de le faire, mais elle allait au moins essayer. Elle avait juste terminé de tracer les contours qu'elle suivrait pour la peinture lorsque Tessai-san l'avertit que le dîner était prêt.

Elle sortit de sa chambre en prenant soin de fermer la fenêtre ainsi que la porte afin que personne ne puisse épier son travail. Elle mangea, aida au rangement et retourna rapidement dans sa chambre pour continuer. On ne la revit plus jusqu'à ce qu'il soit très tard, elle sortit avec des petites tâches de peinture sur ses mains et ses avant-bras et un trait sur l'une de ses joues.

Elle avait pu la finir. Tracer les contours avait été la partie la plus difficile. Lorsqu'elle s'était mis à la peinture, pour des raisons obscures, cela était aller tout seul. Elle n'avait pas fait attention à quoique ce soit d'autre, seulement la peinture. Elle s'était complètement enfermée dans sa bulle. Et grâce à cela et en laissant la muse peindre elle-même, les détails de son œuvre étaient à couper le souffle. Jusqu'à la lueur de lame de rasoir des pétales de sakura.

Elle observa son travail et décida d'ajouter quelques finitions. Tout d'abord dans le coin en bas à droite, son nom et un simple merci. Puis, dans le coin en haut à gauche, le kanji pour sauveur. Elle sourit. Elle aurait pu ajouter beaucoup d'autres choses mais cela aurait fait trop. Elle trouvait mieux de rester simple. Quelque chose de discret qui ne nuirait pas au souvenir qu'elle avait conservé sur cette toile. Satisfaite, elle nettoya ses pinceaux et rangea son matériel.

Il fallait laisser la peinture sécher maintenant. Elle plaça avec précaution son futon à l'écart de la toile afin qu'aucun mouvement qu'elle pourrait faire dans son sommeil ne puisse l'atteindre. Elle était éreintée. Inconsciemment, elle avait versé toute son âme dans cette peinture et n'avait plus aucune énergie. Une fois tout en ordre, elle se leva avec lassitude et quitta sa chambre pour faire sa toilette avant de se coucher.

Uruhara avait profité du fait qu'elle soit calfeutrée dans sa chambre pour discuter de ce qu'il avait appris avec Tessai-san. L'homme d'habitude silencieux fit quelques commentaires très sévères sur ce qu'aurait subi Hito, eut-il été toujours en vie. Uruhara partagea ses théories avec Tessai et ils continuèrent à former des hypothèses jusqu'à ce qu'Erisia sorte de sa chambre. Cela leur donna le temps de faire une pause et de préparer plus de thé. Ils continuèrent à parler bien après qu'Erisia se soit endormie d'un profond sommeil sans rêves.


	15. Chapter 15, Rencontres

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Je ne suis (presque) plus enrhumée! Alleluia!**

**Et j'ai travaillé jusqu'à très tard la nuit dernière pour traduire ce chapitre, étant donné que je rentre tard chez moi...**

**Du coup, je suis un peu crevée. Mais bon... Le meilleur moyen de me redonner de l'énergie, c'est de m'envoyer des commentaires, ça marche encore mieux que le café! Si, si je vous assure! Testé et prouvé! ^^ Donc, n'hésitez pas à m'en envoyez plein! (Message subliminal en puissance 4000: Coooooommeeeeeenntaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiireeeees ! ) **

**Et merci beaucoup à Yingwhiteywolf qui m'envoie fidèlement des commentaires à chaque chapitre et qui soutient mon moral (même si je préférerais que cette arme géante soit un peu moins près, noooon! moins près j'ai dit! ) ;)**

**Dans ce chapitre, nous retrouvons Byakuya et celui-ci se pose des questions trèèèès intéressantes! ^^**

**Allez, je vous laisse! Bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimer: les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo et Erisia Nakayama à CeredwenFlame!**

* * *

Chapitre quinze

Rencontres

Le matin suivant commença par la routine habituelle. Lever, habillage, petit-déjeuner après lequel il partit vers les quartiers de la première division pour son rendez-vous avec le Capitaine Général. Il entra dans le bureau et s'inclina poliment devant son officier supérieur.

«Capitaine Kuchiki, quels ont été les résultats de votre enquête?» commença le Capitaine Général de son ton protocolaire.

Byakuya débuta son rapport. Il expliqua les pics anormaux puis les mystérieuses disparitions dans les lectures de reiatsu qu'ils avaient effectuées. Comment pendant un certain temps les études plus profondes du problème n'avaient donné aucun résultat concluant. Jusqu'à ce que l'attaque d'un Hollow rende le mystère plus précis et à la fois plus obscur.

«Expliquez moi cela, Capitaine Kuchiki.» demanda Yamamoto. Une telle formulation était étrange venant de la bouche du Capitaine de la sixième division.

«L'anomalie était en réalité une femme humaine, Monsieur. Nous avons eu un autre pic dans les lectures de reiatsu de la zone juste après l'apparition du Hollow. Mais le Hollow lui-même n'était pas la raison de ce changement. Cette jeune femme a la capacité de voir les esprits et les Hollows. Il y avait quelques enfants à cet endroit et elle a attiré le Hollow loin de là afin qu'il ne s'en prenne pas aux enfants. C'est là que les choses deviennent curieuses.» Byakuya fit une pause pour choisir les mots adéquats.

«Moins d'une seconde avant que le Hollow n'attaque la jeune femme, une ombre floue l'a poussée. Elle a été tout de même touchée mais la blessure n'était pas fatale. Je suis arrivé à temps pour observer la scène. Les enquêtes suivantes ont révélé que l'ombre ressemblait à une panthère. Uruhara-san et moi pensons tous deux que cette panthère d'ombre est en réalité un esprit de zanpakuto éveillé. Elle serait à l'origine des anomalies dans les lectures de reiatsu.

Le Capitaine Général considéra avec attention les informations qu'il venait de recevoir. «Il me semble nécessaire de réunir encore plus de renseignements. Vous retournerez dans le monde humain et informerez Uruhara qu'il doit conduire des tests qui nous fourniront des preuves plus concluantes. Si cette jeune femme est réellement en possession d'un esprit éveillé de zanpakuto, nous devons trouver pourquoi. Une fois que nous en aurons la preuve, nous déciderons alors des actions à entreprendre. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de laisser se produire un autre incident tel celui impliquant Ichigo Kurosaki. Si elle a un esprit de zanpakuto éveillé, ce sera votre rôle de veiller à ce qu'elle n'use pas à tort de son pouvoir.»

Byakuya acquiesça, la décision était sage.

«Après avoir informé Uruhara-san et la jeune femme, vous retournerez à vos devoirs dans Seireitei. Vous repasserez une fois par semaine dans le monde réel pour prendre les résultats des tests d'Uruhara et faire un rapport de ses trouvailles jusqu'à ce que nous ayons une preuve concluante. Rompez.»

Il retourna à son bureau dans les quartiers de la sixième division. Il avait du temps jusqu'à ce soir pour l'ouverture de la porte Senkai, il allait donc pouvoir s'occuper d'une partie de la paperasse qui s'amassait depuis son départ. Renji leva les yeux lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

«Comment s'est passé l'entretien, Capitaine?» demanda-t-il.

«Bien. Le Capitaine Général veut une enquête plus aboutie du problème. Je retournerai ce soir informer Uruhara-san et la jeune femme de la décision prise puis je reprendrai mes devoirs habituels au Seireitei. Je devrai néanmoins retourner une fois par semaine prendre les informations rassemblées par Uruhara-san jusqu'à ce que nous ayons des résultats concluants.» expliqua-t-il. Son lieutenant avait besoin d'être au courant de ce qui se passait étant donné que son absence un jour par semaine affecterait directement son travail.

«Que se passera-t-il alors si Uruhara récolte les informations nécessaires?»

«La décision sera prise suivant l'information reçue.»

«D'accord.» marmonna Renji distraitement en se remettant à son travail.

Les grognements dans sa barbe, les froissements de papier lorsque son lieutenant était particulièrement agacé, tout cela était une source d'amusement pour Byakuya, quoique il ne le dirait, montrerait ou trahirait jamais, que ce soit par la parole, le regard ou le geste. Au moins certaines personnes pouvaient être ouvertes et libres comme lui.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva et passa et les montagnes de papiers diminuèrent. Il renvoya Renji peu après dix-sept heure. Le jeune homme avait énormément travaillé durant son absence et il méritait quelque chose ressemblant à un congé. Intérieurement, Byakuya sourit au remerciement surpris qui sortit de la bouche de son lieutenant alors qu'il finissait rapidement le papier en cours, nettoyait son bureau et filait vers la porte. Le sourire ne s'était peut-être pas reflété dans ses yeux mais il était là.

C'était quelque chose que peu de gens pouvaient comprendre. Il n'était pas un salaud froid et sans cœur. Certainement pas. Il avait profondément aimé Hisana. Rukia était importante pour lui. Il faisait attention à la petite poignée de gens dont il se considérait proche. Du moins, aussi proche qu'il pouvait l'être. C'est simplement qu'il était né noble, élevé en tant que noble, et on attendait de lui qu'il se comporte d'une certaine manière. La faiblesse ne doit jamais être montrée. Or dans le monde des nobles, les émotions sont des faiblesses.

Il respectait ses pairs. Bien qu'Abarai soit impétueux et souvent grossier... Byakuya respectait l'esprit du jeune homme, son feu intérieur et la façon dont il défendait avec passion ses amis. Son lieutenant ne faisait pas toujours preuve d'intelligence mais il était férocement loyal et presque trop courageux. Peut-être était-ce que Byakuya voyait dans Renji le feu qui l'animait autrefois. Son esprit se remémora un instant sa jeunesse et les jeux de chat avec Yoruichi Shihoin. Il avait un caractère explosif en ce temps-là, se mettant vite en colère, agissant sans réfléchir. Son propre feu avait été tempéré, presque étouffé par le poids des responsabilités qui s'étaient amassées sur ses épaules. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'il ne faisait rien pour diminuer le feu de Renji bien qu'il le réprimande de temps à autre.

Il appréciait même Yoruichi. Elle l'exaspérait au plus haut point et elle savait parfaitement quels boutons pousser pour le faire réagir de façon similaire à sa personnalité d'enfance, mais elle lui posait toujours un défi. Elle le connaissait sans doute mieux que tout autre. Elle avait vu le feu qui l'animait et elle connaissait le devoir et l'honneur placés sur ses épaules en même temps que le manteau de Chef de la Maison Kuchiki. Elle n'avait jamais peur de lui rappeler qui il avait été. Elle n'avait jamais peur de le réprimander verbalement lorsqu'il agissait mal. Il l'estimerait toujours énormément pour cela. Même s'il ne laisserait jamais, au grand jamais, le chat démon le savoir.

Il s'était sacrifié sur l'autel de l'honneur. Il savait qu'agir ainsi rendrait difficile ses interactions sociales. Cependant, il avait une responsabilité, un devoir et il s'était juré de l'accomplir, pleinement conscient du sacrifice auquel il s'engageait. Il avait accepté cela. Toutefois, de temps à autre, le feu de son passé lui léchait les chevilles et une petite part de lui, bien cachée, protestait lorsqu'il agissait pour l'honneur alors que tout le reste de son être aurait préféré agir différemment.

Alors comment se faisait-il qu'il communiquait avec la jeune femme? Une petite voix à l'arrière de son esprit lui avait rappelé cela. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. La sauver avait fait partie de ses devoirs en tant que shinigami. Il n'avait pas l'obligation de parler avec elle comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'il l'avait accompagnée chez elle pour qu'elle prenne ce dont elle avait besoin pour son séjour chez Uruhara-san. Il n'aurait pas du être troublé en pensant à ça, mais cela le troublait. Ce n'avait pas été une conversation chaleureuse et sincère mais c'était quand même plus que ce qu'il avait dit à quiconque depuis un certain temps, ordres à part. Il n'avait probablement pas parlé de façon détendue depuis la mort d'Hisana. Mais pourquoi? Son esprit repassait de façon décousue les brèves intéractions qu'il avait eu avec la jeune femme nommée Erisia.

Elle était loin de ressembler au nigaud irrespectueux qu'était Ichigo Kurosaki. Mais elle n'était pas non plus une sorte de noble rigide, lèche-botte devant vous et vous poignardant dès que vous avez le dos tourné. Elle avait la grâce et le raffinement des nobles mais c'était en quelque sorte curieusement équilibré avec la chaleur et la cordialité qui venaient peut-être de son humanité. Il n'en savait pas assez pour déterminer ce qui faisait d'elle une jeune femme aussi agréable. Mais c'était ce mélange entre cette sorte de manière de s'exprimer noble et ces actions chaleureuses qui l'avait frappé. Était-ce de l'envie? Qu'elle puisse trouver un moyen de se comporter d'une manière noble sans se réfugier derrière un mur de glace alors qu'il n'y arrivait pas? Ou était-ce autre chose?

Il quitta rapidement des pensées aussi frivoles. Cela n'avait de toute façon aucune importance. Il repartirait ce soir dans le monde réel, discuterait de la décision prise avec Uruhara-san et rentrerait le matin suivant pour reprendre ses devoirs de Capitaine des Treize Divisions de Protection. À moins qu'Uruhara n'ait trouvé quelque chose de suffisamment concluant, il ne reverrait probablement jamais la jeune femme. Donc, de telles pensées étaient inutiles et il ne se complaisait pas dans la frivolité. Il se leva et retourna à son domaine pour le dîner et pour annoncer à ses serviteurs qu'il revenait à Soul Society et que tout reprendrait comme d'habitude.


	16. Chapter 16, Retard

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Et voici le chapitre seize! Pfiou, je suis crevée, j'ai bien cru ne pas arriver à le sortir ce soir celui-là!**

**Mais bon, j'ai réussi! vive moi!**

**Dans les cas comme ça, ce qui m'aide vraiment et me booste, c'est les commentaires.**

**Alors je vous en prrrriiie! Envoyez moi des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire, de la traduction, si vous avez aimé...**

**ça me ferait tellement plaisir! Toute ma fatigue disparaitrait instantanément!**

**Allez, bonne lecture!**

**Et encore et toujours un grand merci à Makae pour ses relectures et à Yingwhiteywolf et Gun d'Ange pour leurs encouragements!**

**Disclaimer: les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo et Erisia Nakayama à CeredwenFlame**

* * *

Chapitre seize

Retard

Il se dirigeait vers la porte Senkai lorsque ses plans furent dérangés. Une bande hétéroclite de membres de la onzième division ainsi qu'une poignée de membres de la quatrième, septième et sa propre sixième division s'affrontaient apparemment de façon plus sérieuse que ce qu'un simple entraînement permettait. En soupirant il utilisa le shunpo pour atterrir sur le mur les surplombant.

«Absurdité honteuse.» La dérision était palpable dans son ton. «Cessez le combat immédiatement.» commanda-t-il. Bien sûr, les membres de la onzième, comme d'habitude, refusèrent d'abandonner la bataille. Secouant la tête, il dégaina son zanpakuto. «Disperse-toi.» dit-il d'un ton calme et égal. Il ne fit pas trop de dégats avec Senbonzakura, seulement ce qui était nécessaire pour stopper le combat. Cet événement allait lui faire manquer l'ouverture de la porte de ce soir, ce qui le contrariait. Il y avait un protocole à suivre après tout.

Il escorta les membres de sa division à leurs quartiers après que la seconde division soit arrivée pour s'occuper des autres.

«Cette sorte de conduite indigne ne sera pas tolérée au sein de la sixième division. Nous ne somme pas un repère de barbares comme la onzième division. Vous avez intérêt à ce que ce soit la dernière fois que vous vous faites prendre à vous battre avec vos confrères shinigamis. Des arrangements seront prévus avec la quatrième division et vous les remplacerez dans certains de leurs devoirs concernant cette zone pour un mois entier. De plus, vous vous présenterezau Lieutenant Abarai en tout début de matinée pour des exercices. Si l'un de vous est surpris en train de se battre à nouveau, il sera renvoyé de cette division. Suis-je assez clair?» demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés, ses yeux braqués sur eux.

Après que l'assemblée ait dégluti, il y eut un chœur de «Oui, Capitaine.»

«Repos.» commanda-t-il. Puis, il invoqua deux Papillons des Enfers. Il envoya le premier porter un message au Capitaine Unohana pour arranger la prise en charge des devoirs d'entretien de la quatrième division dans cette zone par les membres de sa division qui avaient dépassé les bornes. Il envoya le second informer son Lieutenant des exercices à imposer le matin suivant en guise de punition. Renji semblait aimer pousser jusqu'au bout ceux qui se comportaient mal.

Une fois que Byakuya eut complété les papiers concernant les mesures disciplinaires, il retourna à son manoir. Il aurait apprécié pouvoir partir ce soir afin d'être de retour le lendemain matin mais ces imbéciles avaient contré ses plans. Si l'on voyait la chose de manière positive, il dormirait dans son propre lit et non sur l'un des futons de la boutique d'Urahara. Bien qu'il n'aime pas voir ses plans dérangés, c'était l'un de ses devoirs de Capitaine de s'occuper de ce genre de choses comme des disputes internes lorsqu'il en rencontrait une.

Le matin suivant il se leva, procéda rapidement à son rituel matinal et prit un léger repas. Il s'arrêta ensuite très brièvement aux quartiers de la sixième division pour vérifier que tout se passait bien. Renji menait dur les batailleurs de la veille. Ils suaient déjà sang et eau. Ils le méritaient. La sixième division ne pouvait se permettre de s'abaisser au même état que ces ruffians vulgaires de la onzième division. Il se dirigea enfin vers la porte Senkai. Il ne fut heureusement pas retardé cette fois-ci. Une fois de l'autre côté, il prit le chemin de la boutique d'Urahara.

Byakuya fut accueilli par la jeune femme. Erisia s'inclina poliment pour le saluer et l'informa qu'il y avait des restes du petit déjeuner s'il avait faim. Il déclina l'offre avec politesse étant donné qu'il avait mangé avant de quitter Soul Society. Peu après, il fut assailli par le ton enjoué mais écœurant de la voix d'Urahara qui lui souhaitait la bienvenue. Il y avait des jours où il avait vraiment besoin d'une bonne partie de son contrôle pour ne pas grimacer ou même blesser l'homme en question.

«J'en déduis que l'entretien s'est bien passé, Capitaine Kuchiki?» demanda Urahara. Byakuya acquiesça puis regarda vers la cuisine où la jeune femme s'était retirée.

«Mademoiselle Nakayama-san, pourriez-vous nous rejoindre, je vous prie. Cela vous concerne.» appela-t-il avec son ton de Capitaine. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas habitué à entendre un tel ton, elle tint cependant compte du commandement qui s'y trouvait de façon naturelle. Elle était occupée à nettoyer et à ranger la table du petit-déjeuner. Elle sécha ses mains et rejoignit la table basse autour de laquelle ils se trouvaient. La seule place libre se trouvait entre Byakuya et Tessai. Une fois assise, Byakuya débuta l'explication de son entretien avec le Capitaine Général.

Erisia le regarda, clignant légèrement alors qu'elle cherchait à comprendre tout ce que cela signifiait. Toute cette histoire était assez déroutante pour elle. «Je ne comprends pas, quel genre de tests?» demanda-t-elle, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Byakuya l'observa un instant attentivement. Elle était humaine après tout, elle n'avait aucune connaissance concernant la Soul Society et leur façon d'agir, il était tout naturel qu'elle s'inquiète. «Vous n'avez pas à vous faire de souci, Nakayama-san. Il ne s'agit que de simples tests pour vérifier le niveau de votre reiatsu afin que nous puissions vous apprendre à mieux le contrôler et donc à vous protéger. Et également pour déterminer la nature de cette panthère d'ombre... puisqu'il est curieux qu'un humain vivant, tel que vous, ait un esprit comme celui-ci.» expliqua-t-il.

«Mais pourquoi cette nécessité de faire des tests? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas retrouver ma vie d'avant?» demanda-t-elle.

«Eri-chan, vous avez la capacité de voir les Hollows, ce qui n'est pas le cas de la majorité des humains. Il est très rare qu'un humain puisse voir quoique ce soit d'autre qu'un esprit de manière ponctuelle. Voir des Hollows demande un reiatsu considérable. Si vous n'apprenez pas à le contrôler, ces Hollows seront naturellement attirés vers vous et vous n'aurez pas forcément un shinigami à proximité pour vous sauver. Une fois que nous aurons découvert l'étendue de votre reiatsu, nous pourrons vous montrer comment le contrôler et l'utiliser pour vous protéger. Mais jusqu'à ce que nous sachions ce à quoi nous sommes confrontés, nous ne pouvons pas faire grand chose.» expliqua Uruhara.

Elle resta silencieuse un instant, digérant ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Tessai posa une main sur son épaule, sentant son trouble. Une petite partie de Byakuya souhaitait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'aider, mais ce n'était pas sa façon d'agir... ni sa place. Après une petite éternité, elle leva à nouveau les yeux.

«Combien de temps prendront ces tests et devrais-je rester ici pour toute leur durée?» demanda-t-elle. Elle semblait accepter tout cela ou du moins se résigner à la situation très rapidement ce qui était assez impressionnant. Urahara médita là-dessus.

«Bien qu'il serait plus prudent que vous restiez ici jusqu'à ce que nous sachions mieux ce dont vous êtes capable, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne pourriez pas retourner à votre maison et votre vie. Nous pourrions prévoir les tests à la fin de vos journées de cours à l'université. Tessai-san ou moi-même pourrons vous rejoindre là-bas et vous escorter jusqu'ici pour être sûr que rien de malheureux ne se produise.» répondit Urahara.

Elle resta silencieuse à nouveau un court instant. «Tant que je peux reprendre mes cours et retourner chez moi... J'accepterai vos conditions.» dit-elle d'un ton poli. C'était réellement impressionnant qu'elle accepte aussi bien la situation.

Urahara sourit. «Bien, c'est décidé. Vous pouvez retourner chez vous ce soir, Tessai-san ou moi-même vous accompagneront jusqu'à chez vous. Mais nous devrions au moins partager un dernier dîner.»dit-il de ce petit ton joyeux et insupportable.

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer et sourit légèrement, même si son sourire ne se reflétait pas dans ses yeux sombres. «Je me chargerai de l'escorter, étant donné que je devrais moi-même me rendre à la porte Senkai de toute façon.» remarqua Byakuya. Urahara devrait être particulièrement heureux que Byakuya ne ressemble plus du tout à sa version adolescente, car à cet instant, avec le grand sourire qui apparaissait sur le visage de Kisuke, la raclée qui aurait du s'en suivre aurait été légendaire...

Comme si elle sentait la soudaine montée d'intentions hostiles, Erisia s'excusa rapidement et retourna nettoyer les plats. Une fois dans la sécurité de la cuisine, elle laissa un tout petit sourire satisfait se dessiner sur ses lèvres, en pensant à son sauveur la raccompagnant chez elle.


	17. Chapter 17, Prédestinés

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Et voici le chapitre 17! Tadaaaa!**

**Je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous attendent avec impatience la suite à chaque fois mais je rentre très tard de mon boulot en ce moment ce qui fait que j'ai très peu de temps à disposition pour mes traductions.**

**En fait, en ce moment je passe tout mon temps libre dessus!**

**C'est pourquoi j'apprécie beaucoup les commentaires. Ils montrent qu'on s'intéresse à mon travail, que je ne fais pas ça pour personne. **

**ça me permet aussi de voir s'il y a des choses à améliorer (vive les critiques constructives. Celles qui enflamment : oust!) ^^**

**Et puis les compliments me donnent envie de travailler! alors surtout n'hésitez pas! Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire!**

**Réponses aux guests:**

**Smaragdus: merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et pour ta compréhension! Je suis d'accord que le rythme est plutôt lent. Quand j'ai lu l'histoire, tous les chapitres avaient été publiés ce qui fait que j'ai tout lu d'un coup. Mais comme vous attendez à chaque fois la traduction, ça doit paraître encore plus lent! Je vais tâcher de ne pas vous faire trop languir! Pour les tournures de phrase un peu étranges, je promets de chercher à m'améliorer! J'ai encore un peu de mal pour passer de la façon de pensée anglaise à la façon de pensée française alors ça peut donner des trucs bizarres parfois. Mais bon, je vais faire plus attention, promis! et encore merci pour ton commentaire.**

**Morgane95: je comprends que tu aies très envie de découvrir la suite, mais ce serait plus sympa pour moi s'il y avait un petit s'il te plaît ou un rapide commentaire à côté. Parce que là ça donnait vraiment l'impression d'un ordre, ce qui n'est pas très agréable! ^^ en tout cas, ton enhousiasme fait plaisir à voir.  
**

**Voilàààààà! Bonne lecture et j'espère sortir le prochain chapitre vendredi ou samedi soir. ça dépend à quelle heure je rentre chez moi les prochains jours.  
**

**Disclaimer: les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo et Erisia Nakayama à CeredwenFlame. **

* * *

Chapitre dix-sept

Prédestinés

Après le déjeuner, Erisia et Tessai se rendirent au supermarché pour acheter le nécessaire pour le dîner. Urahara décida de profiter de cette opportunité. En effet, dans la matinée, alors qu'elle attendait que tous se réveillent pour le petit-déjeuner, Erisia s'était assise à la table pour gribouiller négligemment. En voyant ce qu'elle griffonnait, le scientifique avait eu un choc. Il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait garder son dessin et elle le lui avait donné en souriant. Bien que Byakuya soit clairement peu enthousiaste à la perspective de rester seul dans la boutique avec Urahara, celui-ci alla chercher le papier en question pour retourner ensuite à la table et le placer devant les yeux du Capitaine impassible.

«Ce matin, en attendant Ururu et Jinta pour commencer le repas, Erisia a dessiné quelque chose pratiquement sans s'en rendre compte. Cela a piqué ma curiosité évidemment. Ce que j'ai vu était surprenant et je pense que cela pourrait vous intéresser.» commença-t-il.

Byakuya fut pris par surprise lorsqu'il regarda l'image. Il s'agissait des armoiries du clan Kuchiki. Or la jeune femme n'était pas supposée les connaître, ne les ayant jamais vues. «Vous a-t-elle dit dans quelles circonstances elle a aperçu ce symbole?» demanda-t-il. Urahara était quelque peu déçu du manque de réaction apparent, bien qu'il aurait dû le prévoir, connaissant Byakuya.

«Elle m'a dit que l'image se répètait souvent dans ses rêves. Ceux-ci ont commencé un jour ou deux avant qu'elle ne soit attaquée par le Hollow. Plutôt étrange, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord Capitaine?» demanda Urahara en observant attentivement Byakuya pour essayer de détecter ne serait-ce que la plus minuscule des réactions qui pourrait montrer ce qui se passait derrière le masque impassible.

Cette femme avait rêvé de ses armoiries familiales? Alors que lui-même avait rêvé du symbole gravé sur son dos. Sûrement, il ne s'agissait là que d'une coïncidence, n'est-ce-pas? Qu'est-ce-que cela pourrait bien signifier sinon? Même si Byakuya désirait comprendre la signification de tout cela, il avait des options limitées pour l'instant. Il ne demanderait surtout pas son opinion à Urahara. Il y avait également le fait qu'il ignorait où traînait ce damné démon de chat en ce moment et qu'il ne voulait absolument pas qu'elle rajoute son grain de sel.

«Il y a certainement matière à réfléchir.» fut tout ce que Byakuya dit du sujet, sa voix ne révélant rien de ses pensées ou sentiments là-dessus. Toutes les questions qu'Urahara aurait pu vouloir poser furent coupées nettes par le retour d'Erisia et Tessai. Les heures étaient passées très rapidement. Urahara reprit le dessin et le remit là où il l'avait rangé auparavant avec l'intention de le conserver. Il devrait peut-être demander son opinion à Yoruichi plus tard.

«Eri-chan, quels sont vos horaires de cours? J'aurais dû vous le demander plus tôt mais avec tous ces événements, ça m'est complètement sorti de l'esprit.» s'exclama Urahara avec un petit rire.

Elle le regarda et lui sourit. «Je vais vous l'écrire.» dit-elle en se dirigeant vers son sac pour y prendre un morceau de papier et un crayon. Elle nota rapidement son emploi du temps et le tendit à Urahara. «Merci Eri-chan.» dit-il avec une petite inclinaison de la tête en prenant le papier.

Tessai observa l'assemblée puis regarda Byakuya et Urahara. «Capitaine Kuchiki, Erisia-san, pourriez-vous nous excuser un instant? Je dois m'entretenir en privé avec Urahara-san.» dit-il avec un ton très poli. Erisia hocha la tête et se leva en même temps que Byakuya. Ils sortirent tous deux vers le petit porche à l'arrière.

Erisia baissa les yeux, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure un moment. Elle savait qu'il était quelqu'un d'important à Soul Society et sa façon de se tenir montrait clairement qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui. Mais il y avait une sorte d'attraction chez lui, quelque chose de familier et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Devait-elle aborder un tel sujet? Il retournerait ce soir à Soul Society et ils ne se reverraient probablement jamais.

Elle avait cependant d'autres questions, peut-être plus appropriées. «Je vous prie d'excuser ma question, mais vous le connaissez mieux que moi. Quel genre de personne est vraiment Urahara-san? Je sais qu'il s'est montré très accueillant et sympathique durant mon séjour ici mais si je dois subir des tests, si je dois travailler avec lui,... j'aimerais en connaître un peu plus sur lui, je suppose.» dit-elle doucement, en gardant un ton respectueux.

Byakuya pouvait comprendre ses inquiétudes. Ils étaient encore des presque inconnus pour elle et elle devait se fier à eux. «Urahara-san est un scientifique de par sa nature même comme vous avez sûrement dû le remarquer. Il est très doué dans ce qu'il fait, Nakayama-san, vous n'avez donc aucun souci à vous faire sur ce point. Il ne cherchera pas à vous blesser mais si jamais vous vous sentez mal à l'aise, il vous suffit de le lui dire ou si vous n'osez pas, partagez vos inquiétudes avec Tessai-san. Nous devons vous faire passer des tests, c'est inévitable et vous pourrez être poussée dans vos limites afin de révéler votre véritable potentiel, mais le but est d'apprendre et non de vous faire du mal.» expliqua-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête. «Merci Capitaine Kuchiki-san.» dit-elle doucement. Elle trouvait bizarre de devoir l'appeler ainsi étant donné qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de ce monde. Mais elle n'allait pas non plus l'appeler Byakuya. Sa mère l'avait élevée mieux que ça.

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur, Tessai amusait Urahara en lui racontant la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Erisia durant le chemin aller puis retour du supermarché. Urahara avait du se retenir pour ne pas rire. Apparemment, la jeune femme était captivée par le Capitaine et elle avait essayé de glaner quelques informations ici et là auprès de Tessai. Ses questions étaient assez innocentes mais c'était tout de même amusant que le sujet de la conversation soit le Capitaine impassible de la sixième division.

Peu de temps après, Tessai pointa sa tête dehors, prévenant Erisia et Byakuya qu'ils pouvaient rentrer. Par courtoisie, Byakuya resta derrière et invita du geste Erisia à entrer avant lui. Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans histoire et le dîner, bien que très bon, n'avait rien de remarquable. Erisia avait réuni toutes ses affaires et une fois que la petite valise roulante fut bouclée, elle se dirigea vers la partie principale de la maison attenante à la boutique pour dire au revoir à Tessai-san et Urahara-san.

La marche jusqu'à chez elle prendrait un bon moment et débuta silencieusement. Elle avait placé le rouleau mural, qui était dans un étui pour le protéger, dans la poche extérieure de sa valise afin de pouvoir facilement l'atteindre. Malgré toutes les étrangetés, elle était heureuse de l'avoir rencontré. Si seulement il y avait plus de temps. Une partie d'elle pensait qu'elle devrait essayer de tirer le plus de profit du temps restant... mais il n'était pas dans sa nature d'agir ainsi. Ils bavardèrent de temps à autre, ses questions sur la Soul Society étant tout aussi brèves que les réponses qu'il lui donnait. Il n'essayait pas de se montrer discourtois, mais simplement Byakuya ne se complaisait pas dans les conversations frivoles.

Ils finirent par atteindre son immeuble. Elle se tourna pour lui faire face, s'inclinant poliment. «Je vous remercie de m'avoir escortée jusqu'à chez moi. Avant votre départ, je voulais vous offrir une nouvelle fois ma gratitude pour m'avoir sauvée.» dit-elle avant de se baisser pour saisir le rouleau. «C'est peu, mais vous m'avez sauvé la vie et je voulais faire quelque chose pour vous afin de pouvoir vous remercier davantage qu'avec de simples mots.» dit-elle d'un ton calme, presque tendu, avant de le lui tendre.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas refuser son présent, aussi l'accepta-t-il avec une inclinaison de la tête. «Je vous en prie, Mademoiselle Nakayama. Prenez soin de vous.» dit-il tout en se tournant pour commencer à se diriger vers la porte Senkai. Elle s'introduisit dans l'immeuble puis dans son appartement. Elle était très heureuse d'être de nouveau chez elle mais ressentait en même temps une certaine tristesse. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose manquait désormais. Elle n'avait jamais eu une telle sensation auparavant et cela la troubla.

«Tout va s'arranger.» retentit la voix familière de la panthère d'ombre.

Byakuya rentra à Soul Society et dans son manoir. Lorsqu'il eut atteint l'intimité de son bureau personnel, il observa le rouleau. Il tenta de deviner un instant ce qu'elle avait pu faire. Quoique en considérant avec quelle finesse elle avait reproduit les armoiries Kuchiki sans jamais les avoir vues auparavant, il était probable qu'il s'agisse d'une œuvre artistique. Il dénoua le lien qui fermait l'étui et sortit le rouleau. Quoi qu'il ait imaginé, rien ne l'avait préparé à la réalité.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'Erisia Nakayama ait de tels talents artistiques. Il ne s'était pas non plus attendu à l'image peinte sur le rouleau. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc alors qu'il la contemplait. D'une manière ou d'une autre, l'esprit de la jeune femme avait gravé dans sa mémoire l'image dans laquelle il apparaissait pour combattre le Hollow... et bien qu'elle n'ait pas dessiné le Hollow, elle l'avait recréé lui, tel qu'il était dans son uniforme, se tenant dans les airs au-dessus du toit d'une petite maison, là où le Hollow était apparu. Elle avait même forgé les rafales de lames qui constituaient la forme libérée de son zanpakuto. À première vue, on aurait dit une pluie de pétales de Sakura mais il y avait un scintillement sur leur contour qui révélait leur véritable nature de lames.

C'était à couper le souffle. Ses yeux parcoururent lentement l'entièreté du rouleau, explorant chaque détail. Depuis le titre «Sauveur» jusqu'à la dernière note de «Mille mercis», «Erisia» et le symbole qui se trouvait dans sa famille maternelle depuis des générations. Celui qu'elle avait gravé dans son dos. Le même symbole qui apparaissait dans ses rêves avant qu'il ne se voit confié la mission de se rendre dans le monde réel et qui avait mené à cette rencontre prédestinée. Ici, dans son bureau, il pouvait se montrer plus honnête, ne serait-ce qu'avec lui-même. Assurément, le destin avait organisé leur rencontre. Il n'y avait aucune autre façon d'expliquer qu'il ait vu sa marque dans ses rêves, et elle ses armoiries dans les siens.

Étant un homme fortuné, il avait reçu de nombreux présents au cours de ses longues années pour diverses raisons et de la part de gens variés. Mis à part quelques souvenirs de ses parents et de son grand-père... il devait reconnaître que ce cadeau était le plus précieux qu'il ait jamais reçu. Pendant un instant, il hésita au sujet du lieu où le placer. Il était assez fier de ce moment, de ce qu'il symbolisait pour désirer le montrer avec orgueil. Cependant, il était un homme très privé et c'était un épisode qu'il voulait garder pour lui égoïstement.

Il décida alors de l'exposer dans son bureau personnel, ici, dans le domaine Kuchiki. Le rouleau bénéficierait d'une demeure éminente et cependant suffisamment protégée pour rester privé. Seuls ses associés les plus fidèles étaient acceptés dans ce bureau. Il appela son serviteur particulier et lui demanda d'accrocher soigneusement le rouleau sur le mur derrière son bureau.


	18. Chapter 18, Expérimentations

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Je m'aperçois que je vous salue toujours de la même façon, bon, il faudrait que je fasse quand même preuve d'un peu plus de créativité!**

**On verra ça pour la prochaine fois!**

**Voici le chapitre dix-huit. Urahara a une surprise, apprend une information très intéressante et se retrouve avec sa curiosité encore plus éveillée que d'habitude! Les réponses viennent peu à peu. **

**Je vais vous laissez profiter de la lecture et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des commentaires!  
**

**Ah, au fait, vous verrez que j'utilise de temps en temps le pronom "il" pour la panthère. Je crois que je vous avais déjà prévenu il y a plusieurs chapitres mais c'est un mâle, et le problème c'est qu'on utilise toujours le féminin pour parler des panthères dans notre belle langue française. **

**Du coup j'oscille entre le pronom elle quand je renvoie à l'animal panthère et le pronom il quand je parle de cette panthère qui est un mâle. Voilà, voilà!**

**Bon, et bien bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo et Erisia Nakayama à CeredwenFlame.**

* * *

Chapitre dix-huit

Expérimentations

Bien qu'elle n'ait été absente que deux jours, se réveiller à nouveau dans son petit appartement lui laissa une impression étrange. Elle s'était vite accoutumée aux habitants de la boutique d'Urahara. L'environnement était presque trop calme ici. Elle se leva et reprit ses habitudes matinales. Après un petit-déjeuner léger, elle se dirigea rapidement vers le campus. Comme la plupart des étudiants, elle s'y rendait en vélo. Après avoir accroché un antivol sur sa bicyclette, elle prit le chemin de sa salle de cours.

Heureusement, elle n'avait pas manqué grand chose. Quelques personnes l'interrogèrent sur son absence et elle répondit simplement qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie bien et avait préféré se reposer plutôt que trop forcer et finir complètement malade. Personne ne remit en question sa réponse. Après les cours, elle se rendit à la librairie du campus où elle travaillait. Comme il n'y avait pas beaucoup de clients, elle en profita pour avancer ses rendus.

Tessai l'attendait lorsqu'elle sortit. Elle le salua et ils cheminèrent jusqu'à la boutique. Elle continua ses devoirs en attendant le dîner. Elle devait terminer son travail avant qu'ils ne commencent les tests. Franchement, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment quelles sortes de tests ils étaient supposés effectuer, mais elle avait l'intention de suivre leurs instructions.

Après le dîner, ils mirent le cap sur la partie sous-terre de la boutique et Erisia fut prise de court par son apparence. «Comment est-ce possible?» s'émerveilla-t-elle. Urahara se contenta d'un grand sourire en guise de réponse. Il installa son matériel et elle se trouva bientôt entourée par des machines bizarres qui étaient supposées mesurer son reiatsu. Les résultats demeurèrent cependant peu concluants. Les soirées se déroulèrent de la même façon les deux semaines qui suivirent.

Urahara devenait clairement frustré. «Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Il devrait y avoir au moins quelques lectures de reiatsu, mais rien, rien! Cela n'a pas de sens.» marmonnait-il. Avec tous les faits qu'il avait compilé, toutes les anomalies qui lui étaient arrivées, toutes les lectures avant que le Hollow ne l'attaque... tout cela additionné donnait quelque chose. Mais son analyse d'elle ne montrait rien.

Erisia eut un instant de distraction. Elle sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale et eut l'impression qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. ~Je m'excuse pour mon absence, je voulais te laisser le temps de te reposer de l'attaque et d'engranger toutes ces nouvelles choses. Je pensais que ce serait plus simple si tu ne m'avais pas tout le temps avec toi.~ monta le ronronnement familier de voix de la panthère d'ombre.

~ Ce n'est pas grave. Mais Urahara-san finit par s'énerver de n'obtenir aucune lecture de mon reiatsu. Saurais-tu quelque chose à ce sujet?~ demanda-t-elle dans son esprit. Elle eut alors l'impression très nette que la panthère souriait ironiquement.

~ C'est ma faute. Je l'ai fait pour te protéger, tu n'avais pas besoin de devenir un radar à Hollow alors que je te laissais un temps de repos et de réflexion.~ expliqua-t-elle. ~ Me fais-tu confiance Erisia ? ~ demanda la panthère d'ombre.

~ Oui. ~ Le mot franchit ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Elle n'avait pas le sentiment que ce soit faux. En fait cela sonnait juste. Pourquoi ne ferait-elle pas confiance à la panthère d'ombre?

~ Bien. Alors dis à Urahara-san de recommencer les tests. Lorsqu'il le fera, j'enlèverai mes barrières de protection.~ expliqua-t-elle.

«D'accord.~ répondit Erisia avant de reprendre conscience de la réalité qui l'entourait.

«Urahara-san, la panthère d'ombre suggère que vous recommenciez les tests. Elle a l'intention d'abattre les barrières qu'elle avait dressé pour me protéger.» Urahara la regarda avec une grande curiosité durant un instant avant de reprogrammer rapidement les machines.

~ Ferme tes yeux et détends-toi Erisia.~ conseilla la panthère. Une fois qu'elle le fit, elle ôta les barrières. Bien que les machines ne se détruisirent pas comme elles auraient pu le faire si elle avait été Ichigo, il y eut un grand bruit comme si quelqu'un avait gagné plusieurs jackpots. Les machines bippaient et faisaient tout un raffut en enregistrant le pic soudain de son reiatsu.

«Incroyable.» fut le commentaire d'Urahara, avec une pointe d'admiration dans la voix. Quoiqu'il se soit douté qu'il y avait quelque chose masquant son énergie, il n'avait pas prévu que ce serait à un tel niveau. Il se força à arrêter de cligner des yeux sous le coup de la surprise et de se calmer. Il éteignit les machines avant de s'approcher d'Erisia.

«Puisque votre panthère d'ombre est revenue, puis-je savoir s'il s'agit de l'esprit éveillé d'un zanpakuto comme nous l'avions pensé?» demanda-t-il.

Erisia le regarda puis posa la question dans sa tête.

~ Je l'ai entendu, j'entends tout Erisia. Cependant je ne répondrai pas à sa question maintenant. Il a assez d'indications montrant que tu as besoin d'être entraînée. À part toi, il n'y a qu'une seule autre personne à laquelle je me révélerai. Car il m'a déjà vu.~

Elle l'écouta puis leva les yeux vers Urahara. «La panthère d'ombre dit que vous avez assez de preuves montrant la nécessité de m'entraîner. Quant à des informations sur lui, à part moi, il n'y a qu'une autre personne à laquelle il accepterait de se révéler pour l'instant. Il s'agit de la seule personne qui l'ait déjà vu.» expliqua-t-elle.

«Byakuya Kuchiki.» commenta Urahara. «Cela me paraît juste, je suppose. Il arrivera dans peu de jours pour vérifier les progrès de toute façon. Et nous avons d'ailleurs assez d'informations à présenter au Capitaine Général. Jusque là, votre ami panthère devrait repositionner ces barrières pour cacher votre reiatsu, Eri-chan. Jusqu'à ce que nous sachions ce que le Capitaine Général veut que vous appreniez, il vaut mieux éviter de vous mettre en danger.» dit Urahara en ayant l'air un peu déçu. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il était si près de la réponse mais elle lui avait été refusée.

«Puis-je savoir s'il y a quelque autre raison, à part le fait que notre cher Capitaine ait déjà vu la panthère d'ombre, pour qu'il refuse de parler à tout autre que vous ou lui?» demanda-t-il. Toujours en mode chercheur...

Erisia acquiesça et attendit la réponse de la panthère d'ombre. Elle eut à nouveau l'impression d'un sourire ironique. ~ Bien que cela puisse agacer le Capitaine que cette information soit révélée... J'ai quelques renseignements après m'être entretenu avec son zanpakuto. Il a eu des rêves dans lesquels il voyait le symbole qui se trouve sur ton dos quelques jours avant qu'il ne te rencontre. Et je sais que tu as vu ses armoiries familiales en rêve. Dis ceci à Urahara-san: le destin complote d'une étrange manière et deux âmes apparemment sans aucune relation étaient déjàliées bien avant qu'elles ne se retrouvent mêlées dans la réalité.~ C'était assez énigmatique mais rien qu'un homme avec une intelligence à l'aune de celle d'Urahara ne puisse décrypter assez vite.

«La panthère d'ombre ne dit que ces mots en réponse à votre question. Le destin complote d'une étrange manière et deux âmes apparemment sans aucune relation étaient déjà liées bien avant qu'elles ne se retrouvent mêlées dans la réalité.» répondit-elle.

Urahara médita sur ces paroles pendant quelques instants. Cela voulait dire que quelque chose avait prévu la rencontre d'Eri-chan et de Byakuya. Qu'est-ce-que cela impliquait d'autre? Il ne pouvait refréner sa curiosité. Sa montre sonna et le tira de ses pensées. «Dites donc, regardez l'heure qu'il est. Nous allons vous raccompagner chez vous, Eri-chan.» dit-il en la conduisant hors de la zone d'entraînement et en se dirigeant vers son appartement. Avant de rentrer à la boutique, il s'arrêta en chemin afin de parler avec Isshin et lui donner des nouvelles d'Erisia.


	19. Chapter 19, Distraction

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Nooooon, pitiéééééé! ne me lapidez pas!  
**

**Je suis vraiment désolée de n'avoir rien posté cette semaine, Pardooooonnnn! **

**J'ai eu une semaine de taré et je suis complètement exténuée c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas pu traduire un nouveau chapitre avant ce week-end.**

**Du coup, à part le temps passé à traduire ce chapitre, mon dimanche se résume et va se résumer en un mot: DODO!**

**Je vous laisse lire le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture et surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires!**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo et Erisa Nakayama à CeredwenFlame.**

* * *

Chapitre 19

Distraction

Urahara la laissa tranquille les deux jours suivants. Byakuya retournerait prendre les informations samedi. Cela lui laisserait le temps de rattraper son retard dans ses rendus. Au moins, comme elle était à l'Université, les choses étaient bien plus faciles qu'avec Ichigo. Le lycée ne pardonnait pas aussi facilement les absences et s'il n'y avait pas eu quelques excuses particulièrement créatives de la part d'Isshin et Urahara, Ichigo et ses amis auraient très probablement été expulsés. Eri-chan n'avait pas à s'inquiéter sur ce sujet.

Pendant ce temps, Urahara passa ces deux jours à analyser les informations qu'il avait amassées à partir de la série de tests pour être certain que les lectures de reiatsu n'avaient pas été un accident dû au hasard. Heureusement Eri-chan avait des résultats cohérents. Il était toujours curieux à propos de la panthère qui avait refusé de lui faire connaître ce qui était sans doute un renseignement clé, mais il n'avait pas le choix et devait faire sans.

Erisia était nerveuse et également un peu excitée. Elle ne comprenait pas forcément la signification de tous ces évènements. Cependant, elle était sure d'une chose, son sauveur allait revenir. Elle avait réfléchi longuement et en profondeur depuis ce jour fatidique. Elle s'était demandée si ce qu'elle ressentait n'était pas dû au fait qu'il l'ait sauvée. Toutefois, elle avait très peu de souvenirs de ce moment puisqu'elle avait sombré dans l'inconscience juste après qu'il arrive, ce ne pouvait donc pas être la raison.

Elle se sentait attirée vers lui. Aussi intimidant qu'il pouvait être, elle ne le craignait pas. Elle avait plus peur de Tessai que de lui. Elle avait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, vaincu sa peur des hommes. Tant qu'ils étaient sobres et qu'il n'y avait pas d'alcool présent, tout allait bien et elle était presque normale. Qu'il y ait de l'alcool à proximité ou pire, que l'homme en question soit ivre, et tous verraient ce qu'elle tentait de cacher de toutes ses forces. Elle ne touchait pas à l'alcool et restait à l'écart des gens qui prenaient l'habitude d'en boire. Certaines blessures ne guérissaient jamais et pour elle, cette blessure en faisait partie. À cause de son père, elle serait toujours méfiante vis-à-vis des personnes sous l'influence de l'alcool.

Et comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans une situation qui puisse suggérer qu'il soit l'un d'entre eux, elle préférait croire qu'il ne s'adonnait pas à de tels comportements. Cela lui facilitait les choses, lui permettait d'abandonner cette peur quasi instinctive. Si l'on considérait à quel point il semblait l'attirer, c'était sûrement une très bonne chose qu'elle ait été capable de se débarrasser de telles réactions. Avec un peu d'optimisme, on pouvait penser que ce serait permanent et que son monde intérieur ne serait pas à nouveau brisé.

Sans tenir compte de pensées aussi pesantes, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attendre avec impatience son retour. Il était complètement différent de tous les autres hommes qu'elle connaissait. Ici, ils étaient tous... très typiques. Elle évitait les jeunes hommes du campus comme s'ils étaient la peste. Pour certains cas, cette image était particulièrement adéquate.

Elle n'aimait pas les personnalités trop exubérantes. Étant plutôt du genre à rester discrètement à l'écart, de tels hommes l'intimidaient. Elle appréciait la force mais elle ne voulait pas en subir les coups. Bien que la plupart des jeunes gens qui aient tenté de l'approcher soient vifs d'esprit, elle ne pouvait pas les qualifier d'intelligents. Beaucoup d'entre eux n'étaient rien d'autre que des jolis cœurs avec une très grande superficialité.

Dans son esprit, elle envisageait un homme intègre. Pas seulement au point de vue de l'intelligence mais de façon globale, pour l'ensemble de sa personnalité. Quelqu'un avec une réelle profondeur, et plus encore... Ces garçons n'avaient aucune substance, aucune matière. Bien qu'ils puissent peu à peu combler ce manque de maturité, de profondeur, les expériences de son enfance l'avaient laissée avec une très nette aversion pour ce qui était de supporter les conséquences d'une telle déficience. Ces garçons étaient encore sujets à des crises d'immaturité et à des grandes démonstrations d'incompétence. Elle ne se permettrait pas d'être blessée par une telle insouciance.

Peut-être était-ce là une autre raison de son attirance envers Byakuya. Le sentiment de raffinement et de noblesse n'était pas une mascarade. Rien qu'en le regardant, elle voyait bien qu'il s'agissait là d'une part solide de ce qu'il était. Il était intelligent. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas eu de grandes conversations sur quelques sujet intéressant qui soit, la façon dont il répondait, le ton mesuré de ses paroles en témoignaient. Il était fort et bien qu'il soit une figure imposante, il y avait quelque chose d'autre chez lui. Quelque chose qui empêchait cette peur insensée de se manifester et la laissait simplement impressionnée.

Elle ne savait pas à quel point il était sage ou non de se permettre d'accorder son attention à de telles idées et de tels sentiments à son égard, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus s'en empêcher. Elle était admirative et ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait essayé de laisser cette impression. Elle était admirative parce qu'il existait de la manière dont il existait. Il y avait un grand poids pesant sur ses épaules et cela ajoutait encore à sa présence imposante mais il y avait quelques instants où une action ou une mention de l'accident lui avait laissée entrevoir le plus petit, bref et faible coup d'œil derrière le masque stoïque qu'il gardait. Lors de ces minuscules secondes, elle ressentait une tristesse familière.

Une perte. Une perte qui l'avait profondément blessé et avait laissé des cicatrices sur son âme. Elle le savait car elle avait perdu sa mère. Depuis sa mort, elle s'était interdite de trop se rapprocher d'une autre personne afin d'éviter d'expérimenter à nouveau une telle douleur. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas sensée voir cette brève lueur à travers le masque, et si elle n'avait pas expérimenté la même chose, elle ne l'aurait sans doute pas aperçue. Il y avait tant de choses chez cet homme, Byakuya Kuchiki, qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Et cependant une grande partie d'elle souhaitait avoir l'opportunité d'apprendre à le connaître.

Elle soupira et secoua mentalement la tête. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de tels sentiments et si jamais elle exprimait des pensées pareilles, on lui rirait au nez. Un homme tel que lui n'avait pas besoin d'une fille stupide le suivant partout. Il était une personnalité dans cet endroit appelé Soul Society. Et elle, elle n'était personne. Elle se força à se concentrer sur son travail. Elle avait l'intention de terminer tous ses rendus avant samedi juste au cas où elle devrait s'entraîner ou faire quelque chose de particulier.

Cependant, de temps à autre, ses pensées dérivaient vers d'autres préoccupations.


	20. Chapter 20, Analyses

**Bonjour à tous! **

**J'ai eu à peine le temps de traduire ce chapitre. Ce qui fait que je n'ai pas pu le relire. **

**Mais comme je pars très tôt demain matin, que je vais être coupé d'internet pendant une semaine et que je n'ai pas encore fait ma valise,**

**il fallait absolument que je le poste maintenant, du coup, pardon pour les étourderies et autres petites fautes que vous trouverez,**

**je les corrigerai dans une semaine.**

**Voilà!**

**Bonne lecture et bon courage à tous ceux qui sont en examens.**

**Disclaimer : les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo et Erisia Nakayama à CeredwenFlame.**

* * *

Chapitre 20

Analyses

Il était assis dans son bureau privé. Le travail était terminé pour aujourd'hui. Demain matin, il retournerait dans le monde réel pour voir si Urahara a pu découvrir quoi que ce soit. Jusque là, les deux autres voyages là-bas n'avaient rien apporté. Il commençait à penser que ce qui s'était passé avec la jeune femme Erisia n'était qu'un hasard. Peut-être s'étaient-ils trompés en la considérant comme l'anomalie, peut-être s'était-elle trouvée au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

Cependant une part en lui refusait de croire cela. Elle pouvait voir les Hollows, elle en avait provoqué un pour l'éloigner d'un groupe d'enfants. Il devait y avoir quelque chose de plus qu'un simple coup de chance. Il se tourna et contempla la peinture qu'elle avait réalisée. Les détails étaient extraordinairement précis pour une scène observée à travers un voile brumeux dû à la douleur. Ses yeux descendirent jusqu'à la signature où se trouvait également ce symbole, son symbole à elle.

Non. Avoir rêvé de ce symbole avant qu'il ne se rende dans le monde réel pour cette mission devait signifier qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose. Pourquoi en rêverait-il sinon ? Il devenait cependant difficile de ne pas douter alors que deux semaines venaient de s'écouler sans informations sur son reiatsu. Elle devait forcément avoir une quantité remarquable de reiatsu pour voir ce qu'elle avait vu et faire ce qu'elle avait fait. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Urahara était un scientifique doué, s'il y avait quelque chose à découvrir, ne l'aurait-il pas déjà découvert ? Il est vrai que rien depuis le début dans cette situation n'avait été clair ou facile, il se pouvait donc que la suite ne le soit pas non plus.

Toutefois, s'ils ne trouvaient toujours rien, le Capitaine Général arrêterait les recherches. Ce serait classé comme un simple concours de circonstances et rien de plus et la vie reprendrait son cours comme cette idée l'ennuyait-elle à ce point ? Que cela l'ennuie était troublant. Il ya vait quelque chose chez cette jeune femme. Peut-être était-ce cette chaleur associée à sa grâce naturelle. Elle était respectueuse et parlait de façon appropriée. Il se corrigea mentalement, secouant la tête et tournant son attention vers les documents placés sur son bureau.

Il n'y avait pas de place pour la chaleur dans le monde d'un noble. De plus, la jeune femme était humaine. Douée ou non, sa place était dans le monde réel, pas dans Soul Society, de telles pensées ne mèneraient donc à rien. Et comme il ne se permettait pas de perdre son temps avec des pensées inutiles, il recentra son esprit sur les affaires du clan. Il y avait des jours où son travail semblait toujours s'amasser, sans espoir d'être achevé. Ce soir, il n'avait plus que ces quelques documents et il pourrait se rendre dans le monde réel sans avoir à s'inquiéter de laisser une affaire en cours. Il avait en horreur le travail inachevé.

Pendant ce temps dans le monde réel, Urahara revoyait toutes les données qu'il avait amassées. Il y avait énormément d'informations à revoir et seulement peu de temps. Il devait avoir tout organisé dans un format présentable pour l'arrivée de Byakuya afin que celui-ci puisse repartir aussitôt pour Soul Society et transmettre les documents au Capitaine Général. C'était le seul moyen pour passer au niveau suivant. Erisia avait besoin d'être entrainée. Elle serait une cible facile sans cela.

C'était une jeune femme assez plaisante. Par moments, il était persuadé que ses problèmes issus des abus qu'elle avait subi de la part de son père l'affectait, mais elle cachait soigneusement tout embarras qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Elle devait avoir un bon entraînement. Côtoyer constamment Tessai et lui-même n'avait pas dû être facile pour elle. Byakuya ne l'avait sans doute pas autant dérangée. Il gloussa mentalement à cette pensée, Cette situation était extrêmement intéressante...

Il avait observé son croquis et avait entendu les questions qu'Eri-chan avait posées afin d'en apprendre plus sur l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il aviait également aperçu les regards soigneusement camouflés que la fille avait jeté en direction du Capitaine de la sixième division lorsqu'elle pensait que personne ne faisait attention. Il était un chercheur et peu de choses échappaient à son attention dans sa propre maison. Ça aurait été très amusant mis à part le fait que cela finirait probablement par blesser la jeune femme dans le long terme.

Bien qu'il soit à peu près sûr que Byakuya se montrait quelque peu curieux envers la jeune femme, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de croire que cela ferait une différence. Byakuya Kuchiki était un noble et quoiqu'il ait été auparavant un jeune homme ardent et plein de vie, ce caractère avait été tempéré et refroidi et toutes les réponses émotionnelles qu'il puisse avoir étaient mortes en même temps qu'Hisana. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il semblait. Il n'avait pas le cœur de prévenir la jeune femme à ce propos. Parce qu'il y avait toujours la plus infime, minime chance que le cœur de Byakuya Kuchiki n'ait pas été entièrement enterré à la mort de sa femme.

La situation se révélait être très compliquée. Mais que le noble stoïque est été un tant soit peu curieux envers la jeune femme était suffisamment anormal pour laisser un peu d'espoir. Il secoua la tête et revint à sa tâche présente. Après tout, il y avait un bon paquet de renseignements à trier. Il avait été relativement impressionné par les résultats. Il y avait un gros potentiel chez la jeune femme. On pouvait espérer que le Capitaine Général reconnaîtrait ce potentiel et leur permettrait de l'entraîner. Il détestait l'idée de la voir tuée par la même chose dont Byakuya l'avait sauvée, et cela parce qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre.

Ce qui lui fit penser à un autre sujet pas très plaisant. S'ils avaient la permission de la former, ils devraient lui donner sa forme shinigami. L'amener à cette transformation allait être ni aisé ni agréable. Il devrait trouver une façon d'expliquer ça à Eri-chan et de la préparer mentalement à cette éventualité. Il redoutait ce moment. Après avoir appris ce qu'elle avait subi à cause de son père, il était quelque peu réticent de lui faire subir encore d'autres épreuves. Cependant, c'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle puisse se protéger elle-même. Il devrait s'entretenir avec la panthère d'ombre et la convaincre de l'aider et de lui permettre d'apprendre son nom. Cela rendrait le processus plus rapide et avec un peu de chance, moins traumatisant. Bah, ce serait un sujet à aborder quand le temps de le faire viendrait.

Il se concentra à nouveau sur son travail. D'après ses données, bien qu'Eri-chan n'atteigne pas le niveau d'Ichigo, elle avait cependant un potentiel prometteur. Elle serait très talentueuse une fois qu'elle recevrait l'entraînement approprié. Elle semblait se forcer à s'adapter à toute circonstance, ce qui serait d'une grande aide. Il se demandait si cette disposition tiendrait jusqu'au bout. Elle aurait sûrement un point de rupture. Même Byakuya en avait eu un, bin sûr, il ne le savait que parce que Yoruichi s'était vanté de l'avoir trouvé et d'en avoir profité pour initier un jeu de chat en mode shunpo. Ses histoires étaient toujours une grande source d'amusement.

Il devrait parler à Yoruichi à un moment ou à un autre. Elle était très douée pour entraîner les gens. Apparemment, Eri-chan avait déjà une vitesse légèrement supérieure à la normale, étant donné qu'elle avait réussi à distancer le Hollow un court instant de façon à ne pas lui servir immédiatement d'encas. Il fallait perfectionner cette capacité. Qui était mieux placé pour le faire que la déesse de l'éclair ? Ce serait amusant d'observer comment Monsieur stoïque réagirait en voyant Eri-chan utiliser le shunpo.

Il termina son tri et commença à faire des copies qui seraient emportées à Soul Society par Byakuya. Il les rangea dans un dossier et les mit de côté. Son esprit se tourna à nouveau vers le fait qu'ils auraient à faire subir une sorte d'enfer à Eri-chan pour libérer son vrai potentiel. Ils ne lui avaient pas vraiment menti, ils ne lui avaient simplement pas dit ce qu'il se passerait si les tests montraient qu'elle avait besoin d'être entraînée. Il était malade à l'idée de la faire passer par la même épreuve que pour Ichigo. Peut-être devrait-il en discuter avec Byakuya.

Au moins de cette façon, le Capitaine pourrait présenter les informations dans leur intégralité au Capitaine Général et peut-être trouverait-on un autre moyen d'action. Il doutait qu'il y en ait un autre, il avait mené de nombreuses recherches à ce sujet. Il était celui ayant développé la technique permettant à Ichigo de retrouver ses pouvoirs après tout. Bien qu'il n'y a pas de danger de devenir un Hollow pour Eri-chan, il y avait cependant le danger de briser ce qui lui restait de sérénité une bonne fois pour toute.

Ils lui présenteraient toutes les informations le moment venu. À partir de là, ce serait sa propre décision. Même si elle choisissait de ne pas subir tout cela, ils pourraient lui enseigner quelques techniques pour masquer son reiatsu et se protéger. Cela dépendrait bien entendu de la décision du Capitaine Général. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment, c'était de mettre le sujet de côté. Il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de s'inquiéter là-dessus, juste un peu.


	21. Chapter 21, Tourbillon glacial

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Et voici le chapitre 21, un événement complètement imprévu va bouleverser la vie de plus d'une personne...**

**Mais je vais vous laisser découvrir tout ça par vous-même, suspens, mystère et boule de gomme, niark, niark...**

**Ma relectrice est partie jusqu'au 15 Juillet. Du coup, je vais devoir poster les chapitres sans qu'ils aient été beta-readés. **

**J'ai beau faire attention, il y a peut-être des fautes qui subsistent ou des expressions qui n'ont pas de sens en français. **

**Si vous trouvez qu'il y en a trop et que c'est vraiment insupportable, dites le moi et je trouverai une solution.**

**J'imagine que la plupart d'entre vous êtes en vacances maintenant, j'espère que vos brevets, bacs, partiels, concours et autres examens en tout genre se sont bien passés. Veinards! je ne serai en vacances que début Août!**

**Mais j'essaierai quand même de ne pas trop vous faire attendre entre chaque chapitre.**

**Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires! **

**Un grand merci à Yingwhiteywolf qui continue de m'en envoyer à chaque fois, d'une fidélité à toute épreuve!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimer : les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo et Erisia Nakayama à CeredwenFlame.**

* * *

Chapitre 21

Tourbillon glacial

Samedi était arrivé presque trop vite. Erisia attendait dans son appartement le coup de téléphone qui la convoquerait peut-être à la boutique. Elle jugea qu'il était encore assez tôt et qu'ils n'auraient probablement pas besoin d'elle tout de suite. C'est pourquoi elle se décida à vaquer à ses occupations. Elle retourna au campus universitaire pour rendre un livre dont elle n'avait plus besoin pour ses recherches. Puisqu'on ne lui avait toujours pas demandé de venir à la boutique, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas le faire.

C'est au moment où elle sortait de la bibliothèque et se dirigeait vers les bâtiments communs qu'elle le sentit. Ce sentiment familier qu'elle ressentait juste avant qu'une catastrophe ne se déclenche. La panthère d'ombre lui ordonna de courir lorsqu'elle repéra une déchirure s'entrouvrir dans le ciel. « Je ne peux pas fuir. Pas maintenant… tous ces gens innocents, Panthère, … partout »

« Et que peux-tu faire pour eux ? Fuir et appeler à l'aide… Si tu restes, tu n'en réchapperas pas. »

Elle savait que la panthère avait raison… Mais elle n'avait plus le temps de fuir. Le Hollow atterrit sur le sol, le choc faisant crachoter la fontaine à proximité. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et prit soudain une décision.

« Il n'y a qu'une solution, Panthère, fait tomber la barrière. »

« Il sentira lui aussi le pic de reiatsu. »

« Mais Tessai et Urahara, et Byakuya, si je ne le fais pas, ils ne pourront pas savoir. »

La panthère ne pouvait argumenter contre cela et défit la barrière. Son reiatsu s'éleva considérablement et elle bougea, courant de toutes ses forces alors que le Hollow percutait les communs en se dirigeant vers elle. Courir était sa seule solution. Le félin ne pouvait qu'admirer sa volonté. Elle était morte de trouille, il pouvait le sentir, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de tenter de faire de son mieux avec ses maigres capacités.

« Si nous nous en sortons, je te dirai mon nom. » Promit-il. Elle continua sa course effrénée. Sa chance commençait à se tarir. Elle le sentait se rapprocher peu à peu mais elle n'osa pas s'arrêter, n'osa même pas tourner la tête pour observer la distance les séparant. Elle prit une grande inspiration et souffla lentement, se forçant avec sa volonté à aller encore plus vite. La panthère essayait de l'aider, de ranimer ses forces qui s'épuisaient. Mais bientôt, l'une des griffes acérées traversa son épaule et elle tomba. Ce n'était pas fatal mais elle savait que la prochaine blessure le serait.

« Je suis désolée, Panthère. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, Erisia. C'est moi qui devrais le faire. »

Urahara était en train de parcourir certaines données avec Byakuya lorsque l'événement survint. Les trois hommes dans la boutique levèrent soudainement la tête, l'air frappés. Mais avant que deux d'entre eux ne comprennent vraiment ce qui se passait, le troisième sembla s'être dématérialisé, par manque d'un meilleur terme.

Il sentit le pic de reiatsu. Erisia avait obligé la panthère à abaisser ses protections. Mais pourquoi ? La seule réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit était qu'elle se trouvait en danger sans aucun autre moyen pour les contacter, faisant le mieux qu'elle pouvait avec les moyens dont elle disposait. Il n'avait pas heureusement pas endossé de gigai, il n'avait donc pas à perdre de temps à l'enlever.

Il utilisa le shunpo pour rejoindre l'endroit où il avait repéré son reiatsu. Mais il arriva juste au moment où le griffes du Hollow délivrèrent le coup final. La jeune femme dont il avait sauvé la vie, qui avait tant enduré… achevée par un maudit Hollow.

La rage l'enveloppa. Mais sa rage n'était pas une flamme infernale, l'éclair d'un instant qui cesserait vite de brûler. Non, sa colère devint de plus en plus glaciale jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne la mort elle-même, se transformant en un tourbillon si rapide qu'on ne pouvait le suivre. Elle ne devint plus qu'action. Qu'il ait dit « Disperse-toi » ou non n'avait aucune importance. Les rafales de colère controlée et du reiatsu accompagnant la libération de son zanpakuto étaient dévastatrices. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour cligner des yeux trois fois, le Hollow n'était plus.

Bien qu'il y ait de nombreuses personnes dans les environs, et plusieurs regardant autour d'eux de façon troublée, il n'y fit pas attention. Ni les quelques humains assez perceptifs pour remarquer que quelque chose se passait, même s'ils ne savaient pas qui ou quoi. Ni la fontaine endommagée. Son attention était concentrée sur une chose et une seule. Il voyait l'âme d'Erisia et son corps. A ce moment, il ne pensa qu'à agir. Il attrapa les deux et se dirigea rapidement vers la boutique d'Urahara.

Urahara eut un choc au retour de Byakuya. « Et bien, je suppose que cela résout l'un de nos problèmes. » La remarque sortit de ses lèvres sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Un regard glacial se tourna vers lui et Kisuke fit un pas en arrière. Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il ne devait pas l'énerver en ce moment. Il connaissait cet air dans les yeux de Byakuya. Il ne l'avait pas souvent vu mais il savait ce que cela signifiait. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses qui pouvaient provoquer une telle réaction mais Byakuya était furieux.

Erisia était complètement désorientée, ne comprenant pas la situation. Les événements s'étaient enchainés extrêmement rapidement. « Panthère d'ombre ? » Appela-t-elle dans son esprit.

« Je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant, Erisia, Je suis désolé. »

Elle fut alors posée à terre et il y eut un mouvement derrière elle. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais vraiment pas du tout. Cela n'avait aucun sens qu'elle se dévisage elle-même. Pourquoi… n'était-elle pas… Son cerveau dérapa et que cela soit possible ou non, Erisia s'évanouit.

Urahara remarqua la chute de l'âme Erisia. « Je suppose que nous aurons pas mal de choses à lui expliquer… lorsqu'elle se réveillera. » Dit-il en soupirant.

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? » Demanda Tessai.

« Si nous l'amenons à la porte Senkai, elle pourra la traverser comme si elle était un shinigami. Tant que nous n'enterrons pas son âme, elle sera toujours là. Ses souvenirs resteront. C'est l'enterrement de l'âme qui donne le repos à l'esprit. On peut le considérer comme un bouton « reset ». Si nous ne le pressons pas, elle n'aura pas son ardoise complètement effacée. » Expliqua Urahara.

« Mais ce sera seulement si elle ne désire pas reprendre sa vie ici. Sinon, je peux lui fabriquer un gigai. Aucun humain ne détecterait la différence. » Continua-t-il.


	22. Chapter 22, Etrange

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Et voici le chapitre 22.  
**

**Je vous préviens, il fait le double de la taille habituelle. ça m'a prit un temps fou à traduire, mais bon, c'est fait!**

**Du coup, pardonnez moi si jamais il y a des petites fautes ou des répétitions ici ou là, je n'ai plus de beta reader jusqu'au 15 juillet et je commence à fatiquer au bout de la quatrième page pour chercher des variantes, des synonymes, etc...**

**Dans ce chapitre, des décisions vont être prises quant au futur d'Erisia. **

**Je vous laisse découvrir ça. **

**Bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo et Erisia Nakayama à CeredwenFlame.**

* * *

Chapitre 22

Étrange

Lorsque Erisia reprit conscience, elle se trouvait sur le futon dans la pièce qu'elle avait occupée auparavant. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses pensées étaient confuses et elle se sentait tout simplement étrange. Elle n'était pas sure de savoir pourquoi. Elle s'assit et essaya de prendre de grandes et lentes inspirations pour se calmer et se concentrer. Peu à peu, les souvenirs refirent surface. Au fur et à mesure que les pièces de puzzles devinrent nettes et se mirent en place, elle sentit la panique monter en elle.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur Byakuya. Avec la façon dont son énergie se comportait, même Kurosaki aurait pu sentir qu'elle était bouleversée. Le visage du Capitaine était un masque d'impassibilité presque parfait alors qu'il croisa son regard, mais il y avait comme une excuse dans son regard. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de considérer qu'il lui avait fait défaut. En tant que shinigami, c'était son rôle d'empêcher les Hollows de tuer des innocents.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » Demanda-t-il bien qu'il n'en ait pas vraiment besoin. L'énergie qu'elle émettait montrait à quel point elle était désorientée et troublée.

« Je me sens… étrange. » Dit-elle dans un murmure quasi inaudible, ses yeux baissés sur la couverture de son futon. Sans lever son regard, elle parla à nouveau. « Je… Je suis… morte, n'est-ce-pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. » répondit-il. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de lui mentir. C'était une jeune femme intelligente, elle avait le droit de savoir.

Erisia déglutit péniblement. « Que… que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? »

Il eut l'envie d'aller vers elle mais ce n'était pas sa façon d'agir. « Vous avez le choix entre plusieurs possibilités Nakayama-san. Venez et nous vous expliquerons la situation. »

Elle hocha la tête et se leva pour entrer dans la pièce principale. Son regard était toujours baissé. La situation était surréaliste, elle ne comprenait pas comment cela pouvait être possible. Et cependant, elle pouvait voir les esprits depuis qu'elle était toute petite. C'était tellement bizarre de penser qu'elle était l'un d'entre eux désormais.

Elle s'assit à la table entre Byakuya et Urahara. Son regard fixé sur un point de la table. Ils la dévisagèrent tous. Elle avait toujours été discrète mais jamais renfermée à ce point. Chacun des hommes autour de la table en fut affecté chacun à sa manière. Urahara s'éclaircit la voix et cela eut l'effet escompté, Erisia leva les yeux.

« Eri-chan… S'il-vous-plaît, ne soyez pas aussi bouleversée. Je sais que beaucoup de choses se sont passées et que c'est difficile de tout ingérer. Comme vous l'a dit le Capitaine Kuchiki, vous avez plusieurs options. Vous vous trouvez dans une situation inédite et alors que les choses ne se sont pas déroulées de la façon dont nous le souhaitions… je veux dire que nous aurions préféré que cela arrive d'une façon plus contrôlée… » Il fit une pause et soupira. « C'est un sujet dont nous n'avions jamais vraiment discuté car nous n'en étions pas encore à ce stade là. Si tout s'était passé comme prévu et que vous deviez être entraînée, vous auriez dû passer par un processus qui aurait eu des résultats similaires à l'attaque de ce Hollow. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Vous,… vous alliez me… » Elle ne put finir sa phrase.

« D'une certaine manière… oui. Vous alliez devoir mourir. C'est une chose difficile à expliquer car non clairement définie. Vous n'auriez pu travailler et faire progresser vos capacités dans un corps physique, Erisia. Vous auriez dû prendre une forme spirituelle. Cela se serait déroulé dans un environnement contrôlé et vous auriez pu réintégrer votre corps comme si rien ne s'était passé. » Continua Urahara.

« Aurait pu ? » demanda-t-elle. Ses yeux s'étaient à nouveau fixé sur la table, elle n'était pas capable de les regarder à cet instant.

« A cause de la façon dont vous êtes morte, nous ne pourrons pas vous ramener dans votre corps originel. Toutefois, si vous choisissez de ne pas être mêlée à tout cela, je peux vous fabriquer un nouveau corps. Et aucun humain ne pourra faire la différence entre le nouveau et l'ancien. Et si vous désirez vieillir au cours du temps, je peux arranger ça … bien que le vieillissement soit quelque chose de bien plus étrange pour ceux d'entre nous qui ne faisons pas partie du monde des vivants. Mais nous pourrons réfléchir à cela plus tard. Avant que nous poursuivions notre discussion, avez-vous des questions ? » Demanda Urahara.

Elle ne leva toujours pas ses yeux. Elle essayait de se concentrer et de comprendre et intégrer tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. « Alors, je pourrai reprendre ma vie ici ? Retourner à l'université ? Ils… ils ne savent pas que je suis morte ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement, avec une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix.

« Oui, vous pouvez reprendre votre vie si vous le désirez. Vous pouvez reprendre vos cours et personne ne saura rien de ce qui s'est passé. Le Capitaine Kuchiki a ramené votre corps avec vous si bien que personne n'est au courant de votre mort. » Expliqua Urahara précautionneusement. Il essayait de lui présenter les choses le plus doucement possible. Il ne faisait pas toujours preuve de tact mais il en était capable. Erisia était dotée d'un énorme potentiel mais il n'y avait pas que ça. C'était une jeune femme extrêmement sympathique et qui venait de vivre un événement tragique. Ils la considéraient tous d'un œil amical. Un peu comme une sœur ou une amie… et peut-être bien quelque chose de plus pour l'un d'entre eux. Elle s'était fait aimée durant la courte période où ils l'avaient connu et c'est pourquoi il essayait d'être aussi délicat que possible pour lui expliquer la situation.

« Cela paraît si étrange, d'entendre quelque chose comme : il m'a ramené, moi et mon corps. Je... je sais que j'ai été séparée de mon corps. C'est ce qui a provoqué mon évanouissement, mais c'est étrange, délirant de l'entendre dire. » Elle soupira. « Alors, quel est ce… corps artificiel dont vous parliez ? »

« Quelque chose que j'ai inventé. Cela s'appelle un gigai. Il s'agit d'un contenant pour une âme tout comme un vrai corps. Il aura la même apparence et le même fonctionnement. Je les avais créés pour que les shinigamis envoyés en mission dans le monde réel puissent interagir de manière plus active que celle d'un simple esprit. Les âmes ne se rappellent normalement pas la vie qu'elles menaient avant leur mort. Aucun d'eux ne se rappelle donc ce que c'était que de vivre. C'est toujours intéressant d'essayer de nouvelles choses. » Expliqua Urahara avec un grand sourire. Il était très fier de son œuvre après tout.

« Pourquoi ne se rappellent-ils rien ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Et bien, de temps en temps, les âmes ne se réincarnent pas immédiatement et ce serait cruel que de les faire se rappeler tout ce qu'ils manquent durant leur vie à Soul Society, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord ? Toute âme que les shinigamis rencontrent et qui n'est pas en paix passe par ce qu'on appelle l'enterrement d'âme. Cela agit comme un bouton reset qui nettoie complètement l'âme afin qu'elle puisse se rendre dans l'autre monde en paix. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle regarda Urahara avec surprise. « Nous n'avons pas la moindre intention de vous faire subir ça Erisia, à moins que vous ne le souhaitiez vous-même. Si vous souhaitez reprendre votre vie, je vous fabriquerai un gigai et vous pourrez continuer comme si le Hollow ne vous avait jamais attaqué. Si vous souhaitez suivre l'entraînement, il n'y aura pas besoin d'un enterrement d'âme car nous pourrons vous faire entrer dans Soul Society par une porte senkai. Vous garderez tous vos souvenirs. N'oubliez pas que vous auriez de toute façon dû passer par une épreuve similaire pour pouvoir vous entraîner. » expliqua-t-il prudemment.

Elle hocha la tête et resta silencieuse, il y avait matière à penser. Il y avait également la panthère d'ombre. Peut-être pourrait-il la conseiller. « Quelle solution devrais-je choisir ? » demanda-t-elle au félin dans sa tête. Elle se sentait complètement perdue, désorientée et bouleversée.

« C'est à toi de choisir. J'ai cependant une question à te poser. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Veux-tu toujours aider ceux autour de toi ? »

Elle réfléchit un moment, malgré son trouble et la tristesse qui l'avait envahie. Elle avait demandé à la panthère de baisser les barrières alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle en meurt. Elle le savait et avait accepté cette éventualité. Elle l'avait fait parce que pour elle, cela avait été son seul moyen de s'assurer qu'aucun innocent ne soit blessé par le Hollow.

« J'ai donné ma vie pour cela. Aussi étrange que soit la situation, mon désir d'aider les autres n'a pas changé. »

« Alors, suis l'entraînement Erisia. Deviens ce que tu étais destinée à être. »

« Et de quoi s'agit-il ? »

Le félin eut à nouveau ce sourire ironique, elle le sentait. « Shinigami. » Répondit-il simplement.

Elle regarda l'une après l'autre les personnes assises autour de la table une fois son dialogue intérieur achevé. « J'ai donné ma vie volontairement. J'étais pleinement consciente des conséquences qui suivraient la disparition du bouclier. Je savais que le Hollow me poursuivrait. Bien que j'espérais que quelqu'un soit suffisamment proche pour me rejoindre à temps, je ne me suis pas fait d 'illusions. Je savais que j'allais très probablement mourir mais j'ai quand même agi. » Elle fit une pause, prenant une inspiration pour se calmer et se concentrer sur ce qu'elle allait dire. « Je n'ai plus qu'un mois et demi de cours à suivre. Je pense que ce serait dommage d'arrêter maintenant alors que j'ai travaillé si dur pour y arriver. Une fois que j'aurai terminé l'Université… » Elle s'arrêta à nouveau afin de réfléchir à la meilleure manière d'annoncer la suite. Elle était encore bouleversée par les événements.

« Après avoir terminé mes études... pourrais-je me rendre à Soul Society et voir si je peux devenir une personne qui peut aider ? » Demanda-t-elle en regardant Byakuya.

Les trois hommes autour de la table réfléchirent... Byakuya hocha simplement la tête.

« C'est une merveilleuse idée Eri-chan. Après avoir achevé votre année universitaire vous pourrez partir définitivement à Soul Society et même aller à l'Académie. Ce serait bien mieux que d'avoir des professeurs occasionnels ici et là. Vous pourriez devenir un vrai shinigami. » Répondit Urahara de cet insupportable petit ton enjoué.

« Que ferais-je de mon appartement ? »

« Et bien, en êtes-vous la propriétaire ou le louez-vous? » Demanda Urahara. Ce n'était pas inhabituel de posséder son propre appartement car en louer un revenait finalement assez cher si vous restiez longtemps.

« Je l'ai acheté. »

« Dans ce cas, nous pourrions le garder en état et prêt à servir et vous pourrez l'utiliser lorsque vous reviendrez dans le monde réel. »

« Je ne reviendrai pas de sitôt, n'est-ce-pas ? » Demanda-t-elle. Même désorientée, la fille était futée.

« Si vous allez à l'Académie, nous ne reviendrez probablement pas jusqu'à votre diplôme. Bien qu'il soit déjà arrivé que certains l'obtiennent en un an, ce n'est cependant pas habituel. Cela dépendra de vous Eri-chan. »

« Quelqu'un devra adopter mon chat Hana alors, à moins qu'elle ne puisse m'accompagner à Soul Society. »

Urahara se mit à rire. « Et bien, je n'ai aucun problème avec les chats. J'en ai un qui aime bien se promener dans le coin et séjourner ici quand l'envie le lui prend, je suis habitué à leur nature capricieuse. »

Byakuya lui jeta un regard noir, sachant exactement à qui Urahara faisait référence et il espérait sincèrement que parler du chat démon ne l'attirerait pas ici. Il préférait ne pas la rencontrer maintenant. Son humeur était déjà assez noire comme cela et elle ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. Erisia n'avait pas conscience de ce qui se passait entre les deux hommes, elle était concentrée sur la situation présente et l'avenir à planifier.

« Hana est un chat domestique. Elle n'a pas beaucoup d'intérêt pour l'extérieur. Mais elle est propre et sa seule mauvaise habitude est de vous réveiller tôt pour qu'on la nourrisse. » Dit-elle avec un léger haussement d'épaule.

« Oh, ce n'est rien, il faut s'y attendre quand on s'occupe d'un chat. Les habitudes du mien sont bien pire. Je suis sûr qu'il n'y aura absolument aucun problème avec Hana. » Dit Urahara en riant franchement.

« De combien de temps aurez-vous besoin pour me fabriquer un gigai ? »

« Vous devriez pouvoir retourner en cours lundi. S'il y a la moindre modification à apporter, nous nous en occuperons lorsque le besoin s'en fera sentir. Je sais que vous serez très occupée le dernier mois surtout, Eri-chan, mais nous devrions commencer à vous enseigner certaines choses dont vous aurez besoin si vous choisissez d'aller à l'Académie. Peu de personnes ont une longueur d'avance mais tous ont au moins des connaissances générales sur ce qu'un shinigami peut faire. Avez-vous déjà reçu des cours de self-défense ? »

« Non, jamais. »

« Et bien, il va falloir changer ça. Nous commencerons avec quelques notions rudimentaires. Nous vous apprendrons juste quelques bases afin que vous ne soyez pas trop perdue et dépassée lorsque vous irez là-bas. » Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

« D'accord. » Dit-elle doucement.

« Que diriez-vous d'aller vous promener avec le Capitaine, Eri-chan ? Cela vous aidera à vous éclaircir les idées. Je vous dirai bien d'y aller seule mais vous seriez encore plus en danger que lorsque vous étiez rattachée à votre corps. » Suggéra Urahara.

Elle regarda Byakuya. « Cela vous ennuierait-il de m'accompagner ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Cela ne m'ennuie pas. » Répondit-il simplement. Elle hocha la tête en souriant et se leva. Ils furent bientôt à l'extérieur de la boutique.

« Comment prenez-vous la situation, Nakayama-san ? » Demanda Byakuya après s'être éloigné de la boutique.

« Je suis encore un peu dépassée par les événements mais... ça ira... Vraiment. » Dit-elle avec un faible sourire. C'était un bien petit sourire mais qu'il y en ait un alors qu'elle se retrouvait en plein chaos était bon signe, n'est-ce-pas ? Bien sûr, elle savait que cela n'irait pas vraiment tout de suite mais elle venait de mourir. Elle aurait juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Dès qu'elle aurait cet chose gigai et retournerait à sa vie normale, elle se sentirait probablement beaucoup mieux. Du moins elle l'espérait.


	23. Chapter 23, Une agréable promenade

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**héhé, vous avez vu, j'ai fait un effort pour poster la suite rapidement!**

**ça mérite bien un commentaire, non? Non?**

**Erisia a une petite discussion avec Byakuya dans ce chapitre, et je vais vous laisser découvrir la suite.**

**Plus qu'un mois et demi avant qu'elle ne se rende à Soul Society, le temps de terminer son année universitaire.**

**Les choses vont devenir très intéressantes... Suspeeeeeeeeeeeeens! Niark, niark.**

**Bon revenons aux choses sérieuses,**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt!**

**Disclaimer : les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo et Erisia Nakayama à CeredwenFlame.**

* * *

Chapitre 23

Une agréable promenade

Ils continuèrent leur promenade, adoptant un pas lent, presque paresseux. Il était encore tôt après tout. C'était assez étrange pour Eri d'être dans cette espèce de forme spirituelle. Elle imaginait que cela devait être plus confortable pour lui. Un silence s'était instauré entre eux mais ce n'était pas un silence gêné. Bien qu'Erisia fut prise par surprise lorsqu'il fut rompu.

« Je suis désolé de n'avoir pu venir plus rapidement. » Il avait parlé très doucement mais de façon mesurée, le ton quoique pratiquement neutre était profondément sincère. Eri pensa soudain que c'était dommage qu'il ne parle pas plus souvent et de façon un peu moins neutre. Elle pouvait imaginer le timbre de sa voix devenir agréable à entendre.

« Ce n'est pas votre faute, Capitaine Kuchiki-san. J'étais consciente des risques que je prenais lorsque j'ai demandé à la panthère d'ôter le bouclier. J'espérais que quelqu'un soit assez proche pour intervenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard mais je savais qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. » Lui assura-t-elle.

« Même nobles, beaucoup de gens n'auraient pas couru ce risque, Nakayama-san. Cela en dit beaucoup sur votre grandeur de caractère. »

« Merci. » Répondit-elle doucement en rougissant du compliment. « Vous pouvez m'appeler Erisia, si vous le désirez. » Offrit-elle. Bien qu'elle se montre toujours extrêmement courtoise, peut-être était-ce l'attirance qu'elle ressentait envers lui qui lui faisait souhaiter une moins grande formalité entre eux.

« Ce doit être très étrange pour vous de m'appeler par un titre dont vous n'avez pas l'habitude. »

« Un peu en effet. Je m'efforce d'être respectueuse dans mon langage et à part ce que j'ai pu apprendre de vous ou des autres personnes de la boutique, je n'ai rien qui me permette de relier cette formalité à une réalité. Avant même de connaître votre titre, je savais que vous étiez une personne méritant une certaine formalité. Pas seulement par politesse mais parce que c'est approprié vous concernant. Je ne sais pas si cela a un sens pour vous. » Expliqua-t-elle. Elle était sincère. L'atmosphère même qui l'entourait semblait forcer le respect et imposer ce niveau de formalité. En ayant appris qu'il était un noble, elle avait compris plus facilement cette imposition.

Il médita sur ce qu'elle venait de dire et se demanda comment lui-même se sentirait s'il était confronté à une situation aussi inhabituelle. Il n'était pas immunisé contre le sentiment d'embarras, c'était juste une chose qu'il expérimentait très rarement. « Lorsque nous sommes seuls, vous pouvez m'appelez Byakuya. » Offrit-il.

Erisa ne put empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur son visage en entendant cela. « Merci Byakuya. » Dit-elle doucement, testant ce que cela faisait de prononcer son nom tout haut. Il hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il l'avait entendue. Il avait décidé que cela ne le dérangeait pas qu'elle l'appelle par son nom et comme elle ne le lui avait pas demandé même après lui avoir offert de l'appeler simplement par son prénom, il pouvait lui retourner la faveur. Contrairement à certaines personnes qu'il connaissait, elle semblait comprendre et apprécier une telle chose.

« A quoi ressemble Soul Society ? » Demanda Erisia.

Byakuya considéra attentivement la question. Elle méritait réflexion après tout. Il n'était pas du genre à répondre négligemment aux questions même les plus stupides. « Bien que je puisse parler de la Soul Society que je connais, bien que je puisse décrire l'endroit où j'ai grandi, je pense que la vérité de Soul Society est quelque chose qu'il vaut mieux expérimenter par soi-même plutôt que d'en entendre parler par quelqu'un d'autre. » Répondit-il d'un ton qui pourrait presque, presque être considéré chaleureux, du moins en ce qui le concerne.

Elle hocha la tête. C'était compréhensible. Quoique il puisse dire, elle verrait probablement les choses d'une manière différente lorsqu'elle y serait. Cependant, cela aurait été agréable de savoir au moins un peu à quoi s'attendre. Bien sûr, elle pourrait sûrement questionner Urahara plus tard et il lui dépeindrait des images ahurissantes qu'elle ne croirait qu'à moitié. Mais c'était amusant d'écouter la manière exubérante qu'avait Urahara pour raconter une histoire.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, mordant sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait une question mais elle n'était pas sure de comment il la prendrait. Cependant le pire qu'il pourrait répondre serait non et ce n'était pas si terrible. Ce n'était qu'une simple demande. Bien qu'une part d'elle-même s'attende à ce qu'il dise non. Elle se tourna pour le regarder. « Je sais que lorsque je partirai pour Soul Society, je finirai par me rendre à l'Académie. Mais à mon arrivée là-bas… » Sa voix diminua et se bloqua un moment alors qu'elle essayait de prendre son courage à deux mains pour la suite. « Accepteriez-vous de me faire visiter Soul Society, seulement si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Bien qu'il soit impassible et silencieux, sa compagnie ne la dérangeait pas. Si elle voulait résoudre le mystère qu'était Byakuya Kuchiki ou même seulement avoir l'espoir de le résoudre, elle devrait passer du temps avec lui. Si sa question le prit par surprise, il ne le montra pas. Même s'il avait été légèrement surpris qu'elle lui demande une telle chose. Bien qu'elle ne connaisse encore personne de Soul Society qui puisse être considéré plus … approchable que lui, il était étrange pour lui qu'elle ne pense même pas à demander si quelqu'un d'autre pouvait lui faire visiter les lieux.

Il n'y avait aucun mal à le faire. Tout le monde savait qu'il était le genre de personne à faire preuve d'une certaine hospitalité pour ceux envers lesquels il se sentait responsable. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir responsable envers la jeune femme. De plus, sa compagnie était assez agréable. Cela ne le dérangeait pas de marcher avec elle. Elle n'était pas bavarde. Toutes ses questions étaient posées poliment. Elle se montrait toujours très respectueuse. Ce qui était infiniment mieux que la plupart des personnes avec lesquelles il était forcé d'interagir quotidiennement. Cette jeune femme était comme un souffle d'air frais… bien qu'il n'ait jamais réalisé que l'air autour de lui soit devenu pesant.

« Tant qu'il n'y a pas d'affaires urgentes requérant mon attention, je vous guiderai. » Répondit-il simplement. Il considérait que c'était la moindre des choses, surtout en prenant en compte sa situation actuelle. Il se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivé. S'il avait été un peu plus rapide, il aurait pu arriver à temps pour empêcher le Hollow de la tuer. Cela l'ennuyait qu'un innocent ait été impliqué. Qu'elle ait des capacités ou non, qu'elle veuille aider les gens ou non, elle était tout de même un innocent. C'était son devoir de shinigami de la protéger. Il se fit silencieusement la promesse de ne pas échouer si possible la prochaine fois qu'elle aurait besoin d'être secourue.

« Nous devrions prendre le chemin du retour avant que la nuit ne tombe. Il vaut mieux profiter de la promenade que d'avoir à se dêpêcher, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord Erisia ? » Demanda-t-il.

Un petit frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale en l'entendant prononcer son nom. Ce n'était pas un effet calculé mais simplement sa voix qu'elle appréciait énormément. « Vous avez raison. C'est une trop belle journée pour la gâcher à se dépêcher alors qu'on pourrait l'éviter. » Répondit-elle avec un léger sourire alors qu'ils faisaient demi-tour pour rejoindre la boutique d'Urahara.


	24. Chapter 24, Equité

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Mon ordi n'a pas survécu à la soupe qui l'a inondé, il, ou du moins son clavier, a rendu l'âme.**

**En attendant de le réparer, je suis un peu bloquée pour poster des fanfics.**

**J'utilise pour ce chapitre l'ordi du bureau, chuuuut! faut pas le dire! ^^**

**donc, je m'excuse pour l'attente.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimer : les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo et Erisia Nakayama à CeredwenFlame**

* * *

Chapitre 24

Équité

C'était dommage qu'il retourne à Soul Society le soir-même. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse en dépit de tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle pouvait maintenant l'appeler Byakuya tant qu'ils étaient entre eux et elle se sentait un peu moins sotte près de lui. Mais elle ne pouvait s'attarder là-dessus. Une fois rentrés à la boutique, Urahara entreprit de la mitrailler de questions sur l'apparence qu'elle souhaitait pour son gigai.

« Bien sûr, cela vous ressemblera Eri-chan. Toutefois vous pouvez en profiter pour vous débarrasser des cicatrices dont vous ne voulez pas vous rappelez l'origine et demander des petits changements. Des choses qui ne seront pas flagrantes de sorte que personne ne demandera pourquoi elles ont changés en une nuit. N'importe quel petit aspect qui vous dérange. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Je souhaiterai conserver le blason de la famille de ma mère. Quant aux cicatrices, j'ai vécu si longtemps avec elles que je n'y fait plus vraiment attention. La seule personne qui remarquerait leur disparition est le Docteur Kurosaki puisque il est celui qui les a soignées. Et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis que j'ai déménagé à proximité du campus. » Réfléchit-elle. Elle était à moitié tentée de demander à Urahara de laisser la cicatrice de la première attaque de Hollow mais elle se ravisa. Elle n'aurait voulu la garder qu'en souvenir du fait que Byakuya l'avait sauvée mais ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire alors elle garda le silence.

« A part cela, je suis heureuse telle que je suis. » Ajouta-t-elle. Personne ne pouvait la blâmer d'en profiter pour se débarrasser des cicatrices infligées par son père. Bien sûr, sa forme spirituelle les portait encore et les garderait toujours mais au moins son gigai en serait dépourvu. Urahara fut légèrement surpris. La plupart des jeunes femmes auraient sauté sur cette chance pour enlever toutes ces petites imperfections caractéristiques qu'elles semblaient trouver quand bien même elles passaient complètement inaperçues pour les autres.

« Une fois que vous vous serez habituée au gigai, vous ne le remarquerez pratiquement plus. Ce sera comme votre corps normal. Nous parlerons des détails plus tard. » Dit Urahara avant de s'excuser pour se rendre à son laboratoire et se mettre au travail. Une fois qu'il aurait copié les détails les plus fins, comme le tatouage, il s'assurerait de détruire le véritable corps afin que personne ne puisse dire que quelque chose était arrivé à la jeune femme. C'était plus sûr ainsi.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula. Il avait été décidé qu'Erisia serait plus en sécurité dans la boutique jusqu'à ce que le gigai soit prêt. Ce en quoi elle ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Cela lui donnerait un peu de temps pour s'habituer à sa forme spirituelle. Elle souhaitait que Byakuya n'ait pas à retourner à Soul Society mais comprenait en même temps qu'il avait du travail qui l'attendait. Après son départ, Urahara et Tessai lui expliquèrent la suite du programme.

Il fallait finaliser certaines choses dans le processus que sa forme spirituelle subissait afin qu'elle ne risque pas de devenir un Hollow et pour faciliter les prochaines étapes. Une fois toutes ces choses expliquées, il était temps de se reposer. C'était si étrange d'être un esprit mais d'avoir encore de tels besoins. Ils lui avaient expliqué cela également, être morte ne ressemblait à aucun des rêves fous que l'on n'ait jamais osé imaginer. Elle s'allongea et remarqua quelque chose dans les coins d'ombre de sa chambre. « Panthère ?» Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure. Ces yeux brillants s'avancèrent et il apparut… la panthère d'ombre.

« Je t'avais promis de t'apprendre mon nom si jamais nous nous en sortions. » Ronronna la voix du félin.

« Je n'étais pas sure que cela tiendrait encore étant donné que je ne suis plus ce que j'étais. » Répondit-elle avec un petit soupir.

« Mais ton désir de sauver ces innocents t'a gardé ici. Tu as combattu l'étreinte de ce repos paisible pour devenir ce que tu es. Comme Urahara-san te l'a expliqué, tu n'aurais pas été capable de t'entraîner dans ton corps matériel de toute façon. Tu auras un gigai, vraisemblablement dès demain si l'on considère la vitesse à laquelle le scientifique travaille. Nous avons survécu à l'attaque. Tu a bien agi, Erisia.

« Tu n'es pas en colère à cause de la façon dont j'ai agi ? »

« Non Erisia, je ne suis pas en colère. Je suis fier de faire partie d'une âme si noble et si courageuse. Tu es plus forte que tu ne le crois. Toute force n'est pas forcément physique Erisia. Il y a des circonstances dans lesquelles la force d'âme et la force de la volonté sont bien plus grandes que n'importe quelle force physique. Tu avais peur, tu savais que tu allais très probablement mourir mais tu n'as pas fait demi-tour et fuit comme de nombreuses personnes auraient fait. A la place, tu m'as demandé d'ôter la seule chose qui t'offrait une protection. Faisant exprès d'attirer son attention sur toi afin que les autres puissent être épargnés. Un noble sacrifice, Erisia, et ne permet à personne de te dire le contraire. »

« Merci Panthère d'ombre. »

« Mon nom est Kumori Kurohyou. » Dit la panthère avec l'équivalent félin d'une révérence.

« C'est un plaisir de connaître enfin ton nom, honorable panthère. Merci Kumori. » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Nous devrons attendre encore un certain temps avant de pouvoir vraiment travailler ensemble. Mais tu as mérité d'entendre mon nom et bientôt, tu verras ce que connaître mon nom peut provoquer. » Dit la panthère avec un petit sourire moqueur. « Repose-toi bien Erisia. » Continua-t-il en s'effaçant dans l'ombre.

Elle souhaitait lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là mais elle en aurait le temps plus tard. Et elle se sentit soudain tellement ensommeillée. Ses rêves furent heureusement assez neutres pour ne pas déranger son sommeil. Elle avait besoin d'un bon et profond repos après tous ces événements. On ne meurt pas tous les jours et encore moins 'survit-on' pour en témoigner après tout.

On l'avait déjà prévenue que le Dimanche ne serait pas de tout repos. Il y avait de nombreuses choses à faire pour préparer la suite. Il faudrait alors lui apprendre à entrer dans un gigai, et lui montrer comment utiliser l'âme artificielle pour en sortir. Des explications ennuyeuses et fastidieuses à la pelle et une fois qu'Urahara serait sûr que tout allait bien, seulement alors lui permettrait-il de rentrer chez elle. Ensuite, chaque jour après l'Université, elle devrait se rendre à la boutique. Ils allaient utiliser tout le temps qui lui restait jusqu'à son diplôme pour lui fournir les bases de ce qu'elle apprendrait à l'Académie. Peut-être n'était-ce pas très juste pour les autres. Mais depuis quand cela préoccupait-il Urahara ?


	25. Chapter 25, Le temps passe

**IL EST VIVAAAAAAAANT !**

**Mon ordinateur chéri, la prunelle de mes yeux, My prrrreccccioussss, IS BACK!**

**Il est réparé et marche peut-être même mieux qu'avant! Alleluja !**

**Et c'est pourquoi je m'empresse de poster un nouveau chapitre. **

**Erisia se prépare à son arrivée dans Soul Society.**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! et encore merci à Yingwhiteywolf pour ses commentaires! Haha! tu ne récupéreras jamais fureur divine! niark, niark!**

**(non, non, je ne suis pas folle, je vous assure!) ^^**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo et Erisia Nakayama à CeredwenFlame**

* * *

Chapitre 25

Le temps passe

Elle était tellement occupée à terminer le dernier mois et demi d 'Université et à suivre les entraînements de shinigami qu'elle ne se rendait plus compte du temps si ce n'est pour constater qu'il filait à toute vitesse. Elle ne savait pas comment sa tête réussissait à ne pas exploser à cause de toutes les informations qui y étaient enfournées.

Elle avait encore du temps devant elle cependant, peut-être même trop sous un certain regard. Une part d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attendre avec impatience son départ pour Soul Society et pas seulement pour qu'elle puisse revoir un certain Capitaine. Elle était curieuse de savoir à quoi ressemblait ce monde. Elle était impatiente d'entrer à l'Académie, c'était un challenge et quelque chose d'excitant. C'était également effrayant. Elle n'avait pas l'âme d'une guerrière mais Urahara insistait constamment sur le fait que l'Académie la rendrait au moins compétente. Même si elle choisissait de se focaliser sur le Kido, elle avait tout de même besoin de savoir se battre.

Elle était vêtue de sa tenue de sport qui consistait en un pantalon de yoga noir, un débardeur noir et des chaussures de tennis. Elle traversa la boutique et ne vit personne. Posant ses affaires par terre, elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua alors le chat. Elle sourit et s'accroupit près de lui. « Coucou mon minou. » Dit-elle doucement.

Elle ne savait pas que le chat pouvait la comprendre. Et Yoruichi décida de jouer le jeu pendant un moment. Elle s'approcha de la fille et permit à Erisia de la gratouiller derrière les oreilles. C'était quelque chose que les humains ne comprendraient jamais. Elle-même ne le savait que parce qu'elle pouvait se transformer. C'était juste tellement bon.

« Et bien, et bien, regardez moi ça. Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec mon chat. J'espère qu'elle a été bien sage. » Dit Urahara en revenant d'une course. Il remarqua le regard noir que lui lançait Yoruichi. Erisia s'était levée à ce moment. Il y eut un nuage de fumée et soudain, à la place du chat, se tint Yoruichi dans toute sa gloire.

« Sage… Tu veux vraiment que je sois sage ? » Répondit-elle incrédule, un rire dans sa voix.

Erisia ne put s 'empêcher de cligner des yeux sous le choc. Oubliez la femme nue, mais le chat, … le chat n'était pas un chat… « Vous êtes une personne… »

« Yoruichi Shihoin, un plaisir de vous rencontrez officiellement. » Reçut-elle comme réponse.

« Tu devrais enfiler des vêtements, Yoruichi. Je crains que notre invitée ne soit pas accoutumée à tes mauvaises habitudes. »

« Mauvaises habitudes. Vraiment Kisuke, te plains-tu ? » Se moqua Yoruichi.

« Seulement pour Erisia, tu me connais mieux que ça. »

Yoruichi se contenta de rire et se faufila dans une autre pièce pour prendre ses vêtements habituels. Elle sortit peu de temps après. « Est-ce mieux comme ça ? »

« Comment vous êtes vous changée en chat ? »

« Je suis désolée mais c'est quelque chose que je ne peux malheureusement pas vous enseigner, Eri-chan, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai plein d'autres tours dans mon sac que je peux vous apprendre. Je vous ferai utiliser le shunpo de telle sorte que Bya-bo n'aura qu'à bien se tenir ! » Rit-elle.

« Bya-bo ? » Erisia avait l'esprit embrouillé. Elle n'aurait pas dû mais une part d'elle était encore sous le choc du coup du chat qui devenait soudain une femme.

« Byakuya, le Capitaine dont vous semblez être éprise. Je ne peux pas dire que je comprend pourquoi mais... à chacun ses goûts. »

« Pourquoi l'appelez-vous ainsi ? Et je ne… je ne suis pas éprise de lui » Protesta-t-elle.

"Je le connais depuis son enfance. Et ce petit surnom est l'une des rares choses qui puisse l'énerver suffisamment pour qu'il joue à un jeu de chat éclair avec moi. » Rit-elle. « Vous ne devriez pas en avoir honte, Erisia. De toute façon, j'ai vu votre dessin. Vous vous rappelez de ce petit chat qui était assis près de vous alors que vous crayonniez sur le perron à l'arrière de la maison ? » Demanda-t-elle en regardant la jeune femme. « Miaou. » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire ironique et un rire.

Eri cligna des yeux… et passa par diverses teintes de rouge. Yoruichi soupira et secoua la tête, marchant vers la fille et passant son bras autour de ses épaules. « Vous devriez arrêter de faire ça. Je vous l'ai dit, vous n'avez aucune raison d'avoir honte. C'était un très, très joli croquis. Vous êtes une artiste douée. Mais nous avons du travail devant nous aujourd'hui, Eri-chan. Alors suivez moi jusqu'à la zone d'entraînement et nous verrons ce que vous pouvez apprendre de moi. » Dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Les jeunes femmes se rendirent à la zone d'entraînement souterraine. Ce fut éreintant, Erisia n'avait jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi dur dans sa vie. Mais au moins pouvait-elle se faire suffisamment à l'idée pour croire que ce que lui disait Yoruichi était possible. Et à la fin de la journée, bien qu'elle soit très reconnaissante pour la source chaude, elle pouvait au moins se déplacer avec le shunpo. Assez lentement, mais c'était au moins prometteur.

« Compris dès le premier jour. Impressionnant Eri-chan. Vous avez encore besoin de beaucoup de travail et même encore plus que ça si vous voulez pouvoir penser me rattraper. Mais ce n'est pas mal pour un premier jour, pas mal du tout. » Rit Yoruichi. « Nous continuerons comme ça et d'ici à ce que vous alliez à l'Académie, vous pourrez au moins impressionner vos camarades. Mais nous n'allons pas seulement travailler le shunpo, Eri-chan. Vous aurez besoin d'apprendre quelques notions pour le combat à mains nues également. Et Kisuke m'a dit que Tessai vous montrerait quelques bases de Kido. Êtes-vous sure de pouvoir endurer tout cela en plus de votre travail universitaire ? »

« Je me débrouillerai. Mon gros projet est déjà achevé. Il ne reste plus que des petites choses fastidieuses maintenant. J'ai réfléchi au fait de ne pas y retourner mais je suis si proche de la fin que ce serait un gâchis que d'arrêter. »

« Dès que vous avez le choix, Eri-chan, finissez toujours ce que vous avez entrepris. »

Erisia se contenta d'acquiescer à cela. « C'est ce que je m'efforce constamment de faire .»

« C'est une bonne philosophie à appliquer. Êtes-vous d'accord pour arrêter pour ce soir ou souhaitez-vous continuer ? »

« Combien de temps nous reste-t-il avant le dîner ? »

« Environ une heure. »

« Alors continuons encore pendant une heure, si cela ne vous dérange pas, Yoruichi-sensei. »

Yoruichi rit en l'entendant. « C'est parti pour une heure de plus dans ce cas. Venez, séchez-vous et voyons ce que vous pouvez apprendre de plus. » Elle se glissa hors de la source chaude. Que la jeune femme ne souhaite pas s'arrêter pour ce soir alors qu'elle devait avoir mal partout était un bon signe montrant qu'elle avait des chances de réussir à l'Académie.


	26. Chapter 26, Prélude à une rencontre

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Et voici le chapitre 26 ! **

**Par contre, je vais être coupée d'internet à partir de la semaine prochaine jusqu'à Septembre. **

**Donc, je vais essayer de poster encore un chapitre avant de partir mais après, il y aura une coupure d'un mois avant que je puisse vous en offrir des nouveaux.**

**Comme quoi, Yingwhiteywolf, j'ai bien fait de t'enlever fureur divine car je n'aurai pas survécu une seconde de plus sinon! je te la rendrai en septembre! ^^(quoique, est-ce bien sage ? ... ) **

**Bon, et bien bonne lecture! **

**Disclaimer : les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo et Erisia Nakayama à CeredwenFlame.**

**P.S. : Au fait, vous allez aimer ce chapitre, Erisia va enfin ... (hihi, je vous laisse découvrir ça, suspens, mystère et boules de gommes ! )**

* * *

Chapitre 26

Prélude à une rencontre

Somme toute, l'entraînement se déroulait plutôt bien. Bien que son emploi du temps soit surchargé avec l'approche de la remise des diplômes et toutes les autres choses, ce n'était pas si mal. En réalité, c'était intéressant et il n'y avait certainement pas de place pour l'ennui. Heureusement Urahara et le reste de l'équipe Soul Society n'attendaient pas d'elle qu'elle termine l'Académie en un an. Ils essayaient juste de l'aider à s'habituer à toutes ces nouvelles choses.

Il ne restait plus qu'environ trois semaines avant qu'elle termine son année universitaire. Le temps à la fois filait et à la fois s'écoulait lentement. C'était étrange mais il semblait que le temps passait comme un éclair alors que certains moments trainaient désespérément en longueur. Une part d'elle était impatiente de se rendre à Soul Society. Un nouvel endroit avec de nouvelles personnes et de nouveaux défis. Bien sûr ces nouveautés l'effrayaient un peu. Elle laisserait derrière elle le seul monde qu'elle ait jamais connu pour un univers rempli d'inconnus. C'était intimidant.

Elle venait d'arriver à la boutique et déposait ses affaires lorsque la voix d'Urahara la fit presque sursauter. « Ohhh Eri-chan, on vous demande au téléphone. » résonna la voix presque chantante. Elle rit à sa bouffonnerie. Il pouvait se comporter de façon très loufoque.

Qui pouvait bien l'appeler ici ? Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis et les seuls qu'elle avait auraient appelé son portable et non la boutique d'Urahara. Sa confusion était compréhensible. En fait elle avait complètement oublié les portables spéciaux créés par la douzième division. « Allo ? » Répondit-elle, sa voix trahissant sa confusion.

« Nakayama-san, je vous prie de pardonner cette interruption. Si je ne connaissais pas aussi bien Urahara-san, je me serai contenté de lui faire relayer le message. Mais comme je sais qu'il attendrait le dernier moment et que je pense que vous apprécierez un peu de temps pour vous préparer, j'ai jugé plus sage de vous parler directement. » Expliqua une voix familière.

« A quoi devrais-je me préparer, Capitaine Kuchiki-san ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« En retournant à Soul Society, j'ai donné mon rapport au Capitaine Général. Je lui ai relaté les événements qui se sont produits. Puisque vous avez exprimé le souhait de vous rendre à l'Académie, il a été décidé que quelqu'un d'autre en plus de moi-même devrait vous rencontrer. C'est pourquoi le Capitaine Général a demandé à ce que vous ayez une entrevue avec son Lieutenant le samedi qui vient. Je vous retrouverai à la porte Senkai le matin même et vous conduirait au lieu de rencontre. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Comment devrais-je m'habiller pour une telle rencontre ? » Demanda-t-elle. Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle pouvait émettre des suppositions d'après ce qu'elle avait vu, mais se baser sur l'uniforme du Capitaine ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

« Comme vous le jugerez bon, Nakayama-san. Ils savent que vous vivez dans le Monde Réel et que vous n'avez aucune expérience sur quoi que ce soit de Soul Society. Quoique je suppose qu'il serait sage de traiter cette entrevue avec certains égards. Vous rencontrerez le Lieutenant de la Première Division après tout. »

« Je vous suis reconnaissante pour l'avertissement en avance, Capitaine Kuchiki-san. Je vous retrouverai donc à l'heure indiquée, merci. »

« A bientôt, Nakayama-san. »

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée sur ce qu'elle devrait porter. Qu'est-ce-qui serait considéré comme convenant à une telle occasion ? Elle n'allait certainement pas débarquer en jean et en T-Shirt, c'était certain. Elle possédait par contre quelques kimonos laissés par sa mère. En porter un devrait convenir, non ? Elle émergea de "sa" chambre et rendit le téléphone à Urahara-san. Au moins elle avait un peu de temps pour réfléchir à sa tenue. Elle y penserait plus tard, il y avait trop de travail à faire pour l'instant.

« Alors, que voulait notre cher Capitaine ? »

« Ma présence est requise. Je dois me rendre à une entrevue avec le Lieutenant du Capitaine Général. » Répondit-elle simplement.

« Quand ? »

« Ce samedi. »

« Dis-donc, mais c'est très intéressant… et passionnant pour vous. Ne soyez pas nerveuse, Eri-chan, Sasakibe est un homme assez sympathique. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont simplement curieux à votre sujet puisque vous avez décidé d'entrer à l'Académie. » Réfléchit Urahara. Eri se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Et bien, nous avons beaucoup à faire, alors autant s'y mettre tout de suite. Qu'en pensez-vous ? » Demanda Urahara avec un sourire tout en l'entraînant dans la zone d'entraînement souterraine. Elle acquiesça et le suivit.

L 'entraînement était rigoureux bien sûr, ou au moins c'est ce qu'il lui semblait. Erisia n'était pas une jeune femme paresseuse mais ces activités étaient situées à un niveau complètement nouveau par rapport à ce dont elle avait l'habitude. Elle était confrontée à de nombreux défis et commençait à se poser sérieusement des questions sur si elle serait capable d'endurer ça chaque jour à l'Académie. Elle ferait cependant de son mieux.

L'entraînement prit fin et elle rentra dans son appartement. Il lui sembla qu'un jour avait sauté sans qu'elle s'en rende compte car elle se réveilla soudain le samedi matin sans avoir vu le temps passé. Vendredi avait filé à toute vitesse. Heureusement, elle avait tout préparé la veille afin qu'elle puisse enfiler son kimono et être à l'heure au départ de la porte Senkai.

Elle revêtit son kimono rapidement et brossa soigneusement ses cheveux avant de se maquiller légèrement. Elle avait appris en effet que tant qu'elle n'avait pas de shihakusho, tout ce que portait son gigai resterait sur elle lorsqu'elle en sortirait. C'est pourquoi elle prit la peine de se faire présentable. Elle allait rencontrer quelqu'un d'important après tout.

Elle enfila les jolie chaussures qui allaient avec le kimono et se dirigea vers la boutique d'Uruhara. Ils furent tous surpris en la voyant. Dans ce kimono, elle donnait vraiment l'impression d'être une noble. Ils l'amenèrent rapidement à la porte Senkai après avoir achevé les derniers petits détails pour son voyage. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que la lumière les éblouit, elle ressentit soudain une certaine angoisse. Mais un petit encouragement l'aida à retrouver sa faculté de mouvement.

Elle traversa la porte et se retrouva dans un autre monde. Un monde qui semblait avoir été épargné par le temps. Il semblait sortir de l'ère féodal. Mais c'était magnifique. Elle était tellement impressionnée par le paysage qu'elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement le Capitaine de la Sixième Division qui se tenait à proximité, l'attendant. Elle était complètement envoutée par la différence entre les deux mondes et regardait autour d'elle émerveillée.

Erisia ne fut pas la seule prise par surprise par les apparences. Lorsqu'elle émergea de la porte Senkai, Byakuya eut le souffle coupé. Erisia était vêtue d'un kimono en soie noire orné tout le long de ses bordures par des broderies d'argent. Lorsqu'elle bougea, la lumière illumina un autre détail. Il y avait apparemment des minuscules étoiles cousues sur le tissu. Elle donnait l'impression d'être enveloppée dans un pan du ciel nocturne. C'était magnifique. Elle était magnifique. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle apparaisse dans un kimono.

Il se reprit avant que ses pensées ne l'entraînent trop loin. « Nous avons un peu de temps avant l'entrevue, Nakayama-san. Si vous désirez vous familiariser avec les lieux jusque là, on m'a accordé un temps de répit pour vous accompagner. » Dit-il simplement. Comme ils savaient qu'elle le connaissait, ils l'avaient nommé son guide pour aujourd'hui.

Son envoûtement fut rompu lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix. Elle sourit, et cette fois-ci, le sourire se refléta dans ses yeux alors qu'elle le regardait. Le voir dans son uniforme était beaucoup plus naturel dans cet environnement. Et il avait l'air encore plus imposant ici. Elle lui offrit une légère révérence. « Bonjour, Capitaine Kuchiki-san. Qu'allons-nous visiter ? » Demanda-t-elle.

* * *

**ça y est ! Erisia découvre Soul Society ! Il était temps non ? **

**Pour fêter ça, ça vaut bien un commentaire ou deux, non ? Alleeeeeez, s'il vous plaaaaaaîîîîîîîîîîîîîîît !**


	27. Chapter 27, La guérisseuse et le goujat

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**j'ai eu plusieurs commentaires pour le dernier chapitre, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir !**

**Alors Merci, un Grand Merci à ceux qui m'ont envoyé un commentaire ! **

**Je vais répondre ici pour ceux que je n'ai pu joindre par message privé : **

**Pour Akane : Merci beaucoup ! et je transmettrai tes compliments à l'auteur ! Haha, pour l'anglais, un bon conseil, ne te contente pas des cours que tu reçois mais regarde des films en anglais avec sous titre anglais et cherche des livres pas trop compliqué à lire en anglais. Et puis peu à peu, tu pourras te passer des sous titres et tu pourras lire des livres plus compliqués. Et pour les films, prend ceux de la BBC, les acteurs ont une excellente diction qui est bien plus facile à comprendre que l'accent américain ! j'ai commencé à faire ça (un peu forcée par mes parents, mais bon... ) avant même de commencer l'anglais à l'école, et c'est seulement grâce à ça que j'ai un bon niveau en anglais aujourd'hui. Ce sera très dur au début, mais ça ira en s'améliorant, je t'assure ! ^^ Bon courage !**

**Pour Lise-axelle-900 : merci beaucoup ! Ton enthousiasme est contagieux et me donne envie de continuer la traduction ! je ne compte pas l'arrêter bien entendu, mais par moment, je suis un peu démotivée, c'est pourquoi les commentaires sont si importants pour moi. Je dirai à l'auteur que tu trouve l'histoire géniale, cela lui fera également très plaisir surtout qu'elle est en train de songer à écrire une suite.  
**

**Et voilà, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture ! Ce chapitre est le dernier que je poste avant de partir en vacances. Je vous reverrai tous en septembre ! et je vous souhaite à vous aussi de très bonnes vacances (même si elles sont déjà bien entamées pour certains, pour moi, elles viennent juste de commencer ! )**

**Disclaimer : les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo et Erisia Nakayama à CeredwenFlame**

* * *

Chapitre 27

La guérisseuse et le goujat

Byakuya réfléchit où il pourrait l'emmener. Il y avait de nombreux lieux à visiter et pas assez de temps pour tous les voir. Il vaudrait mieux se limiter à quelques endroits qui permettraient de respecter la limite de temps. Il décida de commencer par le plus important. « Il y beaucoup de choses à voir, Nakayama-san et certaines devront attendre un autre jour. Cependant, je pense qu'il serait plus avisé de commencer par un endroit dont tout le monde devrait connaître l'emplacement. » Commença-t-il.

« De quel endroit s'agit-il ? »

« Les quartiers de la Quatrième Division. Ils sont chargés des soins médicaux et de l'approvisionnement. Si jamais vous êtes malade ou avez besoin de quoique ce soit, c'est là qu'il vous faudra aller. Le Capitaine Unohana est un guérisseur extrêmement doué et elle dirige la quatrième division avec une grande efficacité. Le Capitaine Unohana dirige également une classe d'Ikebana tous les mois, ceci pourra vous intéresser plus tard. » Expliqua-t-il.

La quatrième division était située au centre, afin que l'accès soit le plus pratique possible pour tous. Il leur fallut peu de temps pour y arriver. A l'intérieur régnait une très grande animation et agitation comme à l'accoutumée. Erisia était impressionnée par le rythme rapide et néanmoins efficace. Le Capitaine Unohana remarqua leur arrivée et se dirigea vers eux.

« J'espère que tout va bien, Capitaine Kuchiki ? »

« Oui Capitaine Unohana, je montrais simplement à Erisia Nakayama-san comment accéder à votre division si jamais elle avait besoin de vos services. Elle va entrer à l'Académie. » Répondit-il simplement.

Unohana sourit. « Je vois. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Nakayama-san. »

« Je vous en prie, appelez moi Erisia. » Dit-elle en s'inclinant poliment. L'attitude de la jeune femme fit sourire Unohana. Erisia connaissait les bonnes manières et il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui attirait la sympathie. Pas de la façon dont le traître Aizen se faisait apprécier mais tout simplement, la jeune femme était aimable. Evidemment, Unohana était assez prudente pour ne pas se fier aux apparences, ils avaient tous douloureusement appris la leçon.

Elle commença à poser quelques questions polies, rien qui puisse suggérer qu'elle se montrait méfiante. Juste de quoi lui permettre de déterminer la personnalité de la jeune femme. Et elle trouvait à son grand plaisir que son caractère correspondait à la première impression qu'elle donnait. Unohana avait un certain talent pour jauger les personnes grâce à sa profession. « Si jamais vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, Erisia-san, n'hésitez pas à nous le demander. Nous sommes toujours prêts à rendre service ici à la quatrième division. » Offrit-elle avec un sourire.

Unohana aurait aimé poursuivre la conversation mais plusieurs membres de la onzième division étaient amenés juste à ce moment et elle dut retourner à son travail. Byakuya et Erisia prirent congé. Alors qu'ils étaient dans la quatrième division, des nouvelles de Byakuya se promenant avec une jeune femme en kimono s'étaient répandues comme un feu de prairie. Ce qui était compréhensible étant donné la rareté d'un tel événement.

« Je crois que j'aime bien le Capitaine Unohana. Il y a quelque chose chez elle… » Pensa Eri. « Et cet air maternel… Cela me rappelle ma mère. »

« Elle vous manque beaucoup. »

« Oui, je suppose que oui. J'était très proche d'elle et la perte de sa présence et de sa sagesse se sont fait durement sentir ces derniers temps. » Expliqua-t-elle. Elle avait été complètement dépassée par les événements et aurait souhaité pouvoir profité des conseils de sa mère ainsi que de son réconfort.

Ils continuèrent leur marche, s'éloignant des quartiers de la quatrième division. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir une destination bien précise quoique Byakuya avait l'intention de lui montrer où se trouvaient les quartiers de la sixième division. Il voulait également lui signaler l'emplacement de la onzième division afin qu'elle puisse l'éviter ainsi que celui de la douzième division pour ne pas croiser le chemin de Kurotsuchi. Cet homme effrayait presque tout le monde et Erisia serait très probablement terrorisée par lui.

« Qu'avons-nous là ? Une délicate fleur que je n'ai pas encore eu le plaisir de rencontrer » Résonna une voix traînante.

Erisia regarda l'homme qui inclinait légérement son chapeau vers elle et cligna des yeux, surprise par son apparence. Elle remarqua le kimono fleuri drapé sur ses épaules mais, plus important, elle crut déceler un haori en-dessous. Quel étrange … enfin, il était complètement différent par rapport à Byakuya. Elle supposait que les Capitaines devaient chacun avoir leur propre et unique personnalité mais elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça.

Elle rougit légérement et évita son regard. De telles attentions la mettaient toujours mal à l'aise. « Allons, allons, pas besoin d'être aussi timide. » Dit Shunsui avec un sourire tout en prenant sa main, dans l'intention de l'embrasser. Oh, il avait parfaitement remarqué le regard noir que lui jetait Byakuya mais il était très curieux de savoir qui était cette jeune femme.

« Capitaine Kyoraku, êtes-vous ici pour votre remède contre la gueule de bois ? N'est-ce pas un peu tôt ?» parvint de derrière eux la voix du Capitaine Unohana. Il n'avait pas encore embrassé la main d'Erisia et il se figea net, se demandant comment il allait s'en sortir. Il se redressa et juste avant qu'Unohana ne puisse utiliser son redouté ton désapprobateur, il lui répondit.

« Oui, en effet. J'ai pensé que je pourrai passer assez tôt. J'étais en train de me promener, profitant de ce temps radieux. Me trouvant à proximité de la quatrième division, il m'a semblé judicieux de venir le prendre maintenant. Ça évitera à Nanao-chan de me crier dessus plus tard. »

« Suivez moi dans ce cas, je suis sure que nous avons tous des choses plus importantes à faire. » Répondit Unohana en passant près de lui. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la suive et que la situation pourrait devenir très désagréable pour lui s'il ne le faisait pas. Aussi l'accompagna-t-il docilement.

Byakuya était reconnaissant pour l'intervention d'Unohana. Même si Shunsui n'avait pas été discourtois, il s'était conduit de façon inappropriée. Bien que de naissance noble, cet homme semblait incapable de se comporter d'une manière convenant à ses origines. « C'était le Capitaine Kyoraku. Il dirige la huitième division. Il faut s'habituer à ses façons, il a toujours été comme ça d'aussi longtemps que je me souvienne. Mais il est généralement inoffensif. » Expliqua Byakuya. Il était évident que le Capitaine plus ancien avait mis sa patience à l'épreuve. Erisia se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Il s'est montré certainement très… amical. Les personnes comme lui me mettent toujours mal à l'aise. Je suppose que c'est dû au fait que je suis passée inaperçue pendant la plus grande partie de ma vie. » Réfléchit Erisia. Amical n'était pas le mot que Byakuya aurait utilisé pour décrire Shunsui. Mais il valait mieux qu'il taise les adjectifs qu'il voulait employer, ils n'avaient pas leur place dans le langage poli. Jusque là, Soul Society semblait une place très intéressante pour Erisia. Ils continuèrent donc leur visite.

* * *

**Et voilà ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, ça prend à peine deux minutes à écrire, mais ça donne 12 heures de bonheur pour la traductrice ! **


	28. Chapter 28, La sixième division

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Me revoilà après un mois de vacance assez épuisant! il faudrait des vacances pour se reposer des vacances ! ^^**

**Je voulais dire un énorme merci pour tous ceux et celles qui me mette en follower ou en favorite, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir et ça booste mon moral! **

**Un énorme merci aussi pour tous ceux et celles qui m'envoient des commentaires ! Je réponds dès que je peux en message privé, et pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte, je le fais ici.**

**Pour lise-axelle-900 : merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, promis, j'irai jusqu'au bout !  
**

**et puis merci à ma relectrice Makae qui répond toujours présente à l'appel ! ^^**

**Voilà, je voulais démarrer cette rentrée sur le bon pied c'est pourquoi il y a tous ces remerciements.**

**Et sans plus attendre, voici la suite ! **

**Bonne lecture à tous !  
**

**Disclaimer : Et non, les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas, pas même Erisia Nakayama qui est à CeredwenFlame, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice ! **

* * *

Chapitre 28

La sixième division

Leur marche les mena jusqu'aux quartiers de la sixième division. Sans doute à cause de l'habitude, Byakuya aurait pu retracer le chemin même en dormant . Il s'arrêta un instant. « Ces quartiers sont ceux de la sixième division. » Dit-il simplement. Il remarqua le léger sourire d'Erisia et se demanda quelle en était la cause.

« Il s'agit donc de votre division. » Répondit-elle. Byakuya hocha la tête. Ils entrèrent et restèrent dans l'ombre pour observer. Les membres de la division répétaient leurs enchaînements. Ils donnaient l'impression d'une unité habituée à travailler ensemble. Chaque mouvement faisait ressortir leur compétence et leur efficacité. Ils étaient bien entraînés mis à part quelques soldats qui étaient légèrement en retard sur le reste, mais leurs camarades les aidaient à reprendre le rythme rapidement.

« Vous avez fait de cette division une machine bien huilée. Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu autant de gens se mouvant comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un. Même aux démonstrations d'arts martiaux. C'est impressionnant. J'imagine que cela doit demander énormément de talent et de discipline. » Commenta-t-elle.

« Nous travaillons tous très dur pour maintenir le haut standard dont s'est toujours vantée la sixième division. » Confirma-t-il. « Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais m'arrêter un instant à mon bureau et vérifier que rien d'important n'est arrivé durant mon absence. Vous pourrez faire la connaissance de mon lieutenant. Renji est quelqu'un de très loyal. C'est une qualité indéniable. » Erisia eut l'impression qu'il y avait comme de la fierté dans sa voix.

Elle le suivit dans son bureau. L'ouverture de la porte alerta Renji de leur arrivée. « Capitaine... » Sa voix s'atténua en voyant Erisia derrière Byakuya. « Nous... avons... une invitée ? »

L'image qu'Erisia s'était faite du lieutenant de Byakuya vola en éclat. Renji Abarai n'y correspondait absolument pas. Les cheveux rouges, l'air douteux et patibulaire, les tatouages... On aurait dit que quelqu'un s'était amusé à réunir les contraires lorsqu'on les regardait tous les deux. Erisia s'inclina poliment pour le saluer. « Bonjour. »

« Erisia-san, je vous présente mon Lieutenant, Renji Abarai. Lieutenant Abarai, Je vous présente Erisia Nakayama-san. » Dit Byakuya tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau pour vérifier que rien d'important ne l'y attendait.

« Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer, Lieutenant Abarai-san. » Dit Erisia avec ce ton poli qui la caractérisait.

Renji était observateur et non stupide comme certains pouvaient le penser. Il prenait juste un peu de temps pour arriver à monter le puzzle avec les pièces qu'il trouvait. Il fallait reconnaître que tout puzzle impliquant son capitaine était extrêmement dur à reconstituer. Les pièces ne correspondaient pas forcément les unes avec les autres. Il salua poliment la jeune femme. Elle était jolie. Les kimonos et autres choses du genre n'étaient pas forcément son truc, mais elle était jolie.

Cela lui semblait bizarre que son Capitaine se fasse le guide de la jeune femme. Pourquoi ? Il y avait quelque chose d'autre aussi, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Mais c'était lié en partie au fait que son Capitaine l'ait appelé Erisia-san. Byakuya ne se montrait d'habitude pas aussi proche avec qui que ce soit. « Qu'est ce qui vous amène à la Soul Society, Nakayama-san ? » Demanda Renji.

« Oh, j'ai rendez-vous avec le Lieutenant Sasakibe. Je vais bientôt entrer à l'Académie. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Une rencontre avec le Lieutenant Sasakibe, et vous allez à l'Académie ? C'est pas mal comme endroit. La plupart d'entre nous sommes passés par là. Ça me manque parfois. Les choses semblaient plus simples alors. »Commenta-t-il. « Ça et aussi le fait que mes amis et moi sommes très occupés avec nos divisions et nous n'avons plus le temps de passer un bon moment ensemble. »

Il avait une façon de parler beaucoup moins sophistiquée par rapport à Byakuya. Ce n'était pas forcément désagréable mais différent. « Peut-être devriez-vous prévoir un moment pour vous rencontrez à intervalles réguliers, chaque semaine peut-être. » Offrit-elle.

Renji eut un léger rire. À part des rencontres de-ci de-là pour boire du sake, ils n'avaient aucun plan bien défini. « Alors... comment vous êtes vous débrouillée pour avoir le Capitaine Kuchiki comme escorte ? » demanda-t-il avec un petit rire dans la voix.

Erisia ne savait pas trop comment répondre à cette question. Elle regarda Byakuya dans l'espoir qu'il ait une meilleur réponse qu'elle même n'était capable d'en fournir. Heureusement c'était le cas. « Nakayama-san est la jeune femme dont je vous avais parlé. Celle avec les lectures de reiatsu anormales. Il était donc de ma responsabilité de l'accompagner. » Dit-il simplement.

Alors c'était cette fille ? Intéressant... très intéressant. Renji commençait à se faire quelques idées et il n'était pas le seul. Bien qu'il ne le sache pas, quelqu'un se posait exactement les mêmes questions. « Combien de temps nous reste-t-il avant la rencontre ? » Demanda Erisia.

« Plus très longtemps. Désirez-vous vous rendre ailleurs ? » Demanda Byakuya. Renji observa l'interaction. Pour certains, cela aurait paru parfaitement normal mais il travaillait depuis suffisamment longtemps avec Byakuya pour se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait.

« S'il n'y a plus beaucoup de temps, il serait sans doute plus sage d'attendre ici. De cette façon je ne risquerais pas d'être si captivée par le paysage que j'en oublierais l'heure. » Dit-elle en riant. Bon, Renji n'était pas vraiment doué dans le domaine de la subtilité mais alors qu'elle disait ça, il eut la nette impression qu'il y avait autant de risque qu'elle soit captivée ici que dehors. Il avait l'impression que c'était surtout un certain membre du paysage qui lui faisait oublier l'heure. Bien sûr, il pouvait se tromper, cela lui était déjà arrivé. Mais on aurait vraiment dit qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux et il se demandait si chacun des deux s'en rendait compte ou non. Le temps seul le dirait.

Byakuya acquiesça à la proposition d'Erisia. « Voulez-vous du thé ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, s'il vous plaît. »

Oui, quelque chose clochait. Il espérait que le Capitaine n'avait pas remarqué son petit sourire en coin. Ah, il allait finir par avoir un mal de crâne pas possible s'il continuait à essayer de deviner ce qui se passait. Il secoua la tête et se remit au travail.

Pendant ce temps, dans les quartiers de la treizième division, une intéressante conversation prenait place.

« Apprenant qu'une jolie fille en kimono se promenait avec Byakuya, il fallait absolument que j'aille voir ça par moi-même. Et en effet, un beau petit brin de femme vêtue d'un kimono saisissant marchait à côté de Byakuya. Elle n'avait pas l'air inquiète ou gênée mais plutôt presque heureuse d'être là. Enfin, ce n'est qu'une impression. Je n'ai pu l'approcher qu'un très court instant. » Commença Shunsui, riant alors qu'il se prélassait et buvait du sake.

« J'imagine que ce n'est pas ce qui t'a fait venir directement ici après avoir subi les remontrances d'Unohana-san. » Dit Ukitake en riant.

« Non, je n'ai eu droit qu'à ce que je classifierai comme un regard assassin. Lorsque j'ai baisé la main de la fille, j'ai nettement senti un changement dans son reiatsu. Si je ne le connaissais pas mieux j'aurais presque pu juré qu'il s'apprêtait à défendre son territoire. » Shunsui rigola franchement.

« Et bien, c'est pour le moins intéressant, mais en es-tu certain ? »

« Malheureusement, j'aurais besoin de plus d'informations et je n'ose pas me risquer à faire ça une seconde fois. C'est amusant comme mes intentions peuvent être mal comprises. Mais je ne m'attendais pas du tout à une réaction de sa part. Je suppose que cela devra suffire pour le moment. »

Ukitake hocha simplement la tête. Il se demandait quelles autres idées pouvaient bien passer par la tête de son ami. Mais s'il avait raison, alors les choses allaient devenir très intéressantes.

* * *

**ET voilà ! Abarai Renji à la rescousse ! **

**Alors qu'en pensez vous? **

**n'hésitez pas à laissez des commentaires ! **

**Ah, au fait, le résumé pour présenter l'histoire dans les listes de recherches etc.. ne me plait pas trop. Ne vous étonnez pas si je le change un de ces jours. L'histoire, elle , reste rigoureusement identique, je ne me sens pas le droit de la changer car je veux respecter le travail de CeredwenFlame.**


	29. Chapter 29, Rencontre officielle

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Je suis désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu une rentrée sur les chapeaux de roues et j'avais du mal à m'en sortir entre les différents dossiers à rendre, les oraux, les cours toute la journée... ai-je déjà précisé que je suis dans une fac de tarés ? ^^**

**Enfin, voici le nouveau chapitre ! **

**Lise-axelle-900 : c'est vrai que les chapitres sont souvent très courts mais c'est comme ça que l'auteur les a fait paraître et c'est plus pratique pour moi de garder le même découpage de l'histoire. Mais sois heureuse, le chapitre aujourd'hui est un peu plus long ! et si jamais il y a de nouveau des chapitres très courts, j'essaierai dans publier deux à la fois si j'ai assez de temps pour les traduire. Profite bien de la suite ! **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture.  
**

**Disclaimer : les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo et Erisia Nakayama à CeredwenFlame**

* * *

Chapitre 29

Rencontre officielle

Le temps jusqu'à l'heure du rendez-vous fut passé relativement silencieusement. Erisia n'était pas le genre de fille qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de parler. Elle savait apprécier le silence et la valeur des paroles qui ne sont pas prononcées. Elle sirota son thé et prêta attention au bruit du pinceau sur le papier et à l'animation du monde à l'extérieur du bureau. C'était un univers très différent du sien, pas de klaxons venant des rues encombrées, même pas les rires et les cris d'enfants...

Byakuya s'occupait de quelques papiers arrivés sur sa table durant sa courte absence. Il surveillait attentivement l'heure qui s'écoulait et jetait de temps à autre un coup d'œil dans la direction d'Erisia. Il se demanda si elle s'ennuyait, mais elle semblait se satisfaire du calme qui régnait. Il se rappelait qu'elle vivait seule. Peut-être trouvait-elle le silence confortable ?

Renji observait distraitement son capitaine et la jeune femme tout en s'occupant de sa propre paperasse. Il remarqua la façon dont son capitaine observait parfois la fille. Il rit dans sa tête en s'apercevant que pratiquement à chaque fois que les yeux de Byakuya revenaient sur ses papiers, la femme le regardait à son tour. Faisaient-ils exprès de ne pas croiser leurs regards ? Ou alors ils ne s'en rendaient tout simplement pas compte. C'était pour le moins amusant d'observer une interaction presque humaine chez son capitaine. Bien sûr, il avait la sagesse et la prudence de ne pas exprimer ses pensées à haute voix. Il n'avait aucune envie de refaire connaissance avec Senbonzakura.

Il fut enfin temps de partir pour le rendez-vous. Eri se positionna naturellement légèrement derrière lui. Elle n'était même pas consciente de l'avoir fait mais elle se trouvait deux pas derrière lui. Renji ne comprendrait pas forcément ce que cela signifiait mais les personnes ayant reçu une certaine éducation remarqueraient cette marque de respect que signifiait ce retrait.

Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre quant à cette rencontre avec le lieutenant de la première division. À vrai dire, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre depuis qu'elle avait entendu parler de la Soul Society. Depuis le temps, elle devrait commencer à s'habituer à cet état des choses. Comme tous ceux qu'elle croisait étaient habillés à la façon traditionnelle japonaise, elle pensait que le lieutenant Sasakibe le serait également.

Imaginez sa surprise lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il avait un état d'esprit beaucoup plus occidental. C'était étrange et en même temps, réconfortant en quelque sorte. Elle avait été habituée à un environnement beaucoup plus moderne. Bien qu'elle soit à l'aise avec un kimono et les coutumes traditionnelles beaucoup plus formelles, elle était cependant une fille moderne et cette plongée dans un univers un peu médiéval restait étrange à ses yeux.

Elle le salua poliment tout en inspectant la pièce. Bien que le lieutenant ait une préférence pour la culture plus occidentale, il apprécia le fait qu'elle ait pensé à revêtir un kimono. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver un tel formalisme chez une fille venant du monde réel. Il appréciait également ce qui provenait de la culture dans laquelle il avait été élevé. C'était en partie la raison pour laquelle il assistait à la cérémonie du thé mensuelle qu'organisait le Capitaine Général. Ce n'était pas par simple respect pour son Capitaine.

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, Erisia Nakayama-san » La salua-t-il. Son ton n'était pas aussi neutre que celui de Byakuya mais il demeurait néanmoins très formel.

« Je vous remercie, Lieutenant Sasakibe-san. » Répondit-elle avec un léger sourire et un autre salut avant de s'asseoir.

Une flopée de questions très directes s'en suivit. Mais elles étaient toutes formulées poliment et elle avait même le droit à une légère explication sur l'utilité et la nécessité de certaines des réponses. Elle fut légèrement troublée en apprenant que ces gens avaient été trahis par leurs propres camarades. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment quelqu'un pouvait faire une chose pareille.

Elle répondit honnêtement aux questions, elle n'avait pas pour habitude de tromper les autres intentionnellement. Elle raconta l'histoire à l'origine de sa venue ici et comment elle était parvenue à la décision de prendre cette voie alors même qu'elle avait été tuée par un Hollow. Elle aurait pu tourner le dos à toute cette histoire, accepter l'offre de Urahara, prendre un gigai et retourner à son ancienne vie comme si de rien n'était. Mais cela ne lui aurait pas semblé correct.

Elle avait après tout mis sa vie en jeu pour protéger des innocents. Reprendre sa vie d'avant ne l'aurait pas empêché de voir les Hollows et les esprits. Elle aurait continué à les voir et se serait rappelé ce qui s'était passé à chaque fois. Non, elle ne pouvait pas vivre de cette manière. On ne l'avait pas éduquée de cette manière et elle ne voulait pas déshonorer la mémoire de sa mère et la peine que celle-ci s'était donnée pour l'élever convenablement malgré les problèmes de son père. Elle considérait qu'il était de son devoir d'utiliser les capacités qu'elle avait reçues et pensait que le meilleur moyen pour cela était d'entrer à l'Académie afin d'apprendre à s'en servir.

« Oui, j'ai peur. Je serais idiote si je ne ressentais aucune frayeur. Cela a été bouleversant de plusieurs manières et sur différents niveaux, Monsieur. Cependant, si tout le monde arrêtait d'agir parce qu'ils ont peur ou se sentent dépassés par les événements, personne n'accomplirait quoique ce soit. Je ne peux dire si mes efforts aboutiront à un résultat. J'ai passé quelques tests et appris certains exercices rudimentaires à la boutique Urahara et je n'ai pas honte en avouant que j'ai trouvé certains aspects très difficiles. Je n'ai jamais appris le self defense sous quelque forme que ce soit. Je peux mener une cérémonie du thé traditionnelle, j'ai appris l'art de la calligraphie, j'ai hérité de l'orgueil de ma mère pour son héritage. Mais la seule expérience que j'ai pu avoir de quelque chose approchant le self defense consiste en ce que nos professeurs de gymnastique pouvaient nous conseiller durant leur cours. Cette partie de l'entraînement m'a donné énormément de mal. Mais je suis prête à relever le défi. Je ne saurai jamais ce dont je suis réellement capable si je ne tente rien. » Expliqua Erisia.

Le lieutenant Saskibe sourit en entendant ce discours. « Vous avez un noble cœur, Nakayama-san. Nous avons tous a affronté des choses difficiles pour nous dans nos vies respectives. Ce qui nous distingue des autres, c'est qu'en dépit de cette difficulté, nous acceptons le défi et l'affrontons la tête la première. Certains ne réussiront pas ce test et d'autres remporteront pratiquement toutes les épreuves qui s'opposeront à eux. Vous avez raison de dire que vous ne saurez pas tant que vous n'aurez pas essayé. Personne ne vous en voudrait de désirer une vie plus simple. Que vous décidiez de faire face à ces nouvelles connaissances et de les utiliser pour votre propre bien et celui de ceux qui vous entourent est tout à votre honneur. » Dit-il en souriant. Ce n'était pas un sourire normal, chaleureux mais un sourire plus formel et satisfait. Mais même en cela, il était déjà plus démonstratif que Byakuya.

Byakuya écoutait la conversation. Après avoir cotoyé des personnes comme Ichigo et ses amis, il n'était plus surpris par l'ampleur que pouvait prendre une telle volonté de protéger. Mais il fut néanmoins étonné par sa détermination. Bien qu'elle soit l'objet d'un examen approfondi par le lieutenant de la première division, elle ne faiblissait pas sous le poids de son regard. Elle parlait avec la même conviction éloquente dont elle avait toujours fait preuve depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Peut-être était-ce ce fait qui retenait son attention. Le fait que malgré tout ce qui lui était arrivé, elle gardait cette expressivité tout en restant humaine, admettant ses craintes, toujours avec cette même simplicité et cette même franchise. Une telle franchise était inexistante dans le monde des nobles dans lequel il vivait.

« Il est temps Erisia. » Résonna la voix grondante, désormais familière.

« Temps de quoi ? »

« Dis leur que tu connais mon nom. »

« Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Tu verras. Fais moi confiance. »

« Bien sûr que je te fais confiance, Kumori. Je le leur dirai lorsque l'opportunité se présentera. » Répondit-elle.

« Les rapports mentionnaient tous une figure ressemblant à une panthère faite d'ombres. Pourriez-vous m'en dire plus, Nakayama-san ? » Le lieutenant aborda le sujet qui avait fait l'objet de bien des spéculations chez un certain nombre de personnes.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement. « J'ai l'impression que l'esprit dont vous parlez est une sorte d'oracle. Juste avant que vous ne me posiez cette question, il m'a parlé et m'a demandé de vous parlez de lui. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon rire, une telle coïncidence est amusante. » Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Le lieutenant Sasakibe et Byakuya furent tous deux pris de court par ces paroles. « Il arrive que ces esprits aient connaissance de choses qui nous sont inaccessibles. Que pouvez-vous donc nous apprendre sur lui ? » Demanda Sasakibe.

« Il m'a confirmé qu'il était bien un esprit de zanpakuto. Juste après que j'ai été tué par le Hollow, il m'a demandé ce que je voulais faire. Lorsque je lui ai fait part de ma volonté de continuer à protéger les autres, il n'a pas semblé surpris. Il était même heureux que je n'ai pas perdu ce désir, mais je ne voyais pas de raison pour changer d'avis. Bien que je sois effectivement morte en protégeant mes camarades, je suis toujours en vie d'une certaine manière. Pourquoi arrêterais-je de les protéger et de les aider alors que j'en ai toujours la capacité ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Peu de temps après, il a dit que je deviendrais ce que j'étais supposé être. Lorsque je lui ai demandé ce que cela signifiait, il s'est contenté de répondre Shinigami. Puis il a rempli la promesse qu'il m'avait faite alors que j'essayais d'échapper au Hollow qui m'a tué. » Elle s'arrêta un instant.

« Quelle était cette promesse ? » demanda Sasakibe.

« Si nous arrivions à nous en sortir, il devait me dire son nom » répondit-elle. Sasakibe et Byakuya réagirent en entendant cela. Sasakibe encore plus que Byakuya mais tous deux ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'elle connaisse déjà le nom de son zanpakuto. Certains étudiants devaient attendre quelques années passées à l'Académie avant de l'apprendre.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« Kumori Kurohyou. » Répondit-elle simplement.

« Et bien, il semble qu'il y ait des forces à l'oeuvre qui ont la ferme intention que vous vous rendiez à l'Académie. Je ne doute plus de vos convictions et je ne remets pas en cause vos intentions. Il reste seulement un petit problème à régler. » Réfléchit le lieutenant.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » Demanda Erisia.

« Le prochain semestre ne commence pas avant quelques mois pour l'Académie. Il vous faudra attendre jusqu'à l'automne. Vous devrez décider de ce que vous comptez faire en attendant. Resterez-vous dans le monde réel ou souhaitez-vous vous installez ici et vous acclimatez à la vie que vous mènerez dans ce monde ? Dans ce dernier cas, nous devrons arranger votre venue puisque vous n'entrerez pas dans Soul Society de la manière habituelle. Vous ne démarrerez pas dans le Rukongai mais viendrez directement ici en passant par la porte Senkai. C'est une situation assez unique qui ne s'est jamais présentée auparavant. » Expliqua Sasakibe.

Erisia baissa la tête, essayant d'intégrer ce qu'on venait de lui dire et ce que cela signifiait. Elle devait admettre que cela dépassait ses connaissances. Malgré les informations et les explications fournies par Urahara et les autres pour la familiariser avec les termes et les situations qu'elle rencontrerait dans la Soul Society, elle ignorait encore beaucoup de chose sur cet univers.

« Si je puis me permettre ? » Résonna soudain la voix de Byakuya. Il était resté silencieux depuis le début de la réunion.

« Bien sûr, Capitaine Kuchiki. » Répondit le lieutenant en inclinant légèrement la tête.

« Je parrainerais Nakayama-san. Je considère cela comme une obligation personnelle. Si j'étais arrivé plutôt sur la scène d'apparition du Hollow, elle ne serait pas dans sa position actuelle. C'est donc mon devoir de l'aider dans ce changement de vie qui en a résulté. » Annonça-t-il de sa voix protocolaire.

Le lieutenant Sasakibe regarda Byakuya et acquiesça. « C'est très noble de votre part, Capitaine Kuchiki. Très bien, puisque vous parrainerez cette jeune femme, je vous laisserais décider tous les deux de ce qu'il faut préparer. Si jamais elle choisissait de venir à la Soul Society, il serait peut-être sage d'organiser une rencontre avec le Capitaine Général et peut-être devrait-elle être mise au courant des traditions qu'il est de notre honneur de maintenir en tant que shinigamis. » Suggéra Sasakibe.

Byakuya approuva. « Bien évidemment. »

« Maintenant que toutes ces formalités ont été réglées, profitez de votre thé, je vous prie. Je dois prendre congé et retournez à mes devoirs. C'était un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, Nakayama-san. » Dit le Lieutenant en se levant et les saluant poliment.

« Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me rencontrer, Lieutenant Sasakibe. » Répondit Erisia en le saluant à son tour. Il ne fut bientôt plus dans la pièce. Bon, qu'avait bien voulu signifier le Capitaine Kuchiki en parlant de la parrainer ?

* * *

**Alors, ça vous a plu ?**

**Bon, il y a beaucoup de discussion et peu d'action mais bon aussi lentement que ce soit, on avance ! **

**Et puis maintenant, Byakuya va devenir le "parrain" d'Erisia, héhéhé ! **

**S'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires! ils me sont aussi nécessaires que l'oxygène !  
**


	30. Chapter 30, Une porte se ferme

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Nooon, pitié, me tuez pas ! **

**Je sais que je suis horriblement en retard et que je vous ai fait attendre et je m'en excuse.**

**J'ai eu pas mal de problèmes ces derniers temps dont une hospitalisation imprévue. **

**Bref, voici enfin le nouveau chapitre. **

**Je voudrais d'ailleurs remercier Lise-axelle-900 et Aria pour leurs encouragements. J'étais vraiment au fond du trou et recevoir leurs commentaires m'a fait très plaisir. N'hésitez pas à en faire autant ! ^^**

**Une petite explication pour la suite de l'histoire. L'auteur a divisé celle-ci en quatre "tomes".**

**Sakura Déjà vu est le premier "tome" et ce chapitre est le dernier chapitre du premier tome. **

**Le second tome s'appelle "une autre porte s'ouvre", et je vais publier le premier chapitre du deuxième tome dès que j'ai fini de poster celui-là. **

**Et oui, vous avez droit à deux chapitres d'un coup ! **

**Je suis pardonnée ? ^^**

**Si vous ne savez pas comment trouver le deuxième tome, allez simplement sur mon profil et vous verrez les histoires que j'ai publiées. **

**Voili voilou ! Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo et Erisia Nakayama à CeredwenFlame. **

* * *

Chapitre 30

Une porte se ferme

Erisia leva les yeux vers Byakuya. « Que vouliez-vous dire lorsque vous avez parlé de me parrainer ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il rencontra son regard et posa sa tasse. « La signification officielle implique que je suis responsable de votre intégration dans la Soul Society et à l'Acadé pouvez me considérer comme un bienfaiteur » Expliqua-t-il.

Elle cligna des yeux sous la surprise en entendant ce mot. « Je trouverai un moyen de vous remercier pour votre bonté. » Dit-elle avec conviction.

« Si vous souhaitez me remercier, faites-le en réussissant à l'Académie. Recevez le diplôme et devenez un shinigami, vous avez déjà commencer à avancer sur cette voie. » Répondit-il simplement.

« J'emploierai toute mes forces pour que ce but devienne une réalité dans ce cas. » Affirma-t-elle.

« Resterez-vous dans le monde réel ou viendrez-vous à Soul Society avant votre entrée à l'Académie ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Et bien, on m'offre l'opportunité de m'accoutumer à ce nouveau monde avant l'Académie. Je devrais en profiter et m'habituer le plus possible afin de ne pas paraître trop étrange vis-à-vis des autres étudiants. Mais je ne sais pas comment je pourrais continuer l'entraînement que j'avais entamé dans le monde réel. » Réfléchit-elle.

« Peut-être pourriez-vous le continuez avec d'autres professeurs. Bien que vous puissiez retourner à la boutique dès que vous le souhaitez tant que vous obtenez la permission d'utiliser la porte Senkai. » Expliqua-t-il.

« D'autres professeurs ? »

« Oui. Nous pourrions nous arranger pour que certains membres du Gotei 13 vous entraînent. À condition bien entendu que vous preniez ces leçons avec le même sérieux dont vous avez fait preuve dans le monde réel, si ce n'est plus. Leur temps est très précieux. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Bien évidemment. Si certains d'entre eux avaient la gentillesse de m'aider, je montrerai le plus grand sérieux et respect. » Dit-elle. « Serait-il plus simple de s'arranger comme cela ou que je retourne m'entraîner à la boutique d'Urahara ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Cela dépend vraiment de vous. Vous vous êtes habituée à l'entraînement que vous receviez là-bas. Vous devrez vous accoutumer ici à un entraînement différent car vos nouveaux professeurs n'auront pas la même mentalité que vos anciens. Cependant, si vous désirez réellement vous intégrer dans la Soul Society, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux pour vous faire face le plus tôt possible aux changements. » Suggéra-t-il.

« Où logerais-je si je viens ici ? » Demanda-t-elle. Elle avait le don de poser des questions intelligentes et utiles.

« Lorsque vous entrerez à l'Académie, vous habiterez là-bas. Une fois diplômée, vous resterez dans la division que vous aurez intégrée. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas tout-à-fait ce que je voulais dire. Si jamais je viens à la Soul Society avant d'entrer à l'Académie, où pourrais-je loger ? Demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

Il ne réfléchit qu'un court instant à cette question. « En tant que votre parrain, ce serait un honneur pour moi que de vous ouvrir ma maison jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour vous d'entrer à l'Académie. » Proposa-t-il, son ton toujours aussi impassible alors qu'une petite part en lui était presque contente à l'idée qu'elle soit dans le voisinage.

Elle rougit légèrement. « Je ne veux pas déranger. » Dit-elle en baissant le regard.

« Erisia-san, vous ne seriez pas un dérangement. Si cela me posait un inconvénient, je ne vous aurais pas proposé une telle solution. Si j'étais arrivé plus tôt, si nous vous avions assuré un accompagnateur lorsque vous avez quitté votre appartement, ce que nous aurions dû faire, vous ne vous trouveriez pas dans cette position. Vous auriez plus de temps devant vous pour prendre vos décisions. Ce temps vous a été volé, c'est une bien modeste compensation que de vous ouvrir ma maison jusqu'à ce que vous soyez installée à l'Académie. Mais si l'idée vous déplaît, nous pouvons prévoir d'autres arrangements. Le Capitaine Unohana semble vous apprécier, si vous vous sentez plus à l'aise avec elle, nous pouvons toujours lui demander. Vous devrez bien rester quelque part si vous venez ici avant d'entrer à l'Académie, Erisia-san. » Expliqua-t-il. En vérité, il se sentait en partie responsable de sa situation et lui permettre de demeurer chez lui n'était qu'une petite façon de se rattraper après n'être pas arrivé à temps pour empêcher sa mort.

Elle réfléchit à ses mots. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir plus fréquemment. Ce n'est pas non plus que l'idée de loger dans la maison d'un homme lui était étrange. Combien de fois n'était-elle pas rester pour la nuit dans la chambre d'ami de la boutique d'Urahara ? C'est juste qu'elle ne savait pas quoi penser de l'homme en face d'elle. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans son esprit et son cœur et bien qu'il soit arrivé des moments où elle avait l'impression d'avoir remarqué un aperçu de l'homme derrière la fonction, elle n'était pas sure. C'était son doute qui la faisait se poser des questions. Elle essayait d'être polie, de montrer qu'elle ne voulait pas déranger qui que ce soit. Mais en entendant ce qu'il venait de dire, ce doute diminuait. Il donnait l'impression de se considérer comme le responsable de sa situation.

« Si vous vous sentez responsable de ce qui m'arrivez, ne le soyez pas, s'il vous plaît. Ce n'est pas vous qui avez demandé à Kumori d'abaisser les protections qu'il avait érigé. Je savais très bien que mes actes allaient très probablement causer ma mort et j'ai agi en connaissance de cause. Si vous souhaitez m'offrir l'hospitalité jusqu'à mon entrée à l'Académie, je ne refuserais pas une telle gentillesse. Mais si vous le faites seulement parce que vous vous sentez responsable, il me faut refuser votre offre car j'ai fait mon choix et en ai accepté les conséquences avant qu'elles n'arrivent. Pourriez-vous s'il-vous-plaît prendre cela en compte avant de prendre une telle décision ? » Dit-elle gentiment et avec respect.

Il la regarda sérieusement. C'était une jeune femme intelligente. La dénigrait-il en se sentant responsable de sa mort ? Était-ce vraiment tel qu'elle l'avait dit, qu'elle savait qu'elle allait mourir et avait néanmoins agi de cette manière, délibérément ? Il ne pouvait empêcher cette petite pointe d'amertume, l'idée qu'il n'avait pas réussi à la protéger. « Si tel est votre souhait d'endosser la complète responsabilité quant à tout ce qui s'est passé concernant le dernier accident, je ne vous le refuserai pas. Mais je ne retire pas mon offre si jamais vous désirez venir plus tôt à Soul Society. » Dit-il avec un ton soigneusement mesuré.

« Alors j'accepte avec reconnaissance votre invitation, Byakuya-san. Merci. » Répondit-elle doucement.

Ils terminèrent leur thé et elle passa encore un peu de temps à la sixième division avant de retourner le soir dans le monde réel. Elle informa Urahara-san et Yoruichi-san de ce dont ils avaient discuté. Elle essaya d'ignorer le grand sourire qui illumina le visage de ses deux interlocuteurs lorsqu'ils apprirent que Byakuya l'avait invitée à séjourner chez lui. Elle ne savait pas quelle était la meilleure décision à prendre.

« Et bien, on vous offre certainement une opportunité très rare, Eri-chan et vous devriez la saisir. Vous pouvez toujours revenir ici pendant le week-end. Comme ça vous aurez plus de temps pour vous faire à la vie de la Soul Society. Après tout, vous allez y vivre pendant toute la durée de votre formation et si vous êtes acceptée dans une division, vous serez obligée de rester avec eux sauf si vous êtes envoyée ici pour une mission. Le plus tôt vous vous habituerez à tout ça, le plus facile ce sera pour vous. » Réfléchit Urahara.

Cela semblait logique. Elle pourrait toujours s'entraîner avec Yoruichi-san et Tessai-san durant le week-end. « Je suppose que c'est décidé du coup. J'irai là-bas et profiterai le plus possible de cette opportunité au lieu de me cacher ici où tout est familier et confortable. Il me sera plus facile de m'adapter à cette vie si j'ai plus de temps devant moi. J'ai été assez dépassée par les événements comme ça ces derniers temps. »Dit-elle avec un petit rire.

Elle semblait accepter la situation sans sourciller. C'était vraiment une jeune femme remarquable. Elle n'avait pas un reiatsu explosif comme Ichigo mais malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, ses épreuves ne l'avaient pas brisée. Elle n'était pas devenue dure et âpre face à toutes ces difficultés. Elle demeurait quelqu'un de doux avec cependant une très grande force dans ses convictions. Elle avait des problèmes avec le côté plus combatif de son entraînement mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser qu'elle franchirait aussi cet obstacle là avec le temps.

Un des aspects très agréables lorsqu'on était un esprit, c'est que l'on disposait de beaucoup plus de temps que les vivants. Les préparations furent achevées y compris confier Hana à la famille Kurosaki. Yuzu fut très heureuse à la vue du petit chat qui semblait lui aussi apprécier la fillette. Urahara assura Erisia que le chat était entre de bonnes mains et lorsqu'elle demanda à qui il avait été confié, savoir que le chat se trouvait avec le docteur Kurosaki la rassura. Elle n'avait pas complètement oublié qui il était.

Elle confia le double de ses clés à Urahara et proposa de permettre aux shinigamis en mission ici d'utiliser son appartement tant qu'ils le conservaient en bon état. Elle emballa ses affaires en laissant juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle n'ait pas besoin d'amener quoique ce soit avec elle si jamais elle revenait. Tout était prêt et elle espérait qu'elle-même l'était pour rencontrer tous les changements qui s'annonçaient. Elle ne pouvait nier la nervosité qui régnait dans son esprit.

Puis le jour du départ arriva et elle se dirigea vers la porte Senkai. Qui aurait pensé qu'elle se trouverait dans une telle situation ? Elle avait été obnubilée par son diplôme pendant un certain temps sans vraiment songer à l'avenir. Maintenant, elle allait entrer dans un monde plein de nouvelles épreuves. Elle prit une grande inspiration et expira lentement. « Je suis prête. » pensa-t-elle, et elle sentit Kumori approuver. Elle était peut-être nerveuse mais elle était prête et son zanpakuto avait confiance en elle. Cela l'aidait dans sa propre confiance en soi. Elle franchit la porte Senkai, l'éblouissante lumière blanche l'enveloppant. Elle jeta un dernier regard par dessus son épaule et fit la promesse silencieuse qu'elle reviendrait dans le monde qu'elle laissait derrière elle, cette fois-ci assez forte pour protéger les autres.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est la fin de Sakura Déjà vu. **

**La suite s'appelle une autre porte s'ouvre. **

**je vais la poster dès maintenant ! **


End file.
